Only Us
by Natsumi Takashi
Summary: Ela: Filha do Presidente e Biologa Famosa..Ele: Líder do melhor grupo da ANBU..Ela fora sequestrada e sua missão era resgatála.O que aconteceria se a missão não fosse bem sucedida e os dois se vissem presos em uma ilha deserta? ItaSak - EPILOGO Completo
1. Votação

OoOoOoOoO

_**#A pessoa que iremos resgatar é a filha do Presidente e bióloga mundialmente conhecida. Fora seqüestrada há duas semanas por um grupo denominado **__Akatsuki__**. Tudo o que eu quero é a filha do presidente de volta e esse grupo exterminado. Esta é a missão de vocês..# O chefe do ANBU informou. Aquele era o grupo dos melhores agentes federais do país. **_

_**O rapaz no canto da sala suspirou irritado. Por que tinha que sair em uma missão tão idiota quando aquela? Resgatar a filhinha do presidente..Provavelmente uma garota chata e mimada que só faria reclamar. **_

_**Sinceramente? Merecia uma missão melhor, uma vez que era o líder dos melhores agentes da organização, porém não podia reclamar..Tinha apenas que cumprir as ordens dadas com sucesso. E o faria.. Não era para menos que era denominado o melhor.**_

_**Entrou no navio que os levaria à ilha que a garota estava sendo mantida. Foi para seu quarto e conferiu se tudo o que precisava estava na bolsa que todo agente levava consigo. Ficou algumas horas no local até ouvir alguém bater na porta. **_

_**#Chefe, aqui está seu comunicador. É melhor sairmos em alguns minutos embarcaremos nas lanchas que nos levaram para a ilha. Já podemos vê-la daqui..# O rapaz informou. Um sorriso frio se formou na face do outro enquanto este se levantava e saia do local indo para a proa do navio militar. **_

_**#Creio que não precisaremos repassar os planos..Cada um já sabe o que deve fazer.. Quero a missão completa sem mortes, estão me ouvindo?# No mesmo instante um trovão soou indicando que as coisas no local se agitariam. #Quero a missão completa antes que o céu desabe como está prometendo..# E partiram para as lanchas. **_

OoOoOoOoO

Fic nova.. Universo Alternativo, ok? A fic se passa nos tempos atuais.. Nada de ninjas (Apenas algumas coisas, como Kunais e shurikens..)..Etc.. Estou cheia de idéias.. Esse resuminho é realmente bem básico. Vai acontecer bastante coisa no próximo capitulo.. Isso daí foi apenas para vocês saberem um pouco sobre a missão.. Será que esta vai ser bem sucedida?

Mas bom..Estou com algumas dúvidas quanto ao casal principal. Queria fazer um casal 'diferente'.. Daí pensei em fazer uma votação para saber o que vocês preferem:

KAKASHI e SAKURA

Ou

ITACHI e SAKURA

Votem please.. É muito importante saber a opinião de vocês..

Obrigada..

XD

OoOoOoOoO


	2. 1: Completamente Sozinhos

**Itachi e Sakura ganhou de 17 a 13 para Kakashi e Sakura..**

**Obs – Resolvi colocar jutsus na fic.. xD.. Mas ele não pode caminhar sob a água ou se tele-transportar.. Pois se não teriam ido embora dali facilmente.. **

**Por isso não se espantem se ele usar jutsus.. Mais explicações? O próprio Itachi o dara no desenrolar da fic.. xD**

**Obs2 – Se vocês encontrarem algum nome estranho (tipo KAGOME) não estranhem..Calma.. Não é copia a fic n..É porque eu escrevo fics de Inuyasha.. Daí quando eu to escrevendo de vez em quando sai os nomes dos personagens do Inu..KKKK.. Sorry sorry.. Eu tento evitar..Mas as vezes é no automático..**

**Por isso não estranhem ok..É só um erro meu e está tarde nesse momento pr'eu procurar o erro..XD.. **

**Bom..Divirtam-se..**

OoOoOoO

Itachi pulou sorrateiramente no local.

#_Prendam os botes para que estes não vão para mar aberto_..# O líder murmurou para os outros companheiros pelo comunicador. #_Sejam rápidos_..# Começou a adentrar na mata fechada. #_Grupo um, quero vocês me dando cobertura. Grupo dois ataquem o local para distraí-los e grupo três instalem as bombas..._# Continuou a caminhar rapidamente pela mata. Em uma mão estava um fuzil e na outra um localizador que mostrava onde seu grupo estava, a localização do alvo e dos inimigos.

Caminharam um pouco mais até se encontrarem com uma construção que parecia abandonada. Ao redor do local havia seguranças e cachorros. Itachi conferiu o palm top e viu que a Dra. estava naquele local. Precisavam apenas passar por aquela parede.

#_Grupo dois, comecem.._# Pediu e no mesmo momento uma bomba de gás venenoso foi atirado no local. Todos da ANBU no mesmo instante se protegeram com máscaras. Itachi conferiu onde o alvo estava, correu até a parede e pregou nesta uma pequena bomba que explodiria em três segundos. Afastou-se e quase no mesmo instante a parede veio abaixo.

Instantaneamente começou o tiroteio. Mais uma bomba de gás foi jogada, a diferença é que desta vez não era venenosa. Itachi entrou no local por entre a fumaça e posicionou-se ao lado da garota enquanto o tiroteio entre seus homens e a Akatsuki continuava. Viu-a arregalar os olhos ao vê-lo ali. Tirou uma adaga da bota direita e cortou as cordas que a seguravam na cadeira.

#Fique tranqüila Dra. Haruno. Sou da ANBU..Estou aqui para salvá-la..Explico mais no caminho de volta.. Consegue andar?# Sakura se levantou, mas as pernas estavam dormentes. #Suba em minhas costas..# Itachi ordenou e, sem querer discutir, Sakura apenas obedeceu. _#Já estou com ela.. Partir para o plano dois. Grupo três: As bombas já estão instaladas?_#

#_Sim senhor_# Foi a resposta ouvida pelo fone.

_#Ótimo..Temos dez minutos para sair daqui..Grupo um, me dê cobertura.._# Itachi olhou melhor o local e soube que se tentasse sair por onde tinha entrado corriam o risco de ser atingido. #_Sairei pela janela ao norte da construção. Bater em retirada.._# Dizendo isso correu e pulou contra a janela sem se importar com o vidro que teria que quebrar para passar. O que importava é que esta era grande o suficiente para passar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Pulou por esta e ganhou apenas alguns pequenos cortes.

Continuou a correr. Entrou pela mata por onde chegara ali e encontrou os grupos um e dois. Continuaram por aquele caminho até chegar à praia e desamarrar rapidamente os botes. Itachi colocou a garota lá dentro e ajudou a empurrar o bote para a água. Entraram e ligaram os motores.

Sakura olhou para traz e suspirou com um sorriso na face. Graças a deus estava a salvo.. Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se tivesse ficado mais algum tempo com aquelas pessoas horríveis. Arregalou os olhos ao ver algo que mais se pareciam mísseis sendo direcionados para o bote em que estavam.

#Aquilo é..O que eu penso que é?# Perguntou fazendo todos olharem para o local. A forte chuva que já caia atrapalhava um pouco a visão.

#Merda.. ABANDONAR EMBARCAÇÃO..# Itachi gritou e no mesmo momento todos deixaram o bote. Virou-se para pular também, mas seu olhar se encontrou com o da filha do presidente. Viu-a paralisada pelo medo e se irritou.

Pegou um colete salva-vidas, a segurou em seus braços e pulou no mar momentos antes do míssil atingir o local. Uma forte explosão o fizeram se afastar do local. Itachi ainda a segurava enquanto esperava que a turbulência parasse. Começou a nadar pra cima e assim que chegaram à superfície e o rapaz percebeu que chovia ainda mais fortemente. Colocou o colete na bióloga e ficou boiando esperando que alguém os resgatasse, porém não conseguia ver ninguém. A chuva atrapalhava a visão e faziam com que fossem levados por todos os lados pelas ondas.

#Droga..Eu não sei nadar..# Ouviu uma baixa voz abaixo de si e soube que a garota estava morrendo de medo enquanto segurava-se fortemente no rapaz.

#Fique tranqüila.. Não deixarei que você morra..# Afinal, aquela era sua missão. Itachi olhou seu relógio e constatou que a bomba explodiria em: 5..4..3..2..1..

E a grande explosão pode ser ouvida. O mar ficou ainda mais agitado e os dois foram arrastados dali com violência.

OoO

Abriu lentamente os olhos tentando se acomodar à luz. _Luz demais para meu gosto_.. Pensou irritado. Aos poucos foi se lembrando de tudo que acontecera na noite passada. Lembrava-se de ter ficado boiando à deriva por horas. A chuva forte se encarregava de afastá-los da ilha. Itachi não tinha mais forças para continuar a nadar. Perdera a consciência um tempo depois da garota em seus braços ter desmaiado também.

Lembrou-se de seu alvo e no mesmo momento ficou alerta. Estaria ela viva ou teria ele falhado? Fechou as mãos com força e só então percebeu que estas estavam pousadas em algo macio. Arregalou os olhos antes de levantar a cabeça e constatar que se tratava dos seios surpreendentemente firmes da Dra. Haruno.

Levantou-se e verificou se ela ainda estava viva. Por sorte estava. Carregou-a e a tirou do sol. Deitou-a na sombra de uma árvore e esperou que a garota acordasse. Queria levantar-se e dar uma volta pelo local para averiguar se aquele lugar era povoado, porém não podia deixá-la. ali sozinha.

Encarou-a mais uma vez. Ela parecia uma criança dormindo..Não parecia uma das melhores biólogas do país e nem que era tão conhecida assim..Afinal de contas, ele nunca a tinha visto em qualquer lugar..

Seria ela a garotinha mimada e chata que imaginara? Ou seria uma mulher séria e madura? Provavelmente a segunda uma opção, já que ocupava um cargo tão alto.. E também, suas roupas não o deixavam pensar outra coisa. Ela usava roupas que escondiam seu corpo e que a faziam parecer uma velha chata e rabugenta. Sem contar naquele coque que nem sua própria mãe tinha usado quando ainda era viva.

Aliviou-se ao vê-la tossir um pouco e lentamente abrir os olhos.

Sakura foi recobrando a consciência aos poucos. Sentia um gosto ruim na boca e, além disso, sentia sede. Abriu lentamente os olhos e percebeu que estava deitava em um local macio e fresco. Sentou-se rapidamente sentindo todo o corpo dolorido. Olhou melhor ao redor e viu que estava numa ilha..Pelo menos achava que era uma ilha..

#Como está se sentindo, Dra. Haruno?# Ela virou-se para o lado e deu graças a deus por não estar sozinha. Instantaneamente reconheceu a figura sentada ao seu lado e corou ao se lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido na noite passada e por perceber que o rapaz era ainda mais lindo e másculo do que imaginara.

#Vou..Sobreviver..# Respondeu com dificuldade, já que a voz parecera morrer em sua garganta.

#Preciso dar uma volta pelo local para ver se a ilha é mesmo deserta e para ver se encontro água e mantimentos que estavam nos botes que explodiram e que viraram..# Ele a deixaria sozinha?

#Posso ir com você?# Perguntou.

#Acho melhor não. A senhorita não deve estar acostumada com o sol forte, pode ter uma insolação..#

#Você também acha que sou a filhinha mimada do presidente, não é mesmo? Não acha que eu serei capaz de acompanhá-lo ou que irei atrapalhar..# Ela deduziu.

#Na verdade é mais ou menos isso.. Fique aqui enquanto eu irei dar uma volta. Você está sob minha responsabilidade, não saia daqui..# Pediu enquanto se levantava e começava a andar. Ao vê-lo sumir completamente de vista, Sakura se levantou irritada.

#Idiota.. Vou provar que não sou tão incompetente assim..# Murmurou enquanto começava a andar na direção contraria à que ele fora. Aquilo aparentava ser uma ilha, logo, se andasse pela praia desta, uma hora voltaria para o mesmo lugar, sendo assim não se perderia.

Corou ao lembrar-se de como ele era belo.. Continuou andando e se pegou pensando no que o agente da ANBU dissera. O presidente tinha mandado-os para resgatá-la.

Irritou-se ao lembrar do pai. Pai? Até padrasto a trataria melhor do que o homem que a tinha gerado. A mãe da jovem havia morrido no parto, desde então ela era tida como 'culpada' pela morte da mulher a quem o pai tanto amava. Só não entendia como nunca havia sido posta pra fora de casa.. Sempre tinha sido super protegida, mesmo não querendo aquilo. Sempre tentava fugir dos seguranças idiotas que o pai insistia em colocar atrás de si. Talvez fosse aquilo que a tinha tornado tão anti-social..

Conseguiu se livrar dele apenas ao completar 20 anos e se tornar uma bióloga famosa. Saíra de casa e fora morar em um apartamento comprado com seu próprio dinheiro. O pai protestara, mas no fim aceitara. Ele não tinha nada a perder, essa era a verdade.

Agora ali estava ela..Sozinha em uma ilha deserta com o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher, menos dos dela. Sakura se perguntou quantos anos ele teria..E o principal, qual seria seu nome. Como pudera esquecer de perguntar-lhe isso? Era tão indiferente ao rapaz ao ponto de esquecer de perguntar-lhe o nome?

Continuou a caminhada sem encontrar nada. Se o local tivesse um rio, este teria que desembocar no mar. Constatou que a ilha era realmente grande e aparentemente despovoada. Aquilo queria dizer que estavam completamente sozinhos..

Teria o rapaz a achado uma titia solteirona que mexia com plantas? Era o que todos ao seu redor achavam.. Talvez se devesse pelo fato de suas roupas sérias e meio fora de moda e pelo coque onde prendia seus curtos cabelos.

Mas o que aquilo importava? Nunca se importara com o que os outros pensavam dela e não seria agora que se importaria.

Limpou o suor da testa e reparou que estava realmente quente ali. Apesar disso continuou a andar. Se não encontrasse nada, ao continuar andando deveria chegar ao local de onde partida.

Arregalou ao ver uma linha passar na praia à uns 500 metros de distância. Sorriu enquanto corria até esta. O rio não era profundo e nem de águas fortes. Começou a seguir pela margem para encontrar a nascente, de onde poderia beber a água. Seguiu em passos rápidos dando graças a deus por estar na sombra. Uma coisa tinha que concordar. Sua pele era muito frágil, poderia ter uma insolação facilmente.

Continuou seguindo a margem do rio e percebeu que começava a subir uma serra, como era o esperado. Subiu em passos rápidos até finalmente encontrar a nascente. Espantou-se ao ver que, ao lado desta, estava o agente que a salvara. Este a encarou com um olhar frio.

#Eu mandei que ficasse no lugar..#

#Sinto muito..Não consigo ficar parada por muito tempo..# Sorriu sem graça, mas o rapaz continuou sério enquanto enchia um refil com a água da nascente. #Qual seu nome?# Perguntou mudando completamente de assunto.

#Posso saber por que a curiosidade?# Sakura se irritou com o tom de voz dele.

#Bom..Pelo visto vamos conviver bastante juntos.. Gostaria ao menos de saber seu nome..# Respondeu mais polidamente possível, o fazendo rir debochadamente.

#Você parece a minha avó falando..# Apesar de já está acostumada aquele tipo de comentário, eles geralmente ainda machucavam.

#Vai me dizer seu nome ou não?#

#Uchiha Itachi..# Murmurou apenas. #Agora me diga.. Por que uma mulher de 23 anos usa uma roupa tão séria como esta? Sendo a filha do presidente você poderia ter quantas roupas quisesse e das melhores marcas também..#

#Nunca me prendi à esse tipo de banalidade..# Na verdade não achava a saia cinza escuro que ia até o joelho (E que estava meio rasgada) e uma blusa branca de botões social uma roupa ultrapassada. Gostava de suas vestimentas e quando vestia algo mais ousada se sentia intimidada por olhares maliciosos lançados ao seu corpo.

#Beba..# Itachi estendeu-lhe o refil e Sakura sorriu agradecida enquanto virava a água goela abaixo, deliciada.

#Oh..Eu nunca achei que água fosse ser tão bem vinda depois daquele sufoco que passamos ontem..# No momento sua barriga roncou. #Hum..Comida também seria muitissimo bem vinda..# Itachi apenas continuou a encará-la com o semblante sério.

#Vamos voltar. No meio do caminho descobri que esta ilha já teve habitantes.. Poucos, mas teve. Encontrei uma cabana abandonada. Vamos nos instalar nela..# Começou a andar pela mata e Sakura apenas o seguiu. Caminharam em silêncio.. Apenas o barulho de seus passos podia ser ouvido.

A medida que iam adentrando a mata esta ficava ainda mais fechada. Sakura percebeu que não estavam voltando pelo lugar que o líder da ANBU tinha vindo, pois se assim o fosse, a mata já estaria cortada.

Continuaram andando com Itachi cortando os matos a sua frente. Só então percebeu que ele carregava uma enorme mochila nas costas. Estava distraída e não percebeu que ele parara subitamente. Acabara se batendo nas costas firmes do agente.

#Tenha cuidado por onde anda.. Veja..# Afastou-se apenas um pouco apenas para que Sakura visse a cobra que passava a alguns metros de onde os dois estavam.

#Oh..Eu nunca tinha visto uma dessas pessoalmente..Só em livros..# Os olhos dela brilharam de emoção.

#Como deve saber, elas são muito perigosas..#

#É claro que eu sei.. São venenosissimas.. Temos que ter cuidado..Essa ilha pode ser mais perigosa do que imaginamos..#

#Percebi..Mas se prestarmos atenção por onde andamos não terá problema..# Sakura disse o obvio. Itachi a olhou entediado.

#Diga isso a si mesma, está bem?# Constatou se a cobra ainda estava por perto e continuou a andar com a garota envergonhada as suas costas. Itachi passou por um galho o empurrando em vez de cortá-lo. Não tão distraída, sakura desviara, porém o galho batera em seu braço e rasgara um pouco a manga da blusa que usava.

Sakura suspirou irritada. Aquela blusa estava contribuindo com o calor insuportável que estava sentindo. Viu uma parte dela rasgada e não resistiu. Andando sem olhar o caminho começou a tentar rasgar o resto da manga.

#Não acha mais esperto me pedir uma faca?# Ouviu a voz debochada do agente e se irritou ainda mais.

#Sou capaz de fazer isso sem sua ajuda..#

#É..Percebi..# Murmurou ao vê-la se debatendo. #Quando chegarmos na cabana você pode tirar a blusa e me dar que faço isso por você.. Ou então te dou a faca para que você mesma realize o trabalho. Apenas tome cuidado para não se cortar.. Não temos remédios..# Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar mortal pelas costas, mas se encantou ao ver o local.

Era simplesmente o paraíso. Correu pela praia até chegar ao mar de águas transparentes e calmas. Era simplesmente lindo.. Um sonho diria.. Olhou ao redor e viu a 'cabana' de que Itachi tinha falado. Era tão divertido..Parecia até o filme 'a lagoa azul'. Rio do pensamento besta.

Olhou melhor a casa e viu que esta precisava de algumas arrumações. Sorriu sentindo a empolgação brotar em suas veias. Se tinha uma coisa que adorava fazer era arrumar as coisas.

#Poderíamos colocar folhas de bananeira e de coqueiro no teto..# Começou a falar. #Isso é claro depois de conferir se as madeiras não estão podres.. Porque corremos o risco destas desabarem.. Podemos prender as folhas com cipós e cordas e-#

#Por que você não se tornou arquiteta ao invés de bióloga?# Sakura riu.

#Biologia é mais divertido..# Itachi arregalou os olhos. Como ela achava estudar plantas e bichos uma coisa divertida? Aquilo era mais chato do que ter que viver intocado entre livros em uma biblioteca (Bibliotecário, no caso).

#Você é, definitivamente, louca..# Sakura riu mais uma vez.

#Temos que reconstruir logo esse teto.. Se chover ficaremos desabrigados..#

#Vou pegar folhas de coqueiro e de bananeira e ver se encontro cipós.. E você vai ficar AQUI.. E não me desobedeça.. Garanto que não irá gostar de me ver irritado..#

#Vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada?# Sakura fez bico enquanto se sentava emburrada. Espantou-se ao ver uma faca ser atirada a sua frente.

#Termine de cortar a blusa e se continuar entediada, tente pescar..# E no mesmo instante sumiu das vistas da jovem. Sakura se perguntou como ele conseguia ser tão rápido? Sem pensar duas vezes começou a desabotoar a blusa e a tirou, ficando apenas com de sutiã.

OoO

_Merda..Esqueci de dizer a ela para ter cuidado.._ Itachi parou de correr quando decidiu voltar para instruir-la dos perigos do local. Pisou na ultima árvore antes da praia e a viu. Arregalou levemente os olhos, sentindo o sangue começar a correr mais rápido pelas veias. Ficou ali na árvore, parado. Se voltasse com certeza receberia uma bronca e seria acusado de ser pervertido e de ficar espionando-a.. Provavelmente nunca mais teria sossego.

Sem conseguir se conter, desceu os olhos para o local onde estivera tocando quando acordaram naquele lugar. Só então se deu conta de que, alem de firmes eles eram fartos.. O sutiã preto de renda contrastava perfeitamente com a pele branca da jovem..

Sacudiu a cabeça, acordando. Virou-se e saiu dali rapidamente, sem que fosse percebido.

OoO

Sakura finalmente terminara de cortar as duas mangas da blusa. Vestiu-a e sentiu-se bem mais fresca. Para melhorar ainda mais, deixara alguns botões abertos, deixando que o vento tocasse-lhe o colo e a refrescasse. Com a faca em mãos, resolveu ir pescar. Entrou no mar e descobriu que aquilo era difícil. Suspirou frustrada. Nos filmes aquilo parecia tão fácil..

Olhou ao redor e só então percebeu que a um quilômetro ao leste dali havia um mangue. Sorriu abertamente. Conseguiria coisas gostosas ali dentro.. Só esperava que este não fosse muito profundo. Correu até lá com um sorriso no rosto. Começou a entrar e só então se lembrou que não teria outra roupa para vestir caso sujasse aquela.

Olhou ao redor e se sentiu tola ao pensar que poderia haver alguém ali. Itachi estaria longe a uma hora daquelas e demoraria a voltar.. Conseguiria pegar uma boa quantidade de caranguejos até ele voltar.

Se perguntou onde cozinhariam os bichos.. Bom..Se ele mandara pescar peixes é porque tinha onde assá-los. Sem pensar em mais nada retirou a saia e a blusa, ficando apenas com o conjunto preto e a meia calça que cobria-lhe as pernas. A tirou também. Elas poderiam ser úteis em alguma coisa, pensou.

Finalmente entrou no mangue com a faca na mão. Só então ela parou para pensar: Onde colocaria os caranguejos que pegasse? Suspirou irritada pensando no que poderia usar para prender o que pegasse.

Foi então que viu a meia-calça. Mas esta era fina demais, com certeza rasgaria.. _Não se eu juntar as duas pernas e as enrolar um pouco.._ E o fez. Não sabia se daria certo, mas tinha que tentar. Entrou novamente e sorriu ao ver como encontrava caranguejos facilmente. O melhor de tudo é que a lama do mangue não passava de seus joelhos. Foi pegando, pegando e pegando.. Sorriu ao ver que já conseguira sete.. Seria suficiente? Pegou mais um por precaução.

Sentia-se vitoriosa pelo alimento que conseguira..Fora muito mais rápida do que o esperado..Se tivesse passado 40 minutos ali era muito..

Mostraria ao agente da ANBU que não era imprestável como ele achava que ela era. Se dirigiu ao mar e se livrou da lama que ficara em seu corpo. Lavou-se e passou uma água no que os dois comeriam. Ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido prender oito caranguejos em uma simples meia..

_Bem que haviam me dito que elas eram resistentes.. Tenho que lembrar-me de comprar apenas dessa marca.. É cara, mas vale a pena.. Nunca se sabe quando irá ficar preso em uma ilha deserta.._ Era o que ela pensava. Voltou para onde deixara suas roupas e a vestiu. Começou a voltar à cabana que Itachi encontrara.

Ao chegar, Sakura percebera que ele ainda não havia chegado. Entrou pela primeira vez na cabana e se encantou ainda mais com o lugar.. Era tudo tão fantástico e irreal.. Riu enquanto se dirigia à onde parecia ser a cozinha, apesar de no lugar não haver divisões.

Sorriu abertamente ao encontrar um lugar para poder colocar os caranguejos. Vai ver quem morava ali já havia feito o mesmo que ela muitas vezes..

Sakura pegou uma panela e a levou para fora. Colocou os caranguejos nesta e jogou a meia em um canto qualquer. Foi até o mar e lavou um por um, colocando-os na panela novamente. Demorara bastante naquele serviço, pois lavara-os com bastante cuidado para que não ficasse nenhuma lama. Levantou-se e começou a voltar para a cabana. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que um terço do teto da cabana já estava coberto.

#Quando chegou? Por que não me avisou? Poderia ter ajudado..# Resmungou. #Você foi bem rápido..Como conseguiu essa proeza?# Sakura percebeu que logo ali ao lado havia cocos.

#Não importa..O importante é que eu consegui, não é mesmo? O que é isto que tem na panela?# Sakura sorriu vitoriosamente.

#Caranguejos..# Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Quando disse para pescar alguma coisa não achei que fosse levar a sério..#

#Sempre levo a sério minhas responsabilidades.. Vamos cozinha logo isso..Estou morta de fome..#

#Precisamos de água limpa para cozinhá-los.. A nascente fica a poucos metros daqui.. Indo por aquele caminho é fácil de encontrar.. Descobri um atalho quando fui buscar as folhas.. Vá até lá e encha este refil..# Deu um vazio à ela. #Tenha cuidado.. Há bichos perigosos aqui e-#

#Itachi..Só para te lembrar..Eu trabalho com este tipo de coisa.. Nada venenoso irá se aproximar de mim..Deixe-me ir logo..# Pegou o refil e começou a correr para onde ele havia dito. Ao vê-la sumir completamente de vista, Itachi pegou algumas pedras e fez um circulo. Foi até ali mais perto e pegou os gravetos secos que tinha recolhido na floresta e os colocou organizadamente ali no meio para que a fogueira demorasse de se apagar. Fez selos rapidamente e murmurou:

'_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu.._'

Levou a mão à boca e fez tipo um cone com esta. No mesmo instante pequenas bolcas de fogo saíram de sua boca e atingiram a fogueira. Itachi pegou a panela com os caranguejos e colocou nesta a água que havia recolhido mais cedo. Colocou-a então no fogo para que cozinhassem.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, Sakura voltava com a garrafa cheia e um sorriso vitorioso na face. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que os caranguejos já estavam cozinhando.

#Se tinha água aqui, por que me mandou buscar mais?#

#Para que ficasse de reserva..# A bióloga se irritou.

#Por acaso você está me fazendo de idiota?#

#Até que você não é tão burra como pensei..# Riu discretamente ao ver sua face vermelha e prestes a explodir. #Estou brincando, fique tranqüila.. Como pode ver..Já estou quase no fim..# Informou apontando para a cabana. Ela suspirou desanimada.

#Poxa..Eu gostaria tanto de ajudar..# Sakura sentou-se e só então percebera que estava cansada. Seus músculos doíam e sua pele estava gelada. Aquilo não era normal, já que estivera fazendo exercícios. Deveria estar com o corpo quente, porém não era o que acontecia. Tinha que sair do sol.. Aquilo podia ser o inicio de uma insolação.

#Entre e descanse.. Não pretendo ter ainda mais trabalho com você doente..# Sakura irritou-se ainda mais com o tom de voz irritado dele.

#Não vou entrar..Posso muito bem ficar aqui fora sentada na grama enquanto o caranguejo fica pronto.. Meu estomago esta colando de tão vazio..#

#Quando ficar pronto a chamarei.. Durma um pouco..#

#Promete?#

#Te chamarei, Dra.. Agora descanse..#

#Dra. Não..Parece que sou uma velha-#

#Mas é isso que você parece.. Tudo bem que melhorou um pouco com a blusa cortada e sem a meia-calça, mas ainda assim parece uma velha..# Sakura o encarou mortalmente.

#Apenas Sakura, Itachi..# Murmurou irritada enquanto se deitava ali na sombra e suspirava extasiada com o vento fresco que passara ali. Em poucos minutos estava dormido.

#Sakura? Acorde..# Sakura sentiu que alguém lhe sacudia o corpo. Para surpresa de Itachi, que pensara que ela não levantaria tão cedo, Sakura lentamente abria os olhos, acostumando-se com a claridade.

#O que foi?# Perguntou com a voz mole pelo sono.

#A comida está pronta..# Avisou. Sakura sentou-se e sorriu ao sentir o gostoso cheiro invadi-lhe as narinas.

#Hum..Que fome..# Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o que pescara. Estava com uma cara ótima.. Seu estomago reclamou pela falta de comida.

#Coma, mas não exagere.. Se passar mal não temos remédios..#

#Você esquece-se ou faze de propósito. Eu sou bióloga e conheço muitas ervas medicinais. Bastaria ver apenas uma para identificá-la para curar uma simples dor de barriga.. Mas fique tranqüilo..Não vou exagerar..# Seus olhos voltaram a brilhar. Pegou um caranguejo, mas este estava quente demais e por pouco não o deixou cair no chão.

Itachi teve que segurar o riso. Sakura parecia uma criança, mas não uma criança mimada e chata como imaginara.. Ela sabia ser séria quando queria, mas o agente estava começando a perceber que geralmente era uma garota que sorria com facilidade, se dava bem com qualquer pessoa e agia com naturalidade e não para chamar atenção, e isto era o que mais o intrigava.

Não era convencido, mas já se acostumara com mulheres que faziam de tudo para conseguir sua atenção e Sakura não podia se encaixar neste grupo. Itachi dava graças a deus por isto, afinal de contas não queria estar preso em uma ilha com uma mulher que o assediava e o perseguia para todos os cantos, implorando por atenção. Sakura era bela, tinha que admitir, mas não fazia seu tipo, assim como a maioria das mulheres. Normalmente só dormia com estas para satisfazer suas necessidades, mas não pretendia tocar em um só fio de cabelo da jovem nem que estivesse em abstinência sexual à anos.

Lembrou-se da única vez em que se apaixonara. A mulher em questão traíra a ele e ao estado, e fora morta uma semana após a traição. Desde então nunca mais voltara a confiar seu coração a alguém. Ao final de tudo fora descoberto que ela carregava um filho na barriga, mas este não era seu. Tudo só servira para que sentisse mais ódio ainda dela e das mulheres em geral.

#Não vai comer, Itachi?# Sakura perguntou ao ver que ele parecia perdido em pensamentos. Sorriu docemente enquanto comia deliciada. Sakura era realmente diferente do resto das mulheres que ele conhecia. Quem sabe os dois não pudessem se dar bem? Teve vontade de rir. O único lugar onde se dava bem com uma mulher era na cama. Fora dela, geralmente brigava e as achava incompetentes, coisa que Sakura demonstrava não ser completamente.

Pegou um caranguejo e começou a quebrar suas patas para que pudesse comer a carne deste. Comeram em silêncio. Itachi começou a pensar em outro assunto mais importante do que _Sakura_.

#Hum..Eu acho que preciso de um banho que não seja de água salgada..# A garota comentou quando terminou de comer.

#Encontrei um outro lugar que é melhor para tomar banho do que o riacho.. E é melhor também, pois fica mais próximo daqui..#

#Creio que quem construiu esta casa a construiu estrategicamente. Aqui fica perto da nascente, do mangue e deste outro lugar para tomar banho..# Sakura sorria. #Muito espertos.. Agora me diga.. Em que direção vou para encontrar este lugar?#

#Vou levá-la até lá. Acha que consegue voltar sem se perder?# Uma gota cresceu na cabeça dela.

#É claro..Acha que sou tão retardada a ponto de não conseguir memorizar o caminho? Mesmo se me perder posso encontrar a trilha pelo mato pisado e por alguns galhos que certamente foram cortados..# Piscou para ele querendo dizer que podia muito bem se virar sem ele.

Continuaram andando até chegar ao lado. Kagome se encantou com o lugar. Era simplesmente lindo. A água era transparente como a maioria das águas daquela ilha. Não tinha palavras para descrever. Era perfeito. Tudo que ela precisava naquele momento era uma câmera. Sabia que a situação dos dois era séria, porém nunca tinha visto um lugar tão belo como aquela ilha.

#Se precisar de alguma coisa me grite..# Itachi se retirou dali sem esperar que ela falasse algo. Itachi voltou à barraca e sentou-se. Ficou ali um tempo olhando para o nada até que sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Sentia que algo não estava certo.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAH..#

**OoO**

**Nossa..Será que algo não estava realmente certo? HuhUHuHUhuHUhu**

**O que será que aconteceu com Sakura? Kkkk.. Bom..Só no próximo cap agora..**

**Espero que tenham gostado da escolha do casal.. **

**As reviews serão respondidas a partir do próximo cap. Hehe..**

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS.. (olhinhos brilhando)**

**BeijããããããOOO..**

**XD**


	3. 2: Silencio

OoOoOoOoO

Sem pensar duas vezes correu até onde a deixara. O que poderia ter acontecido? Não conseguia imaginar. Sakura não parecia do tipo que gritava ao ver um peixe ou outro bicho qualquer, afinal de contas, ela trabalhava com eles.

Continuou correndo até finalmente alcançar o lago. Pulou da árvore e pousou perfeitamente na margem deste.

#Sakura, o que aconteceu?# Ela se encontrava dentro do lago, de frente para uma pedra e de costas para onde se encontrava o agente. A água batia em sua cintura e dali pra cima estava amostra. A jovem lentamente virou o rosto e encarou Itachi. Só então ele percebeu que ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. Arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender, mas pode captar que não havia problema algum com ela.

#ACHEI UMA ESPÉCIE RARA.. NUNCA TINHA PENSADO EM ENCONTRAR UMA DESSAS.. NEM NOS MEUS SONHOS..# Uma gota escorreu pela testa de Itachi. Sakura virou-se completamente, dando livre visão ao rapaz. Sem se conter, Itachi lentamente baixou os olhos e este se encontraram com os seios perfeitos da Haruno.

Sakura arregalou os olhos antes de tapar-lhe a visão com os braços e virar-se de costas pra ele.

#SEU TARADO..SAIA DAQUI.. VEIO SÓ PARA ESPIAR, NÃO FOI? SAIA DAQUI..# Gritou ainda de costas.

#HUNF..Acha mesmo que me atrai, Sakura? Já estive com mulheres melhores que você.. Fique tranqüila.. Não vim aqui para te espiar.. Você gritou e vim ver o que estava acontecendo.# Respondeu tranquilamente, mas sabia que a jovem estava ouvindo.

Sakura suspirou. Sabia que não tinha atrativos, mas ele poderia ao menos ter fingido que ela não era tão sem graça assim. Sakura se irritou ainda mais. Será que algum homem a acharia bonita algum dia? Suspirou. O único que a conhecia verdadeiramente era seu único amigo, Kakashi, e ele a achava bela... Porém era o único..

Itachi deu graças a deus por sakura se encontrava de costas, pois assim não perceberia o estado em que se encontrava. Sentia o pulso acelerado e a respiração falha. Sem contar em uma certa parte do seu corpo que se animara com a visão. Tinha que sair dali, ou faria uma besteira. Sakura era mais perigosa do que tinha imaginado.

#Se precisar realmente de mim, avise..# E saiu dali a contra gosto. O que verdadeiramente queria era entrar naquele lago, abraçar-lhe o corpo cheio de curvas e acariciar-lhe a pele macia. Lembrou-se das pernas bem torneadas que se escondia sob a meia-calça. Lembrou-se dos seios fartos e dos lábios carnudos.

Sentou-se em uma das árvores ao ver que não tinha condições de voltar naquele momento para a cabana. Precisava se acalmar e recuperar o controle. Tinha que parar de pensar na Dra.

OoO

Foi caminhando de volta à cabana em passos lentos. Não era nem um pouco sexy e muito menos provocante, mas Itachi podia ao menos não ficar revelando aquilo toda hora.

Suspirou pensando em todos os homens que já haviam estado com ela. Dava para contar no dedo, afinal de contas tinha beijado apenas um rapaz em sua difícil adolescência. Na verdade não sabia o que era um beijo de verdade.. Vira vários em filmes e novelas, mas na vida real tudo o que sabia era colar lábios. E aquilo era sem graça..

Pelo que já se informara, em um beijo de verdade as línguas se tocavam.. Oh.. Aquilo parecia nojento.. Nojento? Estava pensando em apenas um beijo de língua, imagine quando parasse para pensar em sexo?

Corou só em imaginar-se nua nos braços de um homem. Mas todos que já experimentaram costumavam dizer que era a melhor sensação do mundo..Por que com ela não seria? Precisava apenas encontrar um homem que amasse e que a recíproca fosse verdadeira.

Chegou finalmente na cabana e o encontrou com uma faca na mão, afiando algo que parecia uma lança.

Sakura se pôs a admirá-lo. Itachi era forte e muito belo.. Concluiu. Belo até demais na verdade..

#Pretende ficar parada me olhando o dia inteiro?# A voz profunda do rapaz a sua frente a tirou de seus devaneios.

#Desculpe..# Corou por ter sido pega o observando. #O que está fazendo?# Quis saber. Ele girou os olhos antes de responder.

#Uma lança.# Encarou-a como se ela fosse uma retardada. Sakura corou ainda mais ao ver que tinha feito uma pergunta idiota. Irritou-se. Ele não precisava ser tão grosso.

#Hunf..Alguém já te disse que você é insuportável? Como é que as pessoas conseguem te agüentar?#

#Geralmente não há opções..# Foi a resposta fria. Apesar de tudo, Itachi se divertia com sua raiva.

#Isso é verdade..# Começou irônica. #Estou presa em uma ilha e minha única companhia é um insuportável, chato que não gosta de conversar..# Suspirou. #Droga Itachi.. Você deveria tentar ao menos ser mais legal.. O que acha de tentarmos manter uma conversa civilizada?# Itachi parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e a encarou.

#Sobre o que quer conversar?#

#Ah..Sei la.. Conte-me um pouco mais sobre você.. Hum..# Levou a mão ao queixo, mostrando que estava pensando. #Fale-me sobre seus pais..#

#Sou órfão..# Respondeu rapidamente.

#Oh..Sinto muito.. Você tem irmãos?# Continuou com o questionário.

#Tenho..#

#Mais novo ou mais velho?# Apesar de ter percebido que ele respondia suas perguntas monossilabicamente, continuou com o questionário. Quem sabe conhecendo-o melhor não pudessem passar a conviver melhor também?

#Mais ou menos isso..#

#É casado, já foi, ou algo do tipo?#

#Não..# Sakura começava a se irritar.

#Por que resolveu entrar para a ANBU?#

#Porque gosto de aventuras..#

#Droga.. Da pra tentar ser um pouco agradável?# Ele riu.

#Não o sou com pessoas que gosto, por que seria com você?# A jovem arregalou levemente os olhos.

#Você poderia ao menos fingir que ia com minha cara..# Cruzou os braços e fez bico. Itachi achou a cena divertida.

#E o que vai fazer? Chorar? Está parecendo uma criança birrenta..#

#Hunf.. Está dizendo isso, mas sei que não suportaria se estivesse aqui completamente sozinho..#

#Seria melhor do que ficar com você falando besteiras em meu ouvido o tempo todo..#

#Oh..Você tem certeza disso? Se quiser eu não falo mais com você..#

#Acharia perfeito..#

#Ah.. É mesmo? Então está bem.. Já que gosta tanto de ficar sozinho.. Pode ir começando a se acostumar que tem uma companhia nesta ilha.. Falarei com você apenas o que for completamente necessário..# Deu-lhe as costas e entrou na cabana.

Olhou para os lados a procura do que fazer. Com certeza o silencio seria pior para ela do que para Itachi. Subiu as escadas de bambu, que era o material que sustentava a casa e chegou a onde deveria ser o quarto. O chão era todo coberto por folhas que haviam sido colocadas ali recentemente. Itachi deveria ter feito o trabalho. Vasculhou o local com os olhos e viu algo que parecia uma saída. Caminhou até lá e sorriu ao sentir o vento vindo do mar assanhar-lhe os cabelos róseos que, quando soltos como estavam no momento, batiam na cintura.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou relaxada. O sol batia em sua face, porém não sentia calor. Voltando a abrir os olhos, Sakura viu o mar e sorriu. Aquilo era tudo tão lindo..

#Saia do sol ou vai ter uma insolação..# Ouviu uma voz vinda de baixo, apesar de não conseguir ver o dono desta. Ignorou-o e entrou. Desceu as escadas e voltou para onde ficava a sala-cozinha, já que não dava para distinguir uma da outra.

Teve sua atenção chamada para a faca que Itachi estivera usando quando voltara de seu banho. Aproximou-se com um sorriso na face.

"_**Dra. Não..Parece que sou uma velha-..**_

_**Mas é isso que você parece.. Tudo bem que melhorou um pouco com a blusa cortada e sem a meia-calça, mas ainda assim parece uma velha**__.." _

Lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram aquela tarde e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Ele a achava velha, fora da moda e antiquada? Concordava plenamente.. Então.. Por que não mudar?

Segurou a faca com firmeza enquanto segurava os cabelos. Começou a cortá-los lentamente. Sentia os cabelos caírem lentamente no chão, mas continuou. E se ficasse feio? Não importava.. Pior não poderia ficar certo? Finalmente terminou e se decepcionou ao lembrar-se de que não tinha um espelho para poder se olhar, mas podia ver-se no reflexo da água, certo?

Sorriu ainda mais enquanto passava a mão pelo novo corte e o sentia curto. Era estranho, afinal de contas usara-o grande por toda sua vida, e agora, em um momento de loucura o cortara. Queria perguntar a Itachi o que ele achara, mas não quebraria seu voto de silencio.

Saiu da cabana para ir até o lado se olhar. Desceu as pequenas escadas que tinha na entrada e começou a andar, porém parou ao ver que Itachi estava falando.

#O que diabos fez nesse cabelo?#

#Hunf..# Ergueu a cabeça e continuou a andar, ignorando-o. Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto a via se afastar. Não vira seu rosto com o novo corte, mas com certeza não estaria bom, já que o cabelo estava mal cortado e com várias pontas fora do lugar. O que dera em Sakura para fazer aquilo? Ela era louca? Só podia ser isso, afinal de contas, uma pessoa em seu juízo perfeito não teria coragem de ignorar Uchiha Itachi ou deixá-lo falando sozinho.

Levantou-se e foi atrás dela. Pulou em um galho e alcançou-a com facilidade. Ela continuava de costas para onde o agente estava e era o que ele queria. Ela continuou andando até chegar ao lago onde tomara banho. Subiu em uma das pedras e inclinou-se pra frente, para poder se olhar, deduziu. Pulou discretamente atrás dela, porém mais perto do que pretendia.

#Não gostei..# Falou em voz alta e próximo ao seu ouvido. Sakura assustou-se e gritou ao perder o equilíbrio. Virou-se e a única coisa que conseguiu alcançar foi Itachi. Segurou-se em seus braços, o puxando para a água junto com ela. Voltaram a superfície e ao ver a cara irritada e molhada de Itachi, Sakura não resistiu e desatou a rir.

A feição do rapaz foi perdendo as linhas duras ao vê-la rindo. Estava simplesmente linda com o cabelo curto. Ficara mais jovem..Mais feminina.. Apesar das pontas fora do lugar.. Nada que uma boa aparada não resolvesse. Sakura continuava a rir, ainda sem perceber que ele a encarava e que os dois continuavam juntos.

Itachi respirou fundo, aspirando o cheiro doce da jovem. Sem perceber, Sakura se inclinara, ficando ainda mais próxima a ele. Itachi teve seus sentidos embaralhados ao sentir o calor do corpo feminino, apesar da água. Entrelaçou-a pela cintura e a puxou contra seu corpo já tenso. Sentiu-se fervendo de desejo, apesar de saber que não deveria estar fazendo aquilo.

Sakura pareceu finalmente voltar a realidade e arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo tão próximo.

#I-Ita-chi..O que..O que..# Não conseguia processar uma frase pois estava nervosa demais para isso. Nunca havia estado tão próxima a um homem na vida, ainda mais um homem tão lindo, forte e experiente como Itachi. #O que você está fazendo?# Recuperou a voz e ia se afastar, mas ele o fez primeiro.

#Queria apenas acorda-la de sua crise de risos..# Respondeu com o costumeiro tom frio. Virou-se e nadou até a margem, mergulhando a cabeça na água no caminho. Ainda sentia o corpo quente. Qual homem algum dia imaginaria que seria tão excitante sentir aquele corpo colado ao seu? Lembrou-se do arrepio que sentira ao ter seus fartos e macios seios pressionados contra seu peito. Mergulhou mais uma vez. Tinha que parar com aquilo.. Estava começando a se irritar, pois estava parecendo mais um adolescente em ebulição do que o homem frio e controlado que era.

Saiu finalmente da água já controlado. Encarou-a novamente sério.

#Idiota.. Agora estou todo molhado e é tudo culpa sua..# Murmurou para a jovem que continuava estática no mesmo lugar. Ao ouvir o xingamento, nadou rapidamente para a margem. Saiu deste e o ignorou. Sacudiu o cabelo antes de começar a voltar para a cabana. Passou por Itachi para poder ir para a trilha que daria nesta.

Itachi respirou fundo algumas vezes após isso. Sakura não percebera, porém a blusa branca que usava estava transparente e os mamilos arrepiados, certamente pelo frio, mas dera asas a mente pervertida do agente, que a imaginou nua em seus braços, gemendo de excitação enquanto provocava-lhe os mamilos sensualmente.

Tirou a blusa que usava e voltou a pular no rio. Precisava de um banho para esfriar as idéias e voltar a ter controle sob seu corpo.

OoO

Voltou para a cabana já de cabeça fria. Não voltaria a perder o controle, se garantiu. Tinha que lembrar que, apesar de estarem sozinhos naquela ilha, ele estava a trabalho e não queria nenhum relacionamento. Ainda mais com a irritante Sakura.

Encontrou-a na escada ainda com a roupa molhada.

#Vai ficar doente se continuar com esta roupa molhada..# Ela o encarou e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Voltou a olhar pra frente, o ignorando. Itachi girou os olhos, entediado. Aquele joguinho estava irritando-o, mas se era aquilo que ela queria, era o que teria.

Olhou para o céu e viu que já começava a escurecer. Seria a primeira noite dos dois na ilha.. Aquele pensamento provocou o lado pervertido de Itachi, que resolveu se afastar da cabana e dela. Droga.. Ela não podia continuar sendo uma mulherzinha chata de roupas sérias e feias e os malditos cabelos compridos que não combinavam com seu rosto?

Suspirou, sabendo que aquilo não era certo. Sakura parecia ser do tipo que se apaixonava com um beijo. O que aconteceria caso ele cedesse e dormisse com ela? E se ela acabasse apaixonando-se? Terminaria machucada. Mas do que aquilo o importava? Desde quando se importava com os sentimentos dos outros? Se o problema fosse apenas esse, nada o impediria de se envolver.

Tinha que lembrar-se de que ela era a filha do presidente e de que ele deveria protegê-la e não se aproveitar dela.

Deitou-se na areia e relaxou pela primeira vez no dia. Olhou para o céu antes de fechar os olhos e deixar a mente vagar. Perguntou-se a quanto tempo não fazia aquilo e sorriu. Continuou relaxado e em pouco tempo dormiu.

OoO

Onde Itachi fora? Por que a deixara sozinha? Estava simplesmente apavorada naquela escuridão. Desde pequena sempre tivera medo do escuro, apesar de saber que naquele lugar não havia mais ninguém alem deles dois. O problema é que era medrosa demais.. Sempre fora, desde pequena morrera de medo do escuro e de coisas sobrenaturais que poderiam aparecer. Quando era pequena, lembrava-se claramente do pai a amedrontando e a deixando dormir em um quarto sozinha. Ele vivia contando historias terríveis e ela passava horas acordadas temendo, até que era vencida pelo sono e conseguia dormir.

Sabia que não existia nada que pudesse lhe fazer mal, mas não conseguia deixar de temer. Odiava completamente o escuro..

Afinal de contas, onde estava Itachi quando se precisava dele? Suspirou olhando para a praia iluminada apenas pela lua. Segundo seus cálculos, já fazia horas que ele havia sumido. Saíra caminhando pela praia e ainda não voltara. Será que ele estava machucado? Levantou-se rapidamente e seguiu na direção que ele havia ido.

Abraçou-se sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Estava apavorada. Continuou andando. Por sorte a lua clareava o caminho e não estava completamente na penumbra. Olhou mais adiante e conseguiu ver um vulto no chão. Arregalou os olhos antes de correr para onde estava o corpo de Itachi.

#Itachi?# Agachou-se desesperada ao seu lado. Checou os batimentos e viu que ele estava vivo. Respirou aliviada, mas ainda assim preocupada. #Itachi.. Acorde..# Sacudi-o levemente, mas nada acontecera. Passara a fazer a pressão em seu ombro com mais força. #Vamos, acorde..# Falou em um tom de voz mais alto. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma forte mão segurar em seu pulso e gritou ao ser arremessada na areia. Assustou-se ainda mais ao sentir uma faca pressionada contra seu pescoço.

#Ita-chi..# Murmurou levemente, o medo fazendo com que perdesse a voz. Encarou-o e viu que ele parecia atordoado, sem reconhecer a quem ameaçava com uma faca. Percebeu quando seus olhos se fixaram em seu rosto. Sentiu o aperto da faca afrouxar e a respiração do homem em cima de seus corpo normalizar, mas apenas por um curto período de tempo.

Itachi acordara assustado. Sentira que alguém o estava chamando e, na defensiva, atacou esta pessoa, que poderia ser um inimigo. Aos poucos seu olhar se fixou no rosto já conhecido e instantaneamente soltou a faca. Respirou fundo lembrando-se de tudo que acontecera nas ultimas horas.

Voltou a encarar o ser em baixo de si e seu olhar se prendeu nos lábios rosados e convidativos da jovem. No mesmo momento o clima no local ficou mais quente.. Ou talvez fosse apenas impressão dele.

Sentiu o corpo feminino comprimido contra o seu e com esforço conseguiu evitar um gemido. Tinha que se afastar.. Repetiu aquilo em mente várias vezes, mas não fizera muito efeito. Viu-a morder os lábios e encará-lo, parecendo hipnotizada pelo momento.

Itachi sabia que se quisesse a fazer sua, ela não negaria. Sabia também que se a beijasse não conseguiria parar e aquilo não podia acontecer.. Mas ela estava tão provocativa com a respiração acelerada e a face corada..

Com esforço, conseguiu se afastar. Rolou para o lado e deitou-se ali também. Ficou a olhar para a lua, enquanto sentia a respiração começar a normalizar, apesar do sangue ainda correr rápido em suas veias.

#Desculpe-me pela faca.. Achei que fosse um inimigo..# Murmurou com a voz mais fria que de costume. #Mas me diga.. Por que veio me procurar?# Sentou-se e olhou para a jovem ao seu lado.

#Hunf..# Virou o rosto. #Por nada..# Rapidamente se pôs de pé. Itachi suspirou irritado.

#Você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que infernizar minha vida? Se não era nada por que me acordou?# Ela o ignorou e continuou andando. O Uchiha, já sem paciência, levantou-se rapidamente e segurou-a pelo pulso. #Quer parar com essa infantilidade de me ignorar? Não acha que já é bastante crescidinha para fazer essas brincadeiras idiotas?# Sakura virou-se para ele com raiva.

#Olhe aqui, eu-# Foi calada pelos lábios de Itachi. Este a enlaçou pela cintura e a apertou contra seu corpo, enquanto a língua saboreava o doce sabor da boca feminina.

Sakura tinha os olhos arregalados. Ninguém nunca a beijara daquele jeito. O que Itachi pretendia? Não sabia e na verdade nem queria saber. Entrelaçou-o pelo pescoço e entregou-se aquele beijo. Acariciou-lhe a língua com a sua e assustou-se ao ouvir um gemido.

#Te machuquei?# Perguntou, a voz rouca soara como musica aos ouvidos de Itachi. Machucando-o? Só se fosse pela dor do desejo que sentia. Teve que conter outro gemido ao sentir os mamilos intumescidos contra seu peito. Apertou o quadril contra o dela e a jovem pareceu retornar a realidade.

Assustada, empurrou-o e caiu quando ele soltou-lhe a cintura.

Itachi recuperara o controle e suspirou irritado. Sentia-se um adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele, que não conseguia ver um rabo de saia sem ficar louco. O problema é que aquele era o único rabo de saia que o deixara assim em toda sua existência.

Encarou-a e riu. Sakura abriu a boca para falar, porém mais uma vez aquele dia, ele a interrompeu.

#Fiz isso apenas para que se calasse..# Sakura, que ainda tinha o coração e a respiração acelerada, irritou-se. Idiota.. A beijava e ficava dando desculpas esfarrapadas pelo acontecido? Um completo idiota.. Mas ela não se importava.. Era o que todos faziam, afinal de contas.

Levantou-se sem falar nada e sem encará-lo. Limpou a areia da roupa e começou a voltar para a cabana, sem ligar para o rapaz a sua frente.

Itachi sentiu raiva pela provocação não respondida. Queria que ela gritasse, que o xingasse, que o batesse e não aquele silêncio. Sabia que ela gostara do beijo tanto quanto ele, caso contrário não teria se entregado tanto. Se quisesse tê-la deitado na areia e feito-a sua, como certeza ela não teria se oposto. Ainda sentia o efeito do corpo da jovem contra o seu e aquilo não era bom. Tinha que se controlar ou faria uma besteira.

OoOoOoO

**Pois é..Demorou, mas saiu.. Aqui estou com mais um capitulo de Only us.. Pequeno admito, porém o fiz com todo o meu amor e carinho.. Prometo que o próximo será maior.. **

**Gostaram? **

**Itachi safadinho.. Sabia que ele não ia se controlar por muito tempo.. Mas quem sabe agora, não é mesmo?**

**Hehe..**

**Bom..Vamos as reviews:**

**Ioturak** – Espero que tenha gostado desse também.. E com certeza uma ilha deserta é o melhor lugar para um romance.. kkk.. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo

**NaH-Higurashi** – Gostou desse também? Espero que sim.. XD.. O caso da Kagome é que eu escrevo muita fic de Inuyasha.. Na verdade só escrevia do Inu..Dai na força do habito saiu um Kagome..Sorry sorry.. Não vai mais acontecer.. Beijos e até o próximo cap..

**Dominique** **Jolie** – Eu também tenho uma enorme queda por vilões.. Pra mim eles são sempre os melhores.. kkk.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. E pode esperar..Os hentais logo logo começaram a aparecer.. Beijinhos..

**sakusasuke**– Que bom então.. KK..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.. Beijão..

**.-xKarlinhax-** – Também amo Itachi e Sakura.. Espero que tenha gostado desse também..Beijos..

**Marina** – Espero que tenha gostado desse também.. Tadinho do Itachi mesmo..Mas ele não precisa ser tão mal com a sakura só por isso.. xD Beijos

**Uchiha GiH** – Com certeza o Itachi é um pervertido.. hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. Beijos..

**Smile Angel** – Que bom que você gostou.. Ai está mais um cap..Espero que tenha gostado também.. Beijinhos..

**Nandy** - HEAHEUEHAHEA.. É porque eu escrevia muita fic de Inuyasha, daí é o habito escrever os personagens dele.. Saiu Kagome sem querer.. Foi mal.. Garanto que nos próximos não aparecerá.. Ou se aparecer foi despercebido.. XD.. Beijoks

**Mariah-chan17** – Gostou desse também? Tomara que sim.. Hehe.. Beijinhos e até o próximo cap..

**lucia almeida martins** – Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. Beijos..

**miyuki-sakura** – Me esforçarei ao máximo para fazer um hentai bom.. Esse já teve algo.. Leve, mas teve..Espero que tenha gostado.. HEUAHAUIHEU.. Bejoks..

**Claki**– Não..Não é uma copia de fic.. É porque eu so acostumada a escrever fics de Inuyasha.. Daí o nome dos personagens já saem no automático.. Passou despercebido.. Sorry Sorry.. Prestarei mais atenção da próxima vez.. HEUIAHUEAUEA.. Lagoa azul? Me inspirei quando fiz a cabana.. O filme tinha que servir para alguma coisa não é mesmo? Hehe..Beijinhos..

**Mk-chan160** – Manaaaaaaaaa.. XD.. Ai está o cap.. Prontinho..Não escrevi mais depois daquela parte.. HEAUIHEAUIEAHUEA.. Falta de criatividade dá nisso.. Espero que tenha gostado viu? Te adooooooooooooooooru mana linda du meu tum tum.. Beijããããão

**Bom..Isso é tudo..**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews..**

**Um grande beijo para todos..**

**E até o próximo cap..**


	4. 3: Perdida

**Calma.. Calma.. Eu to viva.. E não esqueci de minhas fics.. Por isso, cá estou com um capitulo quentinho de Only Us para vocês.. (Nuss..Isso ta parecendo propaganda de alguma coisa que eu não consegui identificar o que..)**

**Boa leitura.. ;P**

**OoOoOoOoO**

O clima continuou chato e nenhum dos dois fez algo para inverter a situação.

"_Não ligo a mínima pra ele.. Quero mais é que ele escorregue de uma pedra, caia de cara no chão e arrebente aquele rostinho lindo, fofo, charmoso.." _Suspirou. "_FRIO, ARROGANTE, IDIOTA E PERVERTIDO.. É isso que ele é.._" A jovem bióloga pensou irritada.

Porque sempre que Itachi se aproximava não conseguia tratá-lo com indiferença? Talvez porque não conseguia tratar ninguém do jeito que estava sendo tratada, mas isso não queria dizer que ela tivesse que ser educada com ele enquanto só levava patadas.

Entrou na cabana batendo pé. Esquecera-se completamente de seu medo de escuro. Só conseguia pensar na raiva que sentia do rapaz que roubara seu primeiro beijo de verdade. Na verdade o beijo fora maravilhoso.. Melhor que os beijos que sempre sonhara em receber. Definitivamente Itachi era experiente naquela área e pensar naquilo a deixava enciumada.

Ciúmes? Ela? De Itachi? Quem dissera um absurdo daqueles? Ou pensara, não importa.. Era uma completa mentira. A coisa mais impossível de se acontecer. Haruno Sakura com ciúmes de Itachi? JAMAIS!! Odiava-o completamente e, JAMAIS, sentiria ciúmes dele.

Com a face emburrada e os braços cruzados sob o peito, a jovem sentou-se onde deveria ser a cama montada pelo agente. Esta era um amontoado de diversas folhas não tóxicas e que deixaria o local um pouco mais confortável. Olhando melhor o 'quarto', a jovem percebeu que só havia uma cama. Grande, porém somente uma.

O que aquele tarado pretendia? Aproveitar-se de sua inocência enquanto dormia? Hunf.. Se ele achava que iria dormir na mesma cama que ela estava muito enganado. Deitou-se de um jeito que apenas uma pessoa conseguisse ficar ali. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, mas a falta de sono não colaborava.

Deitou-se de barriga para cima e fitou o teto. Tocou a fina corrente de ouro que, por sorte, continuava em seu pescoço. Aquela era a única demonstração de carinho que recebera em toda sua vida, mesmo sem se lembrar de como a adquirira. Era a jóia que sua mãe lhe dera quando acabara de nascer.

Sabia de toda a historia de como a jóia viera parar em seu pescoço, porém não se lembrava. Era pequena demais para poder lembrar de alguma coisa. Segundo o que lhe contaram, sua mãe estava fraca, mas tivera forças para dizer qual seria seu nome e de colocar a corrente em seu pescoço. O pingente era um coração que se abria e que podia colocar duas fotos, mas o recebera apenas com uma, que era a foto da própria mãe.

Lembrou-se também de Kakashi, seu melhor e único amigo. Conhecia-o há quase dez anos e sentia um carinho muito grande por ele. Diria até que ele era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, afinal de contas, Kakashi era o 'p_ai' _que ela nunca tivera. Ela o amava com um e a recíproca era verdadeira. Era por isso que a foto de Kakashi ocupava o lugar vago no pingente ao lado de sua mãe.

Fechou os olhos deixando que mais lembranças invadissem-lhe a mente. Sentiu a cabeça pesar antes do sono carregá-la para o mundo dos sonhos.

OoO

Itachi não sentia a mínima vontade de retornar para a cabana. Assim que colocasse os pés lá, Sakura o olharia com cara feia e decididamente ele não estava com paciência para aquilo. Iria esperar um bom tempo até que a raiva dela diminuísse e pudesse voltar. Com certeza aquilo iria demorar bastante.

Voltou a deitar-se na areia e a admirar o mar. Concentrou suas atenção neste e na lua que brilhava intensamente. Esta era refletida pelas águas, dando um ar nostálgico ao local. Itachi se perguntou quando foi a ultima vez que sentira uma paz interior tão grande. Havia tanto tempo que não parava para descansar.. Na verdade nem sabia o significado da palavra descanso.

Deixou-se relaxar enquanto admirava aquela vista rara e preciosa. Ficou ali por um longo tempo, deixando que a brisa gelada da noite esfriasse-lhe o corpo. A ilha fazia bastante frio à noite, mas aquilo não o incomodava. Pelo contrario, adorava o frio.

Deveria voltar para a cabana? Perguntou-se. Com certeza Sakura já estaria dormindo, então o que faria lá? Poderia dormir muito bem ali já que se encontrava confortável.

Lembrou-se de jovem deitada lá dentro. Desde que voltara não ouvira um único ruído vindo da cabana e aquilo era alarmante, pois silêncio não era o forte da garota de cabelos róseos..

Resolveu entrar e ver se estava tudo bem com ela. Era sua missão afinal de contas.. Tinha que mantê-la viva até que fossem resgatados.

Entrou sem fazer barulho e subiu as escadas. Chegou ao local onde ela estava dormindo e constatou que, por incrível que parecesse, estava tudo tranqüilo. Virou-se pronto para sair quando um pequeno barulho chamou sua atenção.

Virou-se e percebeu que Sakura encontrava-se encolhida na _cama_, tremendo de frio. Seu queixo batia e os lábios estavam levemente brancos.

Itachi sentiu o sangue voltar a correr mais rápido quando pensamentos pervertidos invadiam sua mente. Sentia vontade de deitar-se ao seu lado e aquecê-la.. Fazê-la sentir aquele fogo que não o mantinha aquecido..

Sacudiu a cabeça e percebeu que se aproximara dela inconscientemente. Afastou-se assustado.

Por deus.. Por que sentia tanto desejo por aquela menina chata e sem graça? Era incompreensível.. Comparada às mulheres com quem costumava sair, Sakura não era nada. Não era sofisticada, muito menos charmosa ou sexy. Vestia roupas feias e sérias que a deixavam com aparência de velha. Se colocasse sua tia solteirona ao lado dela poderia até dizer que a tia era mais charmosa.

Levou a mão ao queixo tentando lembrar-se de mais algum defeito, mas não encontrou. Eram poucos defeitos, mas que a apagavam completamente. Como podia, então, sentir-se atraído por ela?

Sakura possuía um corpo de dar inveja à qualquer modelo famosa, mas nunca percebera aquilo e nem dera valor. Era esbelta, possuía tudo no lugar certo e do tamanho certo.. Sua pele branca era macia e parecia implorar que fosse tocada e acariciada. Definitivamente, Sakura era uma mulher notável.. Apenas ela precisava descobrir aquilo.

Voltando sua atenção para onde a jovem encontrava-se deitada, viu que ela se virava de um lado para o outro, buscando uma posição que a aquecesse, mas não parecia ter sucesso. Itachi poderia muito bem deitar-se ao seu lado e a esquentar, mas não tinha porque fazer aquilo.

Nunca havia se importado com ninguém além dele mesmo, porque haveria de se importar agora? Uma coisa sentir atração sexual pela filha do presidente.. Outra coisa era envolver os sentimentos no jogo.

Saiu do quarto sem ao menos olhar pra traz.

Voltou para a praia e se deitou na areia. Desejava que aquela missão tivesse sido um sucesso e que eles não estivessem presos naquela ilha idiota. Passara-se apenas um dia e parecia que estavam ali há séculos.

Lembrou-se da noite passada. Quem teria sido perdido na missão? Esperava que não tivessem perdido muitos agentes. Sentia-se diretamente ligado à sua equipe e sempre que uma vida era perdida sentia-se mal, apesar de nunca demonstrar seus sentimentos. Era uma coisa que havia aprendido com o tempo. Se queria ser bom, deveria ser temido e respeitado.

Vivia em função do trabalho e nunca parava. Talvez fosse por isso que era o melhor.

Fechou os olhos procurando esquecer as preocupações que o assolaram. Seu grupo sabia se virar e com certeza todos estariam bem. Tinha outras coisas para se preocupar no momento.

OoOoO

Sakura acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Fazia calor naquele momento, porém durante a noite havia quase congelado de tanto frio. Tivera muita sorte por não pegar um resfriado.

"ATCHIIN"

Bom.. Pelo menos achava que tinha tido sorte.

Levantou-se e ajeitou a roupa que se encontrava completamente desalinhada ao seu corpo. A saia que ia até o joelho fazia com que o calor aumentasse, sem contar que o forro da peça de roupa começava a irritar suas pernas. Olhou melhor ao redor e constatou que se encontrava completamente sozinha. Procurou a faca que usara para cortar sua blusa e por sorte Itachi não a tinha levado.

Tirou rapidamente a saia e virou-a ao avesso. Começou a cortar o forro com agilidade. Não ficara perfeito ao fim do trabalho, mas ainda assim a saia estava mais confortável e menos calorenta que antes

Desceu as escadas e saiu da cabana. Encontrou Itachi sem camisa cortando alguns cocos. Sentiu o calor subir para o rosto e teve certeza de que estava corada. Via apenas suas costas, mas aquela visão era suficiente para deixá-la sem ar.

Uma gota de suor deslizou pelo ombro largo, passando pelos músculos das costas e perdendo-se na calça. A cena deixou-a com água na boca, imaginando para onde teria ido a gota. Arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça ao perceber em que estava pensando. Definitivamente o sol estava afetando seu juízo.

#Seria possível que você parasse de admirar minhas costas e dissesse de uma vez por todas o que quer?# Apesar de ainda estar de costas, Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar feio.

#Hunf..Quem te disse que tenho algo a dizer?# Itachi suspirou.

#Tome.. Beba isso..# Entregou o coco que havia acabado de abrir. Mesmo sem querer os olhos da jovem brilharam. Estava com fome e com sede. Não querendo discutir, pegou o coco de suas mãos, virou-o na boca e bebeu metade da água, pois a outra metade caiu em cima de si.

Riu sem terminar de bebê-lo todo. Encontrava-se completamente suja e sentia-se uma criança novamente. Ainda rindo encarou Itachi, que a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Devia estar se perguntando se ela era louca. Sorriu travessa enquanto virava o que restara de água no coco na cabeça do agente. Riu descontroladamente ao ver a expressão incrédula em sua face. Definitivamente o sol afetara seu juízo, pois nunca teria sequer imaginado jogar algo em quem quer que seja muito menos um agente da ANBU chato, insuportável, pervertido, mas que tinha as costas maravilhosas. (Em homenagem à Mk-chan160, a menina tarada por costas..)

Ainda rindo, viu-o segurar o facão, que usara para partir o coco, com mais força.

#Oh..Você não pretende me matar..# Riu mais um pouco. #..Só por causa de uma brincadeira..# Continuou a rir. #..Não é mesmo?# Quanto mais ela ria, com mais raiva ele ficava.

#Não duvide de meus instintos assassinos Sakura.. Estamos sozinhos e quando formos resgatados, poderia dizer que você morreu no mar e todos acreditariam..# Sua voz era cruel para que ela acreditasse, mas provavelmente soara como brincadeira, pois ela apenas rira com mais intensidade.

Não agüentando o peso de seu corpo, Sakura se sentou no chão, mas logo já estava deitada. Segurava a barriga e tinha lagrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Não entendia o motivo daquilo tudo, mas parecia que havia acordado de bom humor aquela manhã.

#Não me provoque..# Murmurou com a voz dura, mas a jovem não deu atenção.

#Mas eu..# Não conseguia falar por causa de sua crise de risos. #..Não estou..# Respirou fundo ainda rindo. #..Te provocando..# Suspirou. #..Estou apenas..Rindo..#

#PARE DE RIR..# Gritou a assustando e fazendo com que ela parasse de rir por um momento. Sakura tinha os olhos levemente arregalados de surpresa, mas ao ver seu cabelo molhado, não resistiu, e voltou a rir. #Sakura..# Murmurou entre dentes, raivoso. #Se você continua rindo eu vou..#

#Vai o que?# Riu com ainda mais intensidade sem perceber a expressão maliciosa que se passara em sua face. #Vai me bater?#

#Vou fazer isso..# Abaixou-se e a colocou por sobre os ombros. Sakura parou um pouco de rir ao perceber a '_gravidade'_ da situação. Começou a se debater, mas ainda rindo.

#Me solte seu idiota.. Ponha-me no chão..# Batia em suas costas, mas estava levando tudo na brincadeira. Não acreditando que ele fosse fazer algo sério. Só acreditou quando começou a ver a água. #Itachi.. Você não pretende realmente fazer isso, não é mesmo?.. OH.. VOCÊ NÃO-# Não teve tempo de falar mais nada e foi atirada na água. Esta estava gelada, fazendo com que acordasse completamente de seus devaneios. #SEU IDIOTA, CHATO, IMBECIL..SEU..# Encarou-o e voltou a rir, irritando-o ainda mais, se é que isso era possivel. #Itachi.. Eu não sabia que você era tão engraçado..# Ainda tinha um leve tom de riso na voz. Mergulhou a cabeça na água para arrumar o cabelo que estava desalinhado. Jogou os cabelos para traz sem notar que a cena tornara-se sexy aos olhos do agente.

#Não sou engraçado.. Você que está se revelando ser uma louca..# Murmurou emburrado. Sakura se levantou e soltou mais uma gargalhada.

#Ai..Não me lembro de já ter rido tanto em minha vida..# Reparou que ele ainda se encontrava seco, já que onde eles estavam era raso. Sorriu travessa. Sem esperar que ele se conscientizasse daquilo, começou a jogar água nele, molhando-o completamente e o deixando ainda mais irritado.

#Ora sua..GRRR..Eu devia afogar você..# Sua voz saíra ameaçadora enquanto avançava em sua direção.

#OH.. NÃO.. NÃO ITACHI..# Ela começou a correr mais para o fundo, porém ainda rindo, levando tudo na brincadeira. Correu por um tempo até a água impedi-la de continuar. Mergulhou para tentar se afastar mais rápido, mas logo voltou a superfície. Olhou pra traz e riu ao ver que ele já se encontrava muito próximo. Voltou a tentar nadar, aumentando a velocidade, mas foi alcançada do mesmo jeito. Itachi a segurou pelo pé, trazendo-a para mais próximo dele.

#Você vai aprender a não me provocar..# Sem esperar alguma reação dela, afundou-lhe a cabeça na água. Segurando seus cabelos, a fez voltar à superfície. Puxou-o para traz, para que ela ficasse com a cabeça inclinada e para que desse para ver seu rosto melhor. #Vai continuar rindo?# Perguntou entre dentes.

#Não.. HAHAHA..Eu não..# Itachi voltou a mergulhar sua cabeça, demorando um pouco mais desta vez.

#Vai parar?# Puxou o cabelo para traz com um pouco mais de força, deixando-a completamente à sua mercê. Sakura ofegava devido ao período que ficara sem respirar e tinha as faces vermelhas. Só então Itachi percebeu que tinha ido longe demais com aquilo tudo. Estavam perigosamente próximos e que a situação encontrava-se provocante demais para que ele pudesse resistir. Desceu a cabeça e capturou-lhe os lábios, já entreabertos, com os seus.

Sakura ficara surpresa com o beijo, apesar de querer que ele a beijasse. Não achava que ele fosse mesmo fazê-lo. Sonhara com aquilo por toda a noite e naquele momento a ultima coisa em que pensaria era em resistir. Entregou-se ao momento sem se importar com o que aconteceria depois.

Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e o puxou mais para si. A língua do rapaz explorava-lhe cada canto da boca com delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo com desejo. Itachi ainda segurava seus cabelos e os puxou para traz para separá-la apenas alguns centímetros de si. Além de ofegante e corada, Sakura agora se encontrava com os lábios vermelhos e inchados e seus olhos brilhavam de desejo. Foi aquele brilho que o levou a puxá-la novamente para si e a beijar com paixão.

Soltou seu cabelo e desceu a mão para o meio das costas dela. A outra mão acompanhou o movimento. Puxou-a mais contra si e o gemido que subiu à sua garganta só não foi ouvido graças aos lábios que continuavam colados aos seus. Sakura tinha os mamilos excitados e estes roçavam contra seu peito, o levando à beira da loucura.

Sakura estava completamente entregue àquele momento. As caricias e os beijos do agente faziam com que um calor estranho se espalhasse pelo seu corpo, terminando no baixo ventre. Provocante, mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e brincou com a língua neste quando estava entre seus dentes. Itachi murmurou palavras incompreensíveis à ela, que agora lhe acariciava os cabelos e o pescoço, o fazendo sentir leves arrepios em partes sensíveis, mas sem ela saber daquele detalhe.

Itachi desceu e subiu as mãos por suas costas, provocando-a. Desceu até encontrar a divisão entre a saia e a blusa e tornou a subir por dentro desta, enquanto a língua acariciava sensualmente a da jovem. Arranhou levemente suas costas, a excitando ainda mais.

As mãos de Sakura agora se encontravam paradas sob seu peito. Inconscientemente a jovem começou a movimentá-las. Fazia movimentos circulares, mas sem se dar conta daquilo. Não prestava atenção em nada do que estava acontecendo. Estava simplesmente nas nuvens. O mundo parecia ter parado e ela não se dera conta.

Não percebera também que Itachi soltara seu sutiã e que tirara as mãos de dentro de sua blusa. Puxou-a contra seu corpo e abandonou seus lábios. Desceu lentamente os beijos pelo queixo, passando pelo pescoço e subindo para a orelha. Mordiscou-a levemente para logo depois passar a língua por toda a região. Tudo muito calmo e excitante, a levando à loucura.

Sakura mordeu os lábios para que nenhum som fosse emitido, mas aquilo era uma árdua tarefa.

Itachi começou a desabotoar-lhe a blusa lentamente. Assim que terminou, subiu as mãso por seu ombro, descendo uma das alças do sutiã e depois a outra. Afastou-se o suficiente para admirá-la.

Sakura tinha o rosto ainda mais corado que antes e sua face demonstrava que desejava que ele continuasse. O rapaz não perdeu tempo. Desceu a blusa, puxou o sutiã já solto e o jogou em qualquer lugar. Puxou-a contra seu corpo enquanto as mãos experientes desciam lentamente para tocar-lhe o seio. Sem mais conseguir se conter, um leve gemido escapou dos lábios femininos.

Aquele gemido deveria tê-lo levado à loucura, mas por sorte fez com que ele acordasse do mundo em que os dois se encontravam perdidos e recuperasse o controle sob seu corpo e sua mente. Afastou-a bruscamente de si. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando começara aquilo tudo..

..Ou talvez ele soubesse.

Sakura finalmente conseguiu focar o homem à sua frente. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu que a água tocava-lhe a barriga nua.. Sim, NUA!!! Cobriu-se com a mão e rapidamente pegou a blusa que passara boiando ao seu lado. Segurou-a em frente ao corpo de um modo que cobrisse tudo que estivesse à vista do agente.

Itachi a encarou friamente antes de lhe dar as costas e sair dali. Tinha que fazer aquilo ou então terminaria o que havia começado e que com muita força de vontade encerrara.

OoO

Viu-o sair do mar e entrar na mata. Ainda segurava a blusa contra o peito, chocada. Como se deixara ser humilhada daquele jeito? Oh.. Só em pensar que ele vira o que nem seu próprio pai tinha visto, sentia vontade de se afogar..

O pior de tudo é que fora ELE quem parara e não ela, como da ultima vez. Sakura estava completamente entregue à tudo que estava acontecendo que nem percebera que a coisa chegara longe demais, mas ele percebera, e como não queria fazer aquilo desde o começo, separou-se.. A beijara apenas para que ela parasse de rir e como havia tido uma resposta positiva da parte dela, continuara com o jogo.

Mais uma vez ela fazia papel de idiota. Já estava cansada disso.. Por que todos sempre resolviam brincar com seus sentimentos? Era tão desprezível ao ponto de nenhum homem se interessar por ela? Pelo que tudo indicava a resposta era sim.

Afastou a blusa do peito e tirou um pouco o excesso de água. Preparou-se para vesti-la quando percebeu que faltava uma peça. Arregalou levemente os olhos ao ver que não encontrava o sutiã em parte alguma. Procurou por um bom tempo, mas teve que admitir, derrotada, que era impossível achá-lo. Se não tivesse perdido tanto tempo remoendo suas mágoas a maré não o teria levado.

Suspirou triste.

O que fizera para merecer tudo aquilo? Sempre tinha sido uma boa filha, apesar de todos os defeitos do pai, nunca havia feito algo de ruim para alguém, mas, ainda assim parecia que tinha jogado pedra na cruz, tocado fogo na igreja e demolido-a logo após. Depois de tudo ainda falara mal de todos os anjos e santos existentes.

Sua vida sempre fora uma merda, mas nas ultimas semanas batera recordes: Fora seqüestrada, no dia do seu resgate tudo dera errado e então ficara presa em uma ilha deserta. Agora se encontrava com o homem mais arrogante da face da terra.. O pior de todos, diria.. Ao menos todos os outros não brincavam tão abertamente com ela.. Não a beijavam, nem acariciavam para depois tirar o corpo fora. Não chegavam a ir tão longe.

Itachi era um idiota se pensava que podia tratá-la daquele jeito.

Sakura suspirou novamente. Esqueceria tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles e trataria o agente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era o melhor remédio para os dois.

Torceu mais a blusa antes de vesti-la. Sentiu o tecido molhado em contato com a pele sensível dos seios e se arrepiou. Sentia-se nua sem o sutiã, mas não podia fazer nada.

Saiu da água e sentou-se ao sol em uma pedra para poder secar-se. O mar ainda estava baixo, logo, demoraria da água alcançar o lugar onde estava sentada.

Queria poder tirar a blusa e coloca-la para secar, ao invés de fazê-la secar em seu próprio corpo, mas não podia fazer aquilo, pois Itachi poderia chegar a qualquer momento e daí todo seu plano de esquecer o que havia acontecido iria por água abaixo.

Admirou toda a beleza natural daquele lugar. Era tudo tão lindo.. Sakura deixou o corpo cair sobre a pedra. Deitou-se e passou a admirar o céu. O sol não estava muito forte ainda, mas esquentava o corpo. O calor não era insuportável, pois na ilha não parava de ventar, o que deixava o clima gostoso.

Fechou os olhos e deixou a mente vagar, livrando-a dos problemas. Em pouco tempo, Sakura dormia.

OoO

Por que Sakura tinha que ser tão inocentemente deliciosa? Por que apenas ela o fazia perder o controle de seu corpo? Aquilo eram coisas que Itachi não sabia responder, o que o frustrava.

Seu corpo ainda ardia de desejo por ela.. Seu membro, ainda excitado, implorava pela finalização do que havia começado no mar. Chegava a doer tamanho era seu desejo. Precisava de uma mulher ou explodiria.

Gemeu irritado enquanto deixava o corpo cair deitado na margem úmida do rio. Aquilo não era bom. Estavam sozinhos e se continuasse daquele jeito em algum momento não poderia se controlar mais e faria uma besteira.

Itachi riu. Lembrava-se o que fazia em sua adolescência, para satisfazer suas necessidade quando não tinha uma mulher com ele. Mas aquilo fora há muito tempo, quando ainda não sabia nada sobre a arte da sedução e ainda era um fedelho louco por sexo.

Hoje em dia era mais controlado. Tinha em sua cama a mulher que queria e no outro dia a descartava. Nunca havia morrido de desejo por nenhuma delas.. Muito menos perdera o controle de seu corpo quando estavam juntos.. Por que com Sakura tinha que ser diferente? Por que tinha que querer a única mulher que não podia ter? Afinal de contas, por que não podia tê-la mesmo?

Talvez por que ela era a filha do presidente e a pessoa que tinha que proteger em sua missão? Sim.. A missão.. Era esse o motivo. Ele nunca se envolvia com alguém em uma missão. Era uma regra que havia imposto sobre si mesmo. E ele não quebrava regras, mesmo que esta fosse _completamente_ desvantajosa para si.

Olhou para baixo e viu que seu _amigo_ continuava animado.

#Isso vai acabar comigo..# Murmurou enquanto começava a pensar em coisas nojentas ou desagradáveis. Era uma boa tática para diminuir a excitação, caso contrario teria que optar pelo que fazia quando era adolescente.

OoO

Sentiu algo gelado bater em seu rosto e aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos. Acordou de vez, quando mais água bateu em seu rosto. Sentou-se na pedra rapidamente e uma tontura a invadiu pelo rápido movimento e pelo susto. Constatou que a maré já havia subido e muito. Levantou-se rapidamente quando esta recuara e correu para a parte seca da areia. Por sorte não se molhara muito.

Quanto tempo ficara ali no sol? Pela intensidade deste fora um bom período e também, a blusa já se encontrava seca. Caminhou para a cabana se perguntando onde Itachi estava que não havia voltado ainda.

Sentiu as pernas tremerem quando se abaixou para sentar na escada da cabana e esperá-lo. Reparou que suas mãos também tremiam e que estava suando frio. Tinha ficado tempo demais no sol e agora sentia as conseqüências.

Sua boca estava seca.. Necessitava beber água urgentemente.. Provavelmente o liquido ajudaria a passar o mal estar. Levantou-se e caminhou em passos lentos para a mata, sentindo a cabeça girar e um leve enjôo a invadir. Lembrara-se também de que não havia comido nada o dia inteiro. Juntando muito sol e nada no estomago a não ser água de coco, teria sérios problemas. Depois que bebesse água iria procurar algo para comer.

O lugar onde pegaria a água não era tão longe e logo poderia estar saciada. Sorriu criando coragem para seguir. Respirou fundo e começou a andar mais rápido, subindo a leve inclinação que dava no matagal.

Continuou andando ignorando a cabeça que além de continuar a girar, agora doía. Deveria estar quente por causa do exercício físico, mas continuava gelada. Sabia que não estava bem, mas precisava beber água. Seguiu seu caminho buscando o auxilio das árvores que encontrava no caminho. Parava um pouco para descansar, mas logo retomava a caminhada. Quanto antes chegasse melhor.

#Por deus.. Não lembrava que fosse tão longe..# Ela se encontrava ofegante e encostada em uma árvore para descansar um pouco. Já tinha um bom tempo caminhando e não encontrara a fonte, o que não era normal. Estaria perdida? Não se lembrava de ter saído da trilha feita por Itachi..

Suspirando, Sakura passou a mão pela testa, limpando o suor e no mesmo momento, tudo se tornou rapidamente escuro.

Abriu os olhos com força, certificando-se de que estava acordada. Continuava ofegante apesar do esforço que tinha feito ter sido mínimo.

#Força Sakura-chan.. Você consegue.. Vamos lá menina.. Não se deixe vencer por uma tontura..# Afastou-se da árvore determinada. Continuou andando em passos mais ou menos rápidos. Só então percebeu que estava descendo o morro, ao invés de subindo. Virou-se rapidamente para poder voltar, mas essa rápida virada fez com que a tontura piorasse. Sentiu uma pontada mais forte na cabeça e perdeu o equilíbrio. Seu corpo desabou para traz e rolou pelo morro que ela estivera descendo segundos antes. Bateu em uma árvore e só então parou. Sakura encontrava-se desacordada.

**OoOoOoO**

**Aew.. Mais um cap pronto.. Que lindo.. **

**XD**

**Digam-me.. Vocês gostaram? (Olhinhos brilhando) Ein? Ein? Ein?**

**Eu curti.. Ai ai ai.. Tadinha da Sakura-chan.. O Itachi é um chato, insensível... **

**E agora? A sakura.. Desmaiada.. Perdida na mata.. O que será que vai acontecer??**

**Só no próximo cap..**

**MUAHAHAHAHA.. Eu sou má.. Muito má.. Como atiça assim a curiosidade dos outros Aline Copque? Coisa feia.. Feissima.. Pode isso não..**

**Bom.. É isso.. As reviews serão respondidas um cap sim um cap não ok? Alguém contra? Espero que não.. XD.. É melhor por que eu posto mais rápido as fics, mas também eu gosto de responder as reviews, sendo assim, será um cap sim outro não..**

**Leitores amados de minha vida.. NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEW.. PLEASE.. XD**

**É importante pra mim.. Me motiva a continuar escrevendo.. ;P**

**Então é isso.. Até o próximo cap.. Beijoksss..**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. 4:Cuidados

**Obs – Sakura não sabe nadar!!! No capitulo anterior ela nadou 'cachorrinho'.. Típico de quem não sabe nadar.. E horas ela nadava assim, horas ela dava um impulso no solo. E no capitulo três onde ela 'nadou rapidamente' foi a mesma coisa ok? (Eu esqueço que ela não sabe nadar!! KKKKK.. Sorry) Desculpem se deixei isso confuso..**

**Obs2 – Ela não bateu exatamente a cabeça ao cair.. Bateu o corpo todo, no geral.. Foi uma pancada só, Ok?**

**Obrigada pela atenção.. E boa leitura.. XD**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Voltou à cabana já de tarde, mais ou menos três horas diria (**Obs2 – Mais ou menos meia hora depois que Sakura deixou o local**). Nos longos anos na ANBU aprendera a determinar as horas pela posição do sol.

Suspirou lembrando-se do longo período em que passara tentando esquecer a cena na praia. Após muitos banhos gelados no lago conseguira finalmente acalmar _os ânimos_. Ao chegar na cabana estranhou o intenso silêncio. Sakura estava dormindo?

Entrou no local afim de constatar aquilo. Procurou-a e não a encontrou.

#Sakura?# Chamou, mas não houve resposta. #Sakura?# Chamou um pouco mais alto desta vez. Constatou que ela não se encontrava ali. Deu uma olhada na praia e nada. Tentou se tranqüilizar afirmando que ela poderia ter ido buscar água e não havia retornado ainda. Precisava apenas esperar e logo ela retornaria.

Sentou-se na escada e pôs-se a admirar o mar. Sentiu o estômago roncar exigindo comida e levantou-se para procurar o que comer. Estava morto de fome e quando Sakura voltasse com certeza se encontraria no mesmo estado.

OoO

Depois de um bom tempo havia conseguido pescar cinco peixes médios. Dois pra ele, dois pra Sakura e o outro teria que dividir se a jovem ainda fosse querer. A uma hora dessas, ela já deveria ter voltado para a cabana à muito tempo. Iniciou então a caminhada de volta para o local, que deveria levar uns vinte minutos, pois havia escolhido pescar perto das pedras, que a maré era mais calma e era onde havia mais peixes para pescar.

O sol já havia baixado bastante e só então Itachi percebeu que gastara bastante tempo pescando aqueles peixes. Chegando lá, dá-los-ia para Sakura limpar e pôr no fogo. Já fizera sua parte, era a vez dela de fazer alguma coisa. Se ela pensava que iria ter a comida sem ter que fazer nada estava muito enganada.

Finalmente alcançou a cabana e estranhou não encontrá-la sentada na varanda ou deitada na areia. Devia estar lá dentro aprontando alguma coisa. Entrou e depositou os peixes na _cozinha_. Sakura não estava em nenhum dos cômodos pelo qual ele passara. Deveria estar dormindo.

Subiu as escadas que dava no quarto silenciosamente, esperando não acordá-la. Entrou neste e não a encontrou. Ficou preocupado. Ela ainda não havia retornado e aquilo era alarmante. Será que tinha se perdido? Ou pior.. Havia se machucado! Picada por um inseto venenoso ou tropeçado e torcido o pé? E por que ele estava pensando apenas no pior? Ela podia simplesmente ter ido passear pela praia, daí resolvera entrar no mar e... Tinha se afogado?

Droga.. Droga.. Ele tinha que parar de pensar no pior e procurá-la.. Mas.. E se ela não estivesse realmente perdida? Com certeza riria de sua cara por ter se preocupado. Sentou-se na varanda da cabana irritado, mas sem demonstrar isso em sua expressão.

O que devia fazer? O mais certo seria procurá-la ao invés de ficar fazendo suposições. Se estava bem ou não, não importava. Logo anoiteceria e seria complicado, mesmo pra ele, encontrar o caminho de volta.

Entrou na mata seguindo as _pistas_ que ela deixara na areia e que davam na trilha que iria para a fonte onde eles pegavam água. Podia ver as folhas pisadas e amassadas e marcas de pés nos chãos, que eram recentes ou já teriam sumido. Seguindo os instintos, Itachi continuou seu caminho.

OoO

A cabeça latejava e os olhos pesavam. Recuperava a consciência aos poucos, mas parecia não ter forças para abrir os olhos ou para executar qualquer movimento.

O corpo todo doía, mas ainda assim Sakura se forçou a, pelo menos, abrir os olhos. Examinou o local onde se encontrava. Lembrou-se então dos últimos acontecimentos daquele dia. Os beijos trocados com Itachi, a pedra ao sol, a sede e a fraqueza e por fim o acidente que a levara até ali.

Piscou lentamente antes de tomar coragem e se por de pé. Sentia as pernas bambas e o corpo pesar para frente, querendo cair, mas tinha que continuar. Por algumas brechas deixadas pelas altas árvores do local, pode ver que logo anoiteceria. Tinha que sair dali, com forças ou sem forças.

Apoiou-se em uma árvore e, decidida, começou a subida pelo morro que tinha descido, horas atrás. Levou a perna para frente pronta para transferir seu peso, só não havia percebido que o pé estava machucado. Gemeu de dor quando pisou e finalmente se deu conta. O pé latejava e a dor deste era pior do que todas as que sentia pelo corpo juntas.

Como não tinha percebido que o pé estava machucado? A dor era intensa demais para ter sido ignorada. Sakura fechou os olhos com força segurando as lágrimas e mordendo os lábios com força para não gemer de dor. Levantou o pé machucado e deu três pulos em uma perna só até alcançar outra árvore. A partir daquele ponto começava a subida do morro.

Sakura respirou fundo antes de começar a tentar subir com uma perna só. Mal começou a subir e as leis da física a venceram. Jogou o corpo pra frente e caiu apoiada nos joelhos. Foi subindo naquela posição (Engatinhando) e viu que dava certo, apesar de ser trabalhoso e demorado do mesmo jeito.

Tentava ao máximo ignorar todas as dores em seu corpo, mas aquela parecia ser uma tarefa mais difícil do que subir o morro com o pé machucado. Piscou rapidamente ao sentir a terra embaixo de seu joelho ceder. Segurou-se em uma grossa raiz que se encontrava próxima a sua mão e somente graças a isso não voltou a descer. Fez força e conseguiu voltar à antiga posição. Voltou a subir mais cuidadosamente agora.

Alcançou uma árvore e se apoiou nesta para descansar um pouco. Voltou a olhar para o céu. Dentro de poucos instantes a noite cairia deixando a floresta na completa escuridão. Só de pensar naquilo um arrepio de horror percorreu seu corpo. Estava mais ou menos escuro ainda.. Dava pra enxergar o caminho e o que havia a frente, mas ainda assim ela já começava a se sentir amedrontada e aquele medo é que lhe dava forças para que saísse dali.

Voltou a engatinhar para cima. Faltava _pouco_ agora.. Subiu mais um pouco, voltou a descansar e logo retornou a subida. Sentia as mãos e os joelhos doloridos por causa do esforço, mas não se importou. Nenhuma dor naquele momento importava.. Só queria estar na presença de Itachi quando escurecesse completamente.

Finalmente alcançou a parte plana de onde havia caído. Sentou-se ali e sorriu aliviada. Olhou para o céu e constatou que o que mais temia havia acontecido. Sentiu novamente o arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, só que dessa vez mais tenebrosamente que antes. Se abraçou sentindo o costumeiro desespero tomar conta de seu corpo. Tinha que sair dali.. Repetiu para si mesma, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

"_Mecha-se Sakura.. Vamos.. Mecha-se_.." Repetia, mas se efeito. As lagrimas começavam a cair de seus olhos incontrolavelmente. Chorou em silencio tentando se acalmar, mas era impossível. Fechou os olhos e apurou os ouvidos. Podia ouvir claramente o vento batendo contra as folhas das árvores ao seu redor e fazer um ruído estranho, que a deixava ainda mais assustada.

Limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, sentindo-se uma criança que havia se perdido dos pais. Tinha que se lembrar que era uma mulher.. Não iria sucumbir ao medo. Determinada, apoiou-se no tronco ao seu lado e se pos de pé. Tinha que ter cuidado para não voltar a cair no morro. Seria cuidadosa apesar de se apoiar apenas em uma perna.

OoO

Itachi parou e olhou ao seu redor com atenção. Pelos anos de experiência que tinha perseguindo criminosos e fugitivos, podia dizer que Sakura não havia seguido por toda a trilha que daria na fonte. Em algum trecho do percurso ela tinha saído e só agora ele percebera que tinha ido no caminho errado. Que em um certo momento as pistas mudaram de direção e ele, achando que ela estava na fonte, não tinha prestado tanta atenção até aquele momento. Percebera que as marcas sumiram.

Itachi deu meia volta e recomeçou a andar prestando atenção no caminho. Tinha que encontrar o lugar onde ela tinha entrado ao sair da trilha.

OoO

Sakura socou o chão com raiva. Era a terceira vez que caia em menos de uns dez minutos. Sentia-se uma incompetente e não conseguia segurar as lágrimas de revolta. Estava perdida, sozinha e no escuro e ainda por cima não conseguia se virar sozinha.

Tinha que conseguir..

Voltou a ficar de pé com muito esforço. Ergueu o pé machucado e, mal deu o primeiro pulo, o corpo voltou a ir ao chão, sem forças. Deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem. Não tinha forças pra continuar, tinha que admitir. Sentou-se ali mesmo e se encolheu. Abraçou as pernas e escondeu o rosto entre estas, chorando silenciosamente.

OoO

Graças às folhas pisadas e amassadas, Itachi pode identificar que havia sido ali o local onde ela tinha saído da trilha. Continuou com sua busca, em passos rápidos, pela nova trilha que ela tinha feito.

Como Sakura não tinha percebido que tinha saído da trilha? Era uma pergunta que ele se fazia há um bom tempo. Estaria ela bem quando tinha saído para beber água? O erro era muito visível para se passar despercebido.

OoO

Sakura ouviu passos se aproximando e por um momento parou de chorar. O que seria? Um monstro? Um E.T.? Um fantasma? Descartou o fantasma, pois fantasmas não andam, mas... E se aquele fosse uma exceção? Voltou a se aterrorizar.

Tinha que dar um jeito de sair dali ou seria pega. Pôs-se rapidamente sobre os joelhos e se escondeu atrás de uma moita e esperou apreensiva que a _coisa_ passasse. Encolheu-se da mesma maneira que antes, abraçando os joelhos e a cabeça abaixada entre estes.

Ouviu os passos se aproximarem cada vez mais e o desespero tomar conta de seu corpo, mas ela fazia o máximo de esforço para não fazer nenhum ruído.

Os passos se aproximaram mais... Mais.. E mais.. Até que pararam em frente ao local onde ela estava. Sakura já não mais conseguia segurar as lágrimas de desespero. Aquele era o seu fim, se repetia. Ouviu as folhas que a escondiam balançarem, como fizera quando ela se escondera ali. A _coisa_ a tinha encontrado.

Ouviu um ruído que mais parecia um rosnado e levantou o rosto. Já que ia morrer, tinha ao menos que saber quem seria seu assassino. Arregalou os olhos ao ver em sua frente um javali que parecia furioso, mas o que importava era que não se tratava de um monstro e sim de um simples bichinho. Sakura não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Sentia-se completamente tola por ter temido aquele bicho que agora olhava e rosnava para ela, que apenas continuava a rir. Aos poucos foi parando ao perceber que a situação ali também era grave. O javali tinha um olhar raivoso e faminto. Pelos seus conhecimentos biológicos, javalis são animais perigosos e se estiverem com fome ou forem ameaçados, são ainda mais perigosos.

Começou a recuar lentamente pra trás e o animal a acompanhou com os olhos. Mostrou os dentes ameaçadoramente e Sakura pode ver a saliva escorrer por estes. Aquele não era um bom sinal.

Continuou se arrastando para trás até chocar-se contra uma pedra. Tropeçou e caiu pra traz, mas pôs-se de pé rapidamente, ignorando todas as dores que estava sentindo, inclusive o pé machucado. Ao ver a tentativa de fuga, o javali resolveu que era a hora de atacar. Pôs-se a correr em sua direção com toda a velocidade e tudo o que a jovem pode fazer foi fechar os olhos e esperar o impacto, que, por incrível que pareça, não chegou.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi Itachi. A segunda foi o javali correndo para longe dali, assustado. Voltou a olhar pra Itachi, sentindo uma imensa felicidade ao vê-lo.

#O que deu em-# Parou de falar quando Sakura, subitamente, se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou com força, enterrando o rosto em seu peito. Itachi segurou-a pela cintura para que ela não caísse, mas o impacto dos corpos o fez recuar alguns passos e só não caíram, pois uma árvore se pôs no caminho, não permitindo que fosse ao chão. #Sakura o que-# Novamente parou de falar ao sentir algo molhado tocar seu pescoço. Sakura estava chorando.

Sem reação, a única coisa que ele pode fazer foi rodear-lhe as costas com um de seus braços e a abraçar. O outro subiu por esta e sua mão parou nos cabelos macios da jovem. Acariciou-os tentando acalmá-la, sem saber ao certo por que estava tão nervosa.

#Calma.. Calma.. Já passou..# O rapaz se perguntou de onde surgira aquela voz _carinhosa_. Definitivamente não era dele. Primeiro: Normalmente teria empurrado e esmurrado quem quer que o tivesse abraçado, independente do motivo. Segundo: Porque estava abraçando-a e dizendo coisas _meigas_ para acalmá-la? Aquela garota estava enlouquecendo-o, não podia se deixar levar.

Segurando em seus ombros, ele a empurrou para longe de seu corpo que já começava a reagir com a aproximação. Viu Sakura cambalear pra traz e, ao por os dois pés no chão para tentar se equilibrar, um dos dois pareceu entortar antes dela ir ao chão com uma expressão de dor na face.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se agachou em sua frente e segurou o pé que ela havia entortado. A jovem não pode evitar um leve gemido de dor com o toque. Itachi examinou o pé. Este estava inchado e levemente roxo. Não precisou olhar mais nada para saber que ela o tinha fraturado.

#Como você conseguiu isso?# Perguntou, sabendo que ela não o havia torcido naquele momento.

#Na verdade.. Tudo começou quando eu deitei no sol para secar minha roupa..# Desviou os olhos dos dele ao lembrar do motivo pelo qual tinha ficado molhada. #E acabei pegando no sono.. Acordei me sentindo fraca e tonta, e morrendo de sede, daí resolvi ir pegar água..#

#O que você tem na cabeça? Você devia ter entrado na cabana e me esperado chegar. Sabia devia estar com uma insolação e-#

#Dai eu continuei andando..# Sakura ignorou a interrupção. #..E não percebi que tinha saído da trilha..# Itachi tinha a cara fechada por não ter podido continuar seu sermão. Enquanto isso Sakura continuava a contar sua historia. #Continuei andando com o apoio das árvores, porque estava muito fraca.. Não me lembro direito o que aconteceu, mas eu cai de um morro e desmaiei.. Depois de um tempo eu acordei e-..#

#Ta..Ta certo, já entendi.. Não quero mais saber.. Já sei o que vem depois..#

#Não sabe nada..# Sakura fez bico e cruzou os braços sob o peito, emburrada.

#Você caiu, ficou desacordada, daí quando acordou estava toda dolorida e quando levantou para subir o morro descobriu que tinha torcido o pé, mas mesmo assim tentou subir, porque você é muito teimosa..# Ele falava tudo rápido e encarando-a nos olhos. #..Não sei como conseguiu subir..#

#Engatinhando..# Respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso, se gabando pelo seu feito.

#Mas conseguiu. Depois começou a voltar por onde tinha vindo e encontrou o javali que quase a atacou e-#

#Ei.. Você esqueceu a parte em que eu morri de medo do escuro e pensei que o javali fosse algum ser do além e que fosse me atacar ou-# Parou de falar e arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta do que estava falando. Encarou Itachi e o viu encarando-a espantado, mas por pouco tempo, pois logo desatou a rir. A jovem corou de vergonha. #Ei..Ei..Ei.. Não tem graça..# Voltou a fazer bico e cruzar os braços sobre o peito. Mais parecia uma criança fazendo birra.

#Não tem graça?# Ele respirou fundo, se controlando, mas ainda tinha um leve sorriso de deboche na face. #Uma mulher com medo do escuro e de monstros. Quando você era pequena achava que tinha um monstro no armário ou embaixo da cama?# Perguntou como se aquilo fosse impossível, mas, ao vê-la desviar o rosto e corar, encarou-a incrédulo para logo voltar a rir. Sakura se encolheu quando lembranças do próprio pai rindo vieram à sua mente. Era exatamente isso que ele fazia depois de deixá-la amedrontada com historias de terror.

Virou-se de costas pra ele e deu um jeito de ficar de pé. Já tinha se humilhado demais em um dia só e não ficaria ali sendo ainda mais humilhada. Começou a pular com a perna boa. Dava longos pulos para que, quando finalmente caísse, estivesse bem longe dele.

Itachi parou de rir ao perceber que ela não se encontrava mais no local. Estivera tão concentrado rindo que não reparara que ela tinha saído dali. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não ria daquele jeito..

Afastou o pensamento e se pôs a correr atrás dela, que já estava tão longe que sumira de suas vistas. Correu um pouco e a avistou. Sentiu o _coração_ encolher com a visão. Sakura se encontrava sentada no chão, abraçada com as pernas e com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Pelos movimentos rítmicos de suas costas podia constatar que ela estava chorando.

Aproximou-se em passos lentos, sem compreender o motivo do choro. Teriam sido suas risadas? Não entendia..

Abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido.

#Sai daqui, Itachi..# Murmurou.

#Não costumo receber ordens..# Usou o tom irônico para irritá-la. Preferia vê-la com raiva do que chorando..

#Apenas me deixe em paz, ok?# Não havia funcionado. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

#Não posso deixá-la sozinha.. É minha missão protegê-la-#

#Que se exploda sua missão. Você teria ficado muito mais feliz se eu tivesse me afogado quando pulamos daquele bote..#

#Não disse em nenhum momento que não teria ficado feliz.. Ficaria feliz sim, você é insuportável..# Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou com os olhos arregalados, incrédula. #Em compensação, é melhor ter uma insuportável do meu lado que ficar sozinho..# Sakura teve vontade de rir, apesar das lágrimas. Aquela era a primeira demonstração de _carinho_ que o rapaz demonstrava desde que haviam chegado. Não eram palavras carinhosas, mas ainda assim queria dizer que ele se importava pelo menos um pouco com ela..

#Idiota..Você é um idiota, Itachi..#

#Pelo menos eu não tenho medo do escuro..# Ela o encarou com a cara fechada. #Não se irrite..Você não é a primeira nem será a ultima a temê-lo.. E nem a ultima a ser gozada por causa desse medo..# Deu um leve sorriso que não passou despercebido pela jovem e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. #Vou ter trabalho para cuidar de seu pé. Se você piorar a situação, pulando que nem uma louca por ai, poderá ter uma fratura mais grave e não sei se poderei cuidar..# Agora quem sorria era Sakura. Itachi estava sendo cuidadoso e tinha a voz mansa e não mais a fria e controlada de sempre. O que dera nele? Não sabia.. Só não queria que voltasse ao normal.

#Como consegue se mover tão facilmente nessa escuridão?# Perguntou resolvendo acabar com o silêncio.

#Quando se passa anos andando em uma mata _realmente_ fechada, muito maior e mais perigosa que esta, você aprende a seguir sempre na trilha..#

#Oh.. Eu teria morrido de medo de ficar em um lugar desses..# Só então Sakura percebeu que tinha se esquecido completamente de seu terror pelo escuro desde que ele chegara. Nem quando se afastara dele e ficara novamente sozinha tinha se dado conta da escuridão. Teve seus pensamentos cortados pela barriga que roncou de fome.

#Pesquei alguns peixes enquanto você estava sumida.. Estão na cabana. Deixá-los-ei assando enquanto cuido de seu pé..#

#Não é melhor comermos antes? Estou com tanta fome que até cru eu os comeria..#

#Não.. Primeiro seu pé..#

#Como você vai cuidar do meu pé? Não temos materiais de primeiros socorros aqui..#

#Vivi anos em uma mata, repito, e com menos instrumentos que aqui e sobrevivi.. Não se preocupe, já disse..#

#Ta.. Ta.. Desculpe..# Ela tinha um enorme sorriso na face. Não queria aborrecer Itachi, não correria o sério risco dele voltar a ser como antes.

Chegaram, finalmente, à cabana. Itachi continuou com a jovem em seu colo e a levou para o _quarto_.

#Fique ai. Vou procurar as coisas necessárias para imobilizar seu pé..# Falou já se retirando. Sakura deixou o corpo cair sobre as folhas que cobriam o chão. O pé latejava de dor e só agora, com o sangue frio, é que ela percebia todas as dores em seu corpo. Estas eram insignificantes se comparadas ao pé, mas juntas eram bastante incomodas.

Mudou de posição procurando uma mais confortável, mas não encontrou. Fez uma careta de dor ao bater o pé machucado levemente no chão. Olhou ao redor e nada viu. O quarto estava escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela. O vento entrava por esta fazendo barulho e aquilo estava começando a assustá-la. Sakura se perguntou por que Itachi estava demorando tanto.

Ficou na mesma posição o resto do tempo que esperou. Foi a melhor que tinha encontrado, já que não doía tanto nem o pé nem o resto do corpo. Estava quase dormindo quando Itachi finalmente entrou no quarto, tirando-a do estado de sonolência em que se encontrava.

Sakura sentou-se, coçou os olhos e bocejou discretamente enquanto ele colocava as coisas que tinha pego perto de seu pé.

#O que é isso?# Perguntou com a voz mole por causa do sono.

#As coisas que vou usar para imobilizar seu pé..# Falou como se fosse obvio.

#Isso vai servir para imobilizar meu pé?# Falou apontando para _as coisas_.

#Não vamos dar atenção a isso agora.. Tenho uma coisa mais importante para fazer antes..# Ele tinha o rosto sério. #Preciso examinar melhor seu pé.. Naquela hora eu fiz apenas olhar.. Preciso saber se tem algum osso fora do lugar..#

#Eu sinto que não vem coisa boa por ai..#

#Não mesmo..Vou ter que tocar, a procura de algo fora do lugar..# Ela fez uma careta de dor só ao imaginar a dor que aquilo provocaria.

#Bom.. Acho que posso sobreviver..# Ela mordia o lábio, incerta. #Mas.. E se tiver algo fora do lugar?#

#É ai que vem a pior parte..# Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. #Vou ter que colocar de volta no lugar..#

#E..#

#Prefiro não dizer.. Vamos examinar logo. Tente não gritar muito, ok?# Levou a mão ao pé dela e tocou-o levemente. Sakura se arrepiou ao sentir os dedos quentes do rapaz tocando a pele fria de seu pé. Mordeu os lábios esperando a dor que estava por vir. Itachi colocou o pé em seu colo e começou a tocar em alguns pontos. Doía pouco onde ele tocava, pois era no começo do pé, perto dos dedos. Aquilo queria dizer que a fratura não tinha sido ali.. Mas aquilo ela e ele já sabiam..

Itachi continuou subindo a mão e a medida que ele fazia isso mais a dor se intensificava. Parou a mão ao chegar no tornozelo e o apertou levemente. Um grito de dor subiu à garganta da jovem, mas ela o conteve. Os olhos encheram de lágrimas e ela mordeu os lábios com força, mas sem perceber que estava machucando-os.

Estava a ponto de mandá-lo parar quando ele afastou a mão. Só então Sakura percebeu que tinha parado de respirar devido à tensão.

#Por favor.. Diz que já acabou..# Pediu com a voz rouca. Itachi nada falou por um tempo, logo depois resolveu se pronunciar.

#Sinto muito, Sakura.. Não é uma lesão grave, mas precisarei colocá-lo no lugar.# Informou.

#Isso vai doer muito..# Sua afirmação não passou de um sussurro.

#Sim..Vai..#

#Não precisamos fazer isso, precisamos?# Ela ainda tinha uma ponta de esperança.

#Precisamos..#

#E não tem nada para diminuir a dor?#

#Estamos numa ilha deserta, e, se você ainda não percebeu, aqui não tem farmácia ou hospital..#

#Eu conheço ervas medicinais, sabe.. Poderíamos-#

#Não.. Não temos tempo para sair e procurar.. Está de noite e você está com o pé torcido.. Se não for consertado logo você pode correr o risco de perder o pé, Sakura.. Então, sinto dizer, você vai ter que agüentar a dor..# Foi o mais frio que pode, para ela saber que aquilo era um assunto sério.

#Mas.. Mas..# Procurava uma desculpa para dar, mas era difícil..

#Nada de mas.. Prepare-se.. Respire fundo.. Garanto-lhe que essa será a pior dor que você poderá sentir na vida..#

#Você podia ao menos não me falar isso, não é? Seria mais fácil.. Falar coisas que me tranqüilizassem, e tal..#

#Eu estaria mentindo pra você..#

#Tem horas que a mentira é menos dolorosa que a verdade.. Nesse caso, literalmente..# Fez um bico e fechou os olhos com força ao vê-lo se aproximar do seu pé. #Vai com calma, ok? Lembre-se que eu sou só uma fraca garota que não agüenta dor e-#

#Fique calada.. Está me desconcentrando..# Ela calou-se no mesmo instante. Estava tensa demais para desobedecê-lo.. Falar era apenas um modo de se distrair.

E foi naquele momento, no qual Sakura encontrava-se distraída, que Itachi segurou seu pé, e, em um rápido movimento, o colocou no lugar. A jovem só teve tempo de gritar de dor antes de perder a consciência. Itachi já esperava por aquilo.. Acontecera a mesma coisa com um de seus homens, com Sakura não seria diferente.

Deixou-a deitada enquanto imobilizava-lhe o pé com as talas e folhas que tinha pego na floresta. Terminou o que estava fazendo um tempo depois e encarou a jovem que ainda tinha a expressão de dor na face. Ele conhecia ervas que ajudariam a diminuir a dor, mas era impossível procurá-las a noite.

Levantou-se indo em direção à saída do quarto. Iria buscar água o mais rapidamente possível. Não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas sabia que ela acordaria com sede, ou que precisaria daquela água para alguma outra coisa.

Pegou uma a vasilha onde colocavam água e se retirou da cabana. Pulou em uma das árvores mais próximas e saiu em disparada por entre estas.

Voltou pouco tempo depois. Levou a água para cima e checou o estado da jovem que continuava apagada na _cama_. Ela estava levemente corada, o que o fez desconfiar que tinha algo errado. Tocou-lhe a testa e descobriu que não tinha se enganado. Sakura estava com febre e logo, com certeza, começaria a delirar.

Itachi suspirou. Mesmo já esperando aquela reação, não imaginava que fosse realmente acontecer. Pegou a vasilha e ajoelhou-se ao lado da jovem. Ficou a meditar por alguns minutos antes de cuidar para que a febre abaixasse.

Tirou alguns fios que caiam sobre sua face e sentiu a umidade em sua testa. Sakura parecia angustiada, apesar de desacordada.

Retirou a própria blusa e a mergulho na bacia de água. Como não tinha outro pano, teria que ser aquele mesmo. Espremeu-a e limpou o suor da face da bióloga. Voltou a tocar-lhe a face, mas desta vez para tentar acordá-la. Sacudiu-a levemente, mas nada aconteceu. Passou então a dar leves tapinhas em seu rosto, como fazia quando um de seus homens ficava desacordado. Sempre funcionava, mas, ao que parecia, aquela seria uma exceção.

Sakura começou a virar a cabeça e murmurar coisas, como se estivesse em um sonho. Estava delirando. Itachi checou sua temperatura novamente e viu que a febre tinha aumentado e estava bastante alta agora, levando-a ao delírio, como ele deduzira.

#Não.. Por favor.. Não..# Murmurava enquanto Itachi tentava enxugar seu rosto. Ela continuava fugindo do contato. #Por favor.. Pare.. _Pai_.. Me deixe.. Em.. Paz... Não..# Pai? O que o presidente tinha haver com aquela historia? O que ele teria feito pra Sakura, em seu delírio, pedir que a deixasse em paz? Normalmente em delírios as pessoas falavam o que as afligiam.. Perguntou-se novamente o que o presidente havia feito.

Continuou a limpar o suor de sua face. Era a única coisa que podia fazer, já que não encontraria nenhuma erva no escuro.

Sakura se mexeu de forma brusca, batendo o pé contra o chão e deixando que um gemido de dor escapasse de seus lábios.

#NÃO.. Não faça isso.. PARE.. Não foi culpa minha.. NÃO FOI..# Gritava enquanto se sacudia. Sem pensar duas vezes, Itachi a segurou em seus braços. Se continuasse daquele jeito iria machucar muito mais que um pé.

#Calma Sakura.. Acabou.. Já passou.. Fique calma..# Sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto a colocava em seu colo. Sakura se debatia, mas ele era mais forte. Aninhou-a em seus braços em um grande abraço de urso. Itachi não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas, naquele momento, não pensaria nas anormalidades que cometera aquela noite. #Shiii.. Relaxe.. Está segura agora..# Ele a estava tratando como se fosse um bebê que acabara de acordar à noite com um pesadelo, chorando. Ao menos estava funcionando, pois ela havia parado de gritar e se debater contra ele.

Aos poucos ela foi abrindo os olhos. Itachi olhou pra baixo e viu que ela tinha os olhos semi-abertos e cheios de lágrimas.

#Itachi..# Sussurrou, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha. Sakura ergueu um braço e tocou-lhe a face. Só então Itachi percebeu que ela ainda não se encontrava consciente, apesar dos olhos semi-abertos e da mão que tocava seu rosto. Levou a mão até a dela, na intenção de retirá-la de lá, mas não conteve o impulso de acariciar-lhe a suave pele de sua mão.

#Sakura.. Acor-# Foi interrompido pelo fraco sussurro da jovem que penetrou seus ouvidos com uma corrente elétrica.

#Me beije..# Arregalou levemente os olhos, surpreso. Sakura ergueu o rosto e inclinou os lábios para ele. #Por..Favor.. Itachi..# Encarando os lábios oferecidos à ele, Itachi soube que não poderia.. Seu único _consolo_ era saber que ela não se lembraria de nada na manhã seguinte. Então, por que não aproveitar o momento de fraqueza?

Inclinou também a cabeça e colou os lábios aos dela, sentindo mais uma vez o doce sabor que a jovem possuía. Sakura enlaçou os braços no pescoço do agente o puxando mais para si, para logo depois afastar-se do beijo com um sorriso sincero na face.

#Obrigada..# Murmurou com o rosto deitado em seu ombro e a quente respiração batendo contra seu pescoço, provocando-o, mas Itachi não podia fazer nada, pois sabia que ela voltara a dormir, deixando-o ali acordado, ansiando por mais..

Aconchegou-a melhor em seus braços e deixou que ela dormisse ali. Sua respiração se tranqüilizara e ela não mais falava nada ou se debatia. Quem delirava agora era Itachi, mas seu delírio era diferente. Ele delirava de desejo.. De vontade de acordá-la e mantê-la acordada pelo resto da noite.

Tê-la em seus braços pelo resto da noite seria um verdadeiro desafio.

**OoOoOoO**

**Aew.. Capitulo pronto!!!! Itachi cuidadoso? Essa é nova ein?**

**Demorou mais saiu.. Foi dificil escrever esse, não sei por que, mas foi.. Mas está pronto. .E espero que tenha agradado à todos.. O fiz com muito carinho, ok? **

**Acho que isso é tudo..**

**Primeira fic postada no ano de 2008.. Espero que muitas outras saiam também, apesar de que, aviso logo, com menos freqüência ainda, pois estarei no terceiro ano e ai é só estudo.. Não terei muito tempo de escrever, mas sempre que der eu atualizo.. Não se preocupem.. **

**Isso é tudo.. Vamos às reviews:**

**OoO**

**Haruhi-chan** – Eu também adoraria um safadinho desses.. E como eu adoraria!! Gostou desse cap? espero que sim.. Obrigada pela review.. Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo..

**Uchiha Haru** – Eu amo Itachi x Sakura.. A frieza de Itachi, contrastando com a doçura de Sakura.. É legal.. Eu adoro fic com homens frios e insensíveis.. EHAUIEAHUIEAHA.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também viu? Até o próximo cap.. Bjos..

**Dominique** – Foi um pouco de cada, certo? Quanto à virgindade de Sakura, é provável que não se mantenha intacta.. Qual mulher sozinha em uma ilha com ITACHI não iria ficar louca? Kkkk.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. Bejoksss..

**Jessika Lanne** – Obrigaaaaaaaada.. XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, viu? Bjããão..

**Bah.pink** – Espero que tenha gostado desse também.. XD..Beijos e até o próximo.

**Uchiha Gabis** – Também adoro drama.. HEAUIAEUHUIEA.. O itachi parou por que ele é besta..Eu ainda acho que ele devia se aproveitar q Sakura está entregue à ele, mas ele não me ouve.. Ele é muito chato sabe? Se eu fosse Sakura me aproveitava dele!! HEAIUHEAUEAI.. Espero que tenha gostado desse também.. Bjokss..

**Ioturaq **– quem não fica bem dormindo nos braços de Itachi? Depois disso duvido que ela ainda sinta alguma dor.. IHEAI9IAOEA.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, ok? Bjinhusss...

**Tea Modoki** – Bem vinda!! Ai está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado.. Beijos..

**Tiago J Potter** – Ela não sabe nadar.. Desculpe..Eu realmente deixei isso confuso.. Ela nadou 'cachorrinho' nesses momentos.. Ela não sabe nadar mesmo.. Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.. Sorry.. Digamos que o Itachi é um ninja dos tempos atuais.. KKK.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. beijos..

**Bluebarry-chan** – Que bom que você gostou.. Espero que tenha gostado desse também.. Beijos..

**Rahfa-san** – oiewww, Nah-higurashi.. XD.. HEUIAHEAUEAUI.. Eu também amo Itachi..Ainda pervertido.. Sem comentários.. É por isso que Sakura não consegue se conter a presença dele.. HEAIUHEAUHEIAE.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Obrigada pela review.. Beijinhos..

**Kah** - HEAUIEHAUHEAIHEAUI.. Eu devo ter apanhado muito ein? Demorei, eu sei.. Foi mal.. Mas ai está o capitulo.. Espero que tenha gostado.. Beijinhos..

**Jecca **– Espero que tenha amado esse também.. Bjoks..

**Celle** – Tb sou louca por ele.. Completamente maluca pelo Itachi.. Amo demais ele.. KKK.. Ele ta quase se rendendo, ein? Logo logo ele se rende por completo.. ;P.. Bjoks..

**Katamy Hanara** – hiuahuiehuihaeiea.. Ai está mais um capitulo.. Espero que tenha matado sua curiosidade, ok? Gostou do capitulo? Tomara que sim.. Bjokss e até o próximo..

**Mariah-chan-17 n.n** – Calma calma.. A minha mente pervertida não vai permitir que o hentai demore muito.. Logo logo não será mais quase.. ;P.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. XD.. Bjoks..

**Claki** – Vc acertou quase tudo.. kkk.. XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.. Beijinhos..

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – O Itachi salvou pelo ela pelo menos em uma parte, certo? HUHUAHU.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Beijos..

**Ninha.PM** – espero que tenha gostado desse também.. Obrigada pela review..Beijos..

**Miyuki-Sakura** – Demorei mas aqui estou eu novamente..Espero que tenha gostado.. Beijoks..

**Uchiha Polyana** – Eu também amo os dois juntos.. E é claro, com hentai é sempre melhor.. Eu amo hentai tb.. HEAUIHEAUEA.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Bejokss..

**Lucia almeida martins** – JNEAKJEAEAHHEAUI.. Coitada de mim.. Deixo o Icha Icha Paradise para o jiraya mesmo.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. E, quanto a fic 'confiando mais uma vez'.. Ela será att assim que eu escreve-la.. HAUHAUIA.. Sorry.. to meio sem tempo.. Isso é tudo.. Obrigada pela review.. Bjãão..

**Sabaku no Y** – Ai está.. Espero que tenha gostado.. Beijos..

**Haruno N** – Ai está.. Beijos

**Sakura's Onigiri** – não!! Na minha casa é melhor.. HEAUIEAHUAE.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. Bjoks..

**Smille Angel** – Previsão eu nem tenho.. Escrevo quando bate a criatividade.. Sorry a demora.. Nem sempre ela vem.. XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Demorei mas saiu.. Bjokss;;

**Mk-chan160 –** Gosto, mana? (Olhinhos brilhando..) _**É o seu presente de aniversário!!!**_

**PARABENS PRA VOCÊ.. NESSA DATA QUERIDA (Que ainda falta alguns dias, mas você sabe como eu sou.. Não consigo segurar um capitulo por muito tempo.. Só quando eu esqueço.. xD) MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITAS FICS NA VIDA!!!**

**Hheauiheauieauiheaueauhuiea**

**Tudo de bom pra você viu Mimi!!! Te adoro muito.. Felicidades dia 18 e sempre.. ;P**

**Te amooo maneca!! Obrigada por tudo..**

**OoOoOoO**

**Isso é tudo.. Espero que tenham gostado.. Se eu esqueci de responder alguma review, me desculpem.. Beijos a todos..**

**Não esqueçam de deixar**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. 5: Brigas e mais brigas

**E séculos depois... XD**

**Boa leitura!**

OoOoO

Sakura abriu lentamente os olhos. Sentia o pé latejar de dor sem se quer ter pensado em se mexer. Sentou-se e encarou o mesmo que agora estava enfaixado.

A barriga roncou de fome e só então ela percebeu que nem se lembrava mais qual fora a ultima coisa que tinha posto no estomago. Sentia-se fraca e levemente enjoada, sintomas normais para quem passava muito tempo sem comer.

Onde estaria Itachi? Perguntou-se enquanto o procurava com os olhos pelo quarto, sem sucesso.

Voltou a se deitar pensando em como faria pra fazer alguma coisa com o pé naquele estado. Teve seus pensamentos cortados por um barulho ao seu lado. Logo um cheiro maravilhoso invadiu suas narinas: Peixe assado. Os olhos brilharam enquanto ela voltava a se sentar rapidamente.

#Humm..# Gemeu de dor pelo movimento brusco. Tinha esquecido completamente o pé só de pensar em comida.

#Coma apenas um peixe.. Se ingerir muita comida agora irá passar mal, pois você está há muito tempo sem se alimentar. Tem água de coco também, para hidratar.. Assim que terminar de comer, tome a infusão de ervas.# Apontou para um pequeno pote que tinha posto ao seu lado. #Vai aliviar a dor no pé.. E é importante também que não fique fazendo movimentos bruscos, como o de agora..# Sakura procurou o tom atencioso e cuidadoso que se encontrava na voz dele na noite passada, mas só encontrou o costumeiro tom frio e indiferente. Suspirou. Era querer demais Itachi sempre daquele jeito.

#Obrigada..# Ele nada disse, apenas se virou e saiu do local. Ignorando-o e dando atenção ao seu estomago que roncava, pegou o peixe e começou a comer, esquecendo-se completamente de qualquer ética. Estava morta de fome e o peixe estava delicioso, pena que foi apenas um. Pegou a água de coco e tomou-a toda em grandes goladas.

Sentia-se parcialmente satisfeita, mas, apesar de tudo, sabia que ele tinha razão. Se comesse demais passaria mal e seria pior do que ficar com um pouquinho de fome. Pegou a infusão que estava ao seu lado e a cheirou. Sorriu levemente ao reconhecer o cheiro daquelas ervas. Itachi realmente sabia sobre ervas.

Fechou os olhos e tomou, fazendo uma careta ao terminar. Conhecia o famoso gosto amargo que aquela infusão tinha, mas não sabia que era tão ruim, pois nunca precisara tomar.

Voltou a deitar-se na cama, esperando que Itachi voltasse para buscar as coisas que tinha deixado ali.

Demorou um pouco, mas ele apareceu.

#Estou entediada.. Você vai me deixar sozinha aqui o dia inteiro? E se eu precisar fazer alguma coisa?# Perguntou assim que o viu por os pés no quarto. Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha. #O que foi? Não espera que eu fique enfurnada nesse lugar o dia inteiro, não é mesmo? Está quente aqui.. Você podia pelo menos me ajudar a descer e ficar lá em baixo, que ao menos passa algum vento.. Aqui está abafado..# Murmurou a ultima parte com um pequeno bico, tentando convencê-lo a tirá-la dali. #Por favor..# Fez olhos pidões e Itachi suspirou.

#Não vou ficar carregando você para todo canto que queira ir..#

#Eu sei.. Eu sei.. Quero apenas que me deixe lá em baixo, sentadinha na escada, que daí eu me viro..#

#Se vira? Isso quer dizer que você vai tentar andar? Aconselho a não tentar colocar o pé no chão ainda.. Pode ser doloroso..#

#Não vou tentar colocar o pé no chão.. Ele está doendo demais, você acha mesmo que eu sou louca a esse ponto?#

#Nunca se sabe..# Ela lhe lançou um olhar feio.

#Você vai me levar ou não? Está enrolando demais..# Itachi suspirou sabendo que ela não ficaria quieta ficando ali sozinha. Pegou-a no colo e respirou fundo ao sentir o corpo quente em seus braços. Sakura era tentação demais.. Tinha que se manter afastado dela.

Desceu as escadas e saiu da cabana. Colocou-a sentada nas escadas que levavam à areia e se afastou alguns passos.

#Agora vê se fica quieta..#

#Obrigada..# Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. Itachi se virou para sumir dali. #Onde você vai?# Quis saber.

#Vou dar uma volta..#

#Pra que? Fique aqui comigo..# Pediu. #Já é chato ficar sozinha, e sem poder me locomover fica pior ainda..#

#Tenho cara de burro de carga? Não vou ficar carregando-a por ai, já disse..# Ele tinha o semblante mais fechado que antes. O que ela dissera para deixá-lo tão irritado? Só tinha pedido sua companhia.

#Eu só queria ter uma companhia, Itachi. Não queria que você ficasse me carregando por ai..# Ele continuava sério.

#Não sou uma boa companhia e você sabe disso. Não estou com paciência para tolices hoje, Sakura..# Ela o fuzilou com o olhar. O episódio do dia anterior (Da praia e do quarto dela) tinha sido completamente esquecido pela jovem, mais ainda fervia nos pensamentos de Itachi.

#Eu já tinha me esquecido de como você é insuportável..#

#Pois é bom que se lembre!# Sakura sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça tamanha era sua raiva. Se Itachi abrisse a boca mais uma vez ela o faria engolir areia. Abaixou-se levando a mão à sua _arma _e encheu-a com esta.

#Você não ia dar uma volta? Está esperando o que?#

#Você parar de resmungar..# Rebateu e aquilo foi o estopim para Sakura.

#Vá embora..# Murmurou com a voz alta, atirando a areia logo após, mas Itachi já havia sumido.

Sakura apertou as mãos com força. Por que ele era tão insuportável assim? Aquilo era proposital.. Ele não podia ser sempre assim.. A frieza poderia ser compreendida, mas a ignorância? A jovem sentiu vontade de gritar para aliviar sua raiva, mas se conteve. Cruzou os braços e suspirou encostando-se em uma das pilastras de madeira que sustentava a _casa_.

Não queria ficar ali parada, mas não tinha muitas opções.. O pé ainda doía com qualquer movimento que fizesse.. Na verdade, só de se lembrar do pé machucado ele tinha doído. Levou a mão ao queixo pensando no que faria agora, afinal de contas tinha muitas opções: Ficar sentada, xingando Itachi ou então ficar sentada olhando para o céu e adivinhando o formato das nuvens. O pior de tudo é que todas as suas opções indicavam 'ficar sentada' e aquilo era o que menos gostava.

Olhou para o céu, optando pela segunda opção. Espantou-se ao ver que estava nublado. Com certeza daqui a um tempo choveria.. Só esperava que Itachi voltasse antes.

Itachi.. Mais uma vez seus pensamentos voltaram para ele, mesmo não querendo isso. Alias.. Alguma vez eles tinham saído dele?

Optara pelas nuvens, não foi mesmo? Por que tinha que se lembrar daquele idiota, pré-potente?

Um grosso, estúpido, é o que ele é, pensou. Odiava-o por ser tão imprevisível. Uma hora a beijava como se sua vida dependesse disso e momentos depois a desprezava como se tivesse cometido o pior dos pecados.. O que acontecia com Itachi, afinal de contas? Tinha alguma coisa contra ela? Era a única explicação.. Ele não podia ser tão estúpido com todas as pessoas.. Vai ver era apenas com ela que ele era assim.. O pensamento a entristeceu.

Mas do que isso importava? Não ligava para o que ele pensava.. Não ligava pra ele.. Não se importava com ele!!

Sakura suspirou.. Queria que aquilo tudo fosse verdade..

Não sabia por que se importava tanto com ele.. Sempre fora indiferente a qualquer tipo de provocação, a qualquer coisa relacionada ao sexo oposto, mas com ele não conseguia se controlar.. Odiava quando ele fazia ou falava aquelas coisas.. Odiava quando ele a abandonava para fazer coisas banais.. Odiava ainda mais quando ele a beijava e fazia com que perdesse o controle de seu corpo e de sua mente.. Odiava-o..

Gemeu irritada.. Não queria ficar pensando nele.. Na verdade, nem sabia por que tinha começado a pensar nele..

Sacudiu a cabeça decidida a mudar sua linha de pensamento.

Não muito longe dali, um par de olhos negros vigiava-lhe os movimentos. Itachi encontrava-se sentado em um galho de uma das árvores mais altas, onde não seria notado e onde poderia _tomar conta_ dela sem ter que estar em sua presença.

Viu-a fazer cara de irritada pela enésima vez desde que a deixara sozinha. Era impressionante como a jovem ficava ainda mais bonita quando irritada..

Fechou os dedos com força e socou a árvore, deixando nesta um buraco um pouco profundo. Tinha que tirá-la de seus pensamentos e aquilo não era uma opção. Fechou os olhos desta vez, e tentou relaxar a cabeça no tronco que socara minutos antes. Esvaziou a mente e começou realmente a relaxar. Não tinha conseguido dormir durante a noite, mas não estava exatamente com sono, encontrava-se apenas frustrado.

Voltou a olhar para a cabana e Sakura continuava no mesmo lugar, quase na mesma posição que a deixara. Ao menos ela tinha consciência de que não podia fazer muita estripulia com o pé daquele jeito. Percebia-se pela sua expressão que a jovem estava extremamente entediada e irritada, mas ele não podia fazer nada. Estaria se arriscando demais se descesse para lhe fazer companhia.. Estaria arriscando algo que _nunca _poderia dar, por mais que a desejasse. Se a tivesse seria apenas mais uma noite, mais um corpo.. Nada mais que isso.

Resolvendo mudar a linha de seus pensamentos, passou a pensar em seus companheiros da ANBU. Como estariam sem ele? Estariam bem? Não que ele realmente se importasse, mas, pra falar a verdade, sentia falta de todos aqueles imprestáveis que lhe tiravam a paciência.. Sentia falta de gritar com eles e dar ordens, ou de sair em alguma missão e descontar sua raiva nos bandidos.. Pensando nisso, ele desejou que naquela ilha tivesse um pouco de aventura, para que pudesse descarregar a tensão que estava sentindo.

Aquela ilha era realmente entediante.. Ele precisava de ação para viver.. Estava em seu sangue.. É por isso que nunca se casaria, pensou. Gostava de sua liberdade e independência.. Não precisar dar satisfação a ninguém, afinal de contas, não tinha ninguém. Já perdera toda sua família e a única mulher que amara o traíra.. E tinha também seu irmão..

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke era um dos criminosos mais procurados da ANBU. Era acusado de tráfico de drogas e chegara a ter a maior frota marítima da época. Era ele quem comandava tudo há dez anos. Porém, depois de muitas investigações, conseguiram destruir seu poder e acabar com as influências que ele exercia por todo o mundo. Tudo o que não conseguiram foi prendê-lo, e hoje ele estava solto por ai.. Fazendo o que e onde, ninguém conseguira descobrir.

Há muito tempo não ouvia falar no nome do irmão, o que levava todos a pensar que ele estava morto. Apesar disso, o nome do Uchiha mais novo continuava na lista dos mais procurados, e continuaria até que fosse provado que ele estava morto.

No fundo Itachi sabia que seu irmão estava vivo.. Talvez tramando alguma coisa, ou quem sabe tivesse se aposentado.. Não sabia... Tudo que sabia era que o odiava e, como jurara uma vez, colocá-lo-ia atrás das grades, pois aquilo virara uma questão de honra. Não conseguira uma vez, mas conseguiria agora, se ele ainda estivesse vivo.

Balançou a cabeça afastando o pensamento da mente. Olhou mais uma vez para a cabana, mas dessa vez espantou-se ao não encontrá-la onde a deixara.

Pulou da árvore e entrou rapidamente na cabana.

#Sakura?# Chamou e não houve resposta imediatamente, como ele esperava que tivesse acontecido. Abriu a boca para voltar a chamá-la, mas calou-se ao ouvi-la se pronunciar.

#Que foi? Já voltou? Não achei que fosse voltar tão rápido..# Apareceu na _sala_ apoiando-se na _parede_. Encarava-o como se nada tivesse acontecido. #Muito rápida a sua voltinha..#

#Adivinhei que alguém estava fazendo alguma coisa errada..# Respondeu cinicamente, para que ela se tocasse e deixasse de fingir que não tinha nada errado.

#Quem? Tem mais alguém na ilha?# Arqueou uma sobrancelha mostrando sua dúvida. Sakura sorria internamente. Então acertara ao deduzir que ele tinha ficado por perto, espionando-a e esperando que ela saísse do lugar para poder lhe repreender. Teve vontade de rir, mas lembrou-se que ele tinha se afastado dela não porque queria dar uma volta, e sim porque não conseguia ficar perto dela por muito tempo. Aquilo a irritou profundamente.

#Não se faça de retardada.. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando.. E de quem também..# Apenas permaneceu encarando-o com a sobrancelha arqueada, só que desta vez não tinha o ar de riso de momentos atrás. Encontrava-se séria.

#Ah.. O fato de eu ter entrado? Oh.. Me desculpe.. Eu só dou trabalho, não é mesmo? Estou dificultando sua missão, que é me manter viva e inteira até que sejamos resgatados.. Não se preocupe quanto a isso.. Pode ter certeza de que não pretendo fazer nada que vá lhe prejudicar..# Piscou ironicamente para ele. #Ou quem sabe..-#

#Você está ficando louca?# Itachi a interrompeu.

#Não por quê?# Respondeu imediatamente, como se não tivesse sido interrompida, e logo depois voltou a falar, não esperando uma resposta dele. #..Eu poderia me jogar daquele penhasco que fica a alguns quilômetros daqui.. Seria muito doloroso?# Fez cara de pensativa, ignorando a expressão irritada no rosto do agente da ANBU. #Iria facilitar sua vida.. Daí era só você dizer que não conseguira me salvar no naufrágio..#

#E ser chamado de incompetente? Jamais.. Eu nunca deixo de cumprir minhas missões e essa não vai ser uma exceção apenas por capricho seu..#

#Mas bem que facilitaria sua vida..# Repetiu. Itachi respirou fundo buscando se acalmar.

#Se sua intenção era me irritar, você está conseguindo..#

#Sério? Que bom então..# Começou a andar pra fora da cabana mancando e evitando por o peso no pé, que estava recomeçando a doer com intensidade. Ignorando isso, alcançou rapidamente a porta. Apoiou-se no batente da entrada e respirou um pouco antes de continuar.

#Posso saber o porquê dessa sua atitude infantil? Pensei que já tivéssemos superado essa fase..# Itachi se encostou no batente em frente a ela e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em uma pose sexy, não pode deixar de notar, a jovem.

#Que atitude? Quer dizer que o insuportável aqui só pode ser você? Acho que cansei de ser tratada desse jeito.. Você não me suporta e isso eu não posso mudar.. Mas ficar levando patadas à toa? Não mesmo..# Itachi tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso nos lábios perfeitos.

Sakura mordeu os lábios e, irritada, virou-se rapidamente, pronta para sair da cabana, esquecendo-se dos degraus que tinha na saída antes de alcançar a areia.

Desequilibrou-se por causa destes e fechou os olhos esperando o impacto com a areia fofa e que o pé latejasse de dor, mas nada disso aconteceu. Sentiu algo quente e forte pressionando sua cintura e o chão voltar aos seus pés lentamente. Itachi tinha segurado-a antes que tivesse caído. Arrepiou-se ao sentir a respiração desregulada do agente em sua nuca.

Sakura encontrava-se de costas para ele enquanto ele a mantinha presa contra seu corpo pela cintura. Senti-la tão perto estava mexendo com os nervos de Itachi como sempre acontecia.. Seu cheiro era maravilhoso.. Aproximou mais o nariz de seu pescoço, gostando da sensação de senti-la se arrepiar com aquela pequena carícia..

Afastou um pouco de cabelo que estava em seu caminho e roçou os lábios levemente na pele alva e macia à sua frente. Respirou fundo buscando forças para se separar dela, mas não conseguia.. Era mais forte que ele..

Fez mais pressão em sua cintura, apertando-a mais contra seu corpo, procurando recuperar o controle de seu corpo e de seus atos.

#Sakura..# Sua voz soara rouca e provocativa aos ouvidos da jovem, que apesar de não saber muitas coisas sobre aquele assunto, sentia o corpo arder.. Seria aquilo desejo? Com certeza.. Nunca tinha se sentido assim com ninguém.. Apenas Itachi tinha o poder de fazer com que se sentisse nas nuvens apenas com um toque.. Desejava-o.. Finalmente entendia o que era aquele sentimento quente que brotava dentro de si com apenas um olhar para ele.. Mas seria mesmo _apenas_ desejo? Como podia desejar alguém se nunca tinha tido ninguém?

Sentia-se confusa..

"_Não_.." Itachi se encontrava em uma batalha interna. "Talvez eu devesse tocá-la apenas um pouco mais.." Seu corpo e sua mente gritavam aquilo.. "Pense nas conseqüências.. É melhor não"

#Me solte...# Ouviu a voz fria da jovem e finalmente acordou de seus devaneios. Soltou sua cintura e afastou-se alguns passos. Sakura continuava de costas pra ele. #Você não ia dar uma volta? O que está esperando?# O tom de voz usado pela jovem o deixara levemente surpreso. Ela estava realmente irritada. Nunca tinha usado um tom tão frio e seco como agora.

Não querendo dar muita atenção àquilo, afastou-se dela e desceu os degraus que, minutos antes, ela quase caíra. Avançou pela areia desta vez. Não ficaria por perto desta vez.. Pouco se importava se ela quebrasse a perna, o braço ou a cabeça. Estaria longe demais para se ela precisasse dele.

Continuou andando distraidamente até a cabana sumir de vista. Tentava não pensar em nada, mas era difícil para uma mente acostumada a estar em trabalho constante. Ao menos tinha que conseguir manter _ela_ afastada de sua mente. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e seguiu com sua caminhada tentando sempre manter a mente vazia. Não gostara do tom usado por ela..

..Mas.. Do que aquilo importava? Gemeu irritado. Estava se importando demais com ela.. Ainda se sentia mal pela demonstração de fraqueza da ultima noite.. Tentava entender porque fora tão sentimental..

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afasta-la de sua cabeça.

Olhou para o mar e sentiu vontade de tomar um banho. Estava calor.. Pela localização do sol, podia supor que estava perto de meio dia..

Como estava sozinho e distante da cabana, tirou a blusa e a calça e mergulhou vestindo apenas a cueca (**Ui.. Meu sonho.. To babando só de imaginar). **Nadou até uma parte mais funda e voltou à superfície. Aquelas férias forçadas não estavam sendo bem vindas. Não tinha o que fazer e se continuasse assim ficaria fora de forma e acabaria perdendo o ritmo das missões. Fora a louca atração que sentia pela filha do presidente. Decidiu que passaria a ocupar seus tempos livres (que eram muitos) com exercícios, ao invés de ficar pensando no que faria se tivesse Sakura em seus braços.

Poderia começar agora, pensou. Deu um impulso e começou a nadar. Nadava cem metros e dava meia volta, ficando sempre no mesmo local. Após um bom tempo se exercitando ele decidiu que bastava por enquanto. Parou de nadar e saiu da água. Esperou um tempo até que estivesse parcialmente seco e vestiu suas roupas.

Decidiu continuar sua caminhada para onde estivera indo. Daria a volta na ilha e retornaria à cabana. Ao menos demoraria mais para chegar. Seguiu seu caminho sem pressa. A ilha apresentava uma linda paisagem.. A areia branca contrastando com o mar azul.. Era uma linda visão.. A não ser pelos _destroços de alguma coisa _que destoavam na areia.

Destroços? Se aquilo estava ali é porque algum barco tinha naufragado ali perto. Teria tido sobreviventes? Começou a correr até os destroços e viu que aquilo não era de um barco e sim de um avião de, aparentemente, pequeno porte.

Olhou ao longo da praia para ver se encontrava algum sobrevivente ou alguma vítima, mas nada encontrou. Voltou seu olhar para o mar e viu que a onda trazia algumas coisas para a areia. Aproximou-se e abaixou-se para pegar o objeto em sua frente. Era uma pequena caixa lacrada com fita isolante. Rasgou-a facilmente e pegou o que havia lá dentro. Tinha uma escova de cabelo, um pequeno espelho e alguns acessórios para o cabelo. "_Coisas femininas" pensou_. Levantou-se e se aproximou de outra caixa que tinha chegado no local.

Abriu-a rapidamente também e constatou que nesta havia peças de roupas femininas e mais algumas coisas embaixo destas. Tirou a primeira peça e, por um rápido momento, seus olhos mostraram surpresa. Uma calcinha fio dental vermelha e que tinha um zíper na frente, para que na hora '_H'_ o casal pudesse _abrir_ a calcinha, ao invés de retirá-la... Mas provavelmente a peça sempre terminaria no chão ao fim de tudo. Uma coisa tinha que admitir: era a roupa intima mais depravada que ele já tinha visto em sua vida.. E olha que ele já tinha visto muita coisa..

Um sorriso malicioso brotou em sua face ao imaginar Sakura usando aquilo. O sorriso logo se desfez quando a imaginação começou a fazer efeito em seu corpo. Rapidamente largou a calcinha e tratou de esquecer Sakura.. Era o que estava tentando fazia um bom tempo, não era mesmo?

Pegou outra peça e viu que era o sutiã que fazia conjunto com a calcinha. Mesmo sem querer sua mente viajou para uma jovem em uma cabana, que se encontrava sem a peça e com uma blusa extremamente transparente, não deixando nada a imaginar. Tentara aquele tempo todo não olhar e tinha conseguido com _sucesso_ e agora pensava se deveria entregar a peça a ela ou não.. Não sabia o que era mais perigoso: andar sem nada ou com aquele sutiã provocativo..

Balançou a cabeça, irritado. Estava pensando nela novamente.

Abandonou o sutiã ao lado da calcinha. Voltou a colocar a mão na caixa e desta vez sua mão pegou um objeto. Arregalou os olhos e teve que segurar a risada. Tinha nas mãos um chicote daqueles dos filmes pornôs que assistia quando era adolescente. Curioso com o resto do conteúdo da caixa, ele a virou na areia. Um rápido riso escapou de sua garganta. Com certeza a dona daquelas coisas não era uma mulher de muito respeito..

Além do chicote, havia uma _roupa_ de _enfermeira_ e outra de _policial_. Tinha também um par de algemas e uma venda preta. Apesar daquilo tudo o que mais o espantou foi o que caíra por ultimo da caixa: um vibrador, dentre outros _brinquedos_, que o fizeram arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

Tinha que dar um fim naquilo antes que Sakura resolvesse ir passear.. Tudo bem que estava ignorando a parte onde ela tinha o pé machucado e mal conseguia se locomover, mas ainda assim aquilo podia acontecer..

Bom.. Tinha que dar um fim naquelas coisas _para o seu próprio bem_, caso contrário não sabia se conseguiria controlar sua mente pervertida que gritava para que pegasse a roupa de policial (e a de enfermeira também) e desse para Sakura vestir.

Sacudiu a cabeça novamente e guardou rapidamente tudo na caixa. O último item era o sutiã. Segurou alguns instantes, decidindo se o levava para Sakura ou dava um fim junto com as outras coisas.. Depois de um minuto pensando ele decidiu juntar a peça e as outras roupas à outra caixa que continha a escova e etc.

Levantou-se e pegou a caixa com os utensílios constrangedores. Aproximou-se de uma árvore e a colocou atrás desta. Sakura nunca a encontraria, primeiro por não ficar andando pela ilha, segundo por estar com o pé machucado e terceiro por estar relativamente escondida.

Pegou a outra caixa e rumou para a cabana. Chegou lá e encontrou a jovem sentada na escada com a cara emburrada. Parecia uma criança. Pensou na roupa de policial e logo depois naroupa de enfermeira no _corpo _de Sakura. Sacudiu a cabeça ignorando os pensamentos, o olhar interessado que ela mandava na direção da caixa e o irritado que mandava em sua direção. Entrou na cabana sem nem olhar para a jovem e colocou o que encontrara lá dentro.

Sakura sentiu a língua coçar de vontade de perguntar o que era aquilo e onde ele o encontrara, mas se conteve. Nem se quer se moveu de onde estava, na intenção de mostrar que não se interessava por nada que viesse dele, mesmo por dentro estando morrendo de curiosidade.

#Na caixa há utensílios femininos. Pode ser que alguma coisa te interesse..# Ele informou num tom mais frio e mais distante que o normal, se é que aquilo era possível.

Itachi se lembrou do sutiã vermelho e seu olhar foi atraído para os seios da jovem. Desviou antes que ela percebesse. Voltou a descer os degraus e a afastar-se da cabana. Nada falou a não ser sobre a caixa, momentos antes. Não tinham o que conversar.. Ele podia ver a intensidade da raiva que ela estava sentindo somente pelo olhar fuzilante que ela mandara em sua direção.

E daí? O que importava se ela estava com raiva? Não era o que ele queria? Que ela deixasse de importuná-lo? Pois tinha conseguido!

Entrou na mata sem ao menos olhar para trás. Gastaria o resto do seu tempo caçando algo para comerem.

Sakura ficou olhando-o se afastar. Assim que ele sumiu de vista ela se levantou e foi pulando para dentro da casa. Abaixou-se ao lado da caixa e a abriu, empolgada. A primeira coisa que viu foi um sutiã. Sorriu agradecida. Não agüentava mais ficar sem a peça.. Apesar de que sem ela ficava mais _fresco_. Arregalou os olhos ao pensar que ele poderia ter reparado que estava sem sutiã.. Teria mesmo percebido?

Encarou a peça e corou ainda mais ao ver a peça indecente. Mordeu os lábios indecisa. Vestir ou não vestir o sutiã? Era melhor que não usar nada e ter que ficar pensando que Itachi poderia ficar olhando.. Definitivamente era mais constrangedor.

Desabotoou a blusa e vestiu a peça. Por incrível que pareça, coube perfeitamente. Ficou levemente apertado, o que fazia com que os seios ficassem _levemente_ comprimidos, mas não estava incomodando. Olhou para baixo e gostou do que viu. Dava a impressão de que eles eram maiores.

Voltou a abotoar a camisa e avançou para ver o que mais tinha na caixa. O sorriso em seus lábios foi de um canto a outro ao ver uma escova e um espelho. Rapidamente pegou os dois e, se olhando, penteou os cabelos. Encarou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu. O corte não ficara tão feio assim.. Dava-lhe uma aparência mais jovem.. E aquilo era bom.

Retornou sua atenção à caixa. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver produtos para cabelo e alguns utensílios para o mesmo. Sua felicidade morreu ao se lembrar que tinha o pé machucado e que não poderia se locomover até o riacho para lavar os cabelos. Aquilo era triste. Talvez Itachi pudesse levá-la e depois.. Não.. Ele não toparia, tinha certeza, por isso nem pediria.

Deixou os produtos de lado e pegou alguns enfeites para cabelo que ainda estavam na caixa. Havia algumas presilhas que ela pegou e, olhando no espelho, arrumou em seu cabelo. Continuou a vasculhar a caixa até ver que nesta havia roupas. Sorriu abertamente enquanto pegava uma peça. Era uma blusa relativamente pequena, mas de tecido leve e de alça, com certeza muito agradável para usar em lugares quentes, como ali na ilha. Continuou olhando as roupas. Tinha uma saia curta e, também, de tecido leve que voaria facilmente quando no corpo.

Procurou na caixa e não havia mais nada. Suspirou entediada, então. Ela tinha que ser sempre muito desastrada. Se não tivesse se perdido nada daquilo teria acontecido e agora ela estaria na cachoeira lavando seus cabelos com os produtos daquela caixa ou então estaria fazendo qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ficar ali parada.

Guardou o que não usaria na caixa e a fechou. Empurrou-a para um canto da _sala_ onde Itachi a tinha deixado, tirando-a do meio do caminho. Pegou a escova e o espelho logo depois e os colocou em cima da mesma.

Levantou-se com dificuldade e foi pulando em uma perna só e se apoiando na parede até alcançar a parte de fora e sentar-se, mais uma vez aquele dia, nas escadas de acesso a _casa_.

Sentiu a barriga roncar de fome. Onde estava Itachi? Ao menos para alguma coisa ele tinha que servir.. Ela estava com fome e com sede.

Evitou com esforço um gemido frustrado. Odiava ter que depender dele pra tudo.. Mas não podia fazer nada.. Não com o pé machucado.

Entediada, passou a encarar o mar e o céu, perdida em pensamentos. Percebeu então que logo logo choveria.. E com certeza não seria uma simples chuva.. O tempo estava muito fechado..

Esperava que Itachi tomasse a maior chuva da vida dele.. Pra ele aprender a tratar bem uma dama e não ficar fugindo dela, como um idiota que ele era..

Suspirou enquanto as primeiras gotas começavam a cair. Aquele estava e continuaria sendo um longo dia...

OoO

**Olá.. Olá..**

**Capitulo sem muita importância.. Apenas para dar continuação à fic.. XP**

**Prometo que nos próximos teremos alguma emoção, ok?**

**E sinto muito não poder prometer que ele será postado logo.. To fazendo o terceiro ano.. O tempo ta ficando mais que curto.. Não está dando para nada e a falta de criatividade não está ajudando muito.. Mas sempre que dá eu escrevo um parágrafo e por ai vou me arrastando..**

**xD**

**As reviews serão respondidas no próximo capitulo.. Como já disse, irei respondê-las um capitulo sim outro não.. Isso é até mesmo para adiantar a postagem.. Se fosse parar para respondê-las agora demoraria ainda mais de postar.. **

**Bom..Eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo e mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora.. Já expliquei o porquê desta!**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!!**

**Não esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS!!**

**;**


	7. 6: Entendimento?

OoOoO

**Estou viva? O.O**

**XD**

**Boa leitura..**

OoOoO

Já chovia há quase uma hora e nada de Itachi voltar, era o que pensava sakura.

Esperava que ele tivesse caído de cara em uma poça e se afogado.. Hunf.. Depois ficaria doente e ela seria a última pessoa a se oferecer para cuidar dele, apesar dele ter passado uma noite inteira cuidando dela quando se machucara..

Entretanto, tinha que se lembrar que só se machucara por causa dele.. Se ele não tivesse se atrevido com ela na praia nada daquilo teria acontecido.. Mas não.. Ele tinha que bancar o garanhão e começar a beijá-la.. E provocá-la...

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo com aquelas lembranças que, por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia afastar de sua mente.

Olhou mais uma vez pela porta e nada viu além do céu cinzento que parecia desabar, tamanha era a intensidade da chuva. Não podia mentir que estava preocupada com Itachi.. Sabia que ele sabia como se virar e tudo o mais.. Mas não tinha como não ficar preocupada.. E se ele tivesse se perdido na floresta e uma cobra venenosa o tivesse mordido?

"_A cobra com certeza teria morrido!!_" Pensou revoltada enquanto se afastava aos pulos da porta. Seu pé continuava doendo, porém em uma intensidade menor agora.

Um vento forte e frio soprou pra dentro da casa e Sakura estremeceu. E se a cabana não agüentasse toda aquela chuva? Podia ser que ela agüentasse, afinal de contas continuava de pé desde que os antigos habitantes saíram dela, não é mesmo? Não tinha porque se preocupar.

Voltou a ventar só que dessa vez mais calmamente, apesar da chuva não ter diminuído. Aquele clima frio estava começando a lhe dar sono, mesmo ela tendo medo de tempestades.

Suspirou. Só poderia dormir se fosse ali em baixo, já que não conseguiria subir com aquele maldito pé machucado.

Sentou-se para esperar seu companheiro _de viajem_ chegar encharcado e molhando tudo, isto é, se ele chegasse.. Encostou a cabeça na parede e começou a pensar na vida e tentar parar de pensar naquele maldito agente que não fazia muito esforço para ocupar um espaço, por menor que fosse, em sua mente..

Pensou tanto e em tantas coisas que acabou por cochilar.

OoO

Itachi praguejou pela enésima vez. Aquela maldita chuva não dava uma trégua sequer para que ele pudesse voltar para a cabana..

Por sorte tinha encontrado aquela caverna no meio dos rochedos que davam para a parte mais alta da ilha e conseguira se abrigar. Agora se encontrava ali, irritado e levemente molhado, além de sozinho e _preocupado _com uma louca de cabelos róseos e pé machucado que ele deixara sozinha.

O que ela estaria fazendo? Perguntou-se. Na verdade, se estivesse realmente interessado, não teria saído de lá que nem um louco sem ao menos notar que o tempo estava se fechando rapidamente e que logo choveria.

Olhou para o horizonte e pediu que houvesse ao menos uma trégua para que ele pudesse voltar para a cabana. Ele poderia, sim, voltar agora, mas a questão é que ele chegaria lá encharcado e não haveria roupas para que ele pudesse se trocar, logo, teria que permanecer molhado e, mesmo tendo uma resistência altíssima, poderia ficar doente, coisa da qual não podia se dar ao luxo. Ainda tinha uma _garotinha mimada _para cuidar afinal de contas.

Sentou-se no fundo da fria caverna de pedra e recostou-se sobre a mesma. Já que não poderia fazer nada a não ser esperar, ao menos esperaria descansando. Esse descanso durou pouco mais de cinco minutos até que ele se sentisse entediado.

Tirou uma kunai da pequena bolsa presa em sua perna que, por sorte, não perdera no mar e começou a afiá-la na pedra. Fez isso cuidadosamente em cada uma delas (quatro, no total) e voltou a guardá-las, ao termino do trabalho.

Olhou mais uma vez para fora e constatou que a chuva não diminuíra. Não pode evitar o suspiro desanimado. Deveria sentir-se feliz por não estar na companhia de Sakura, mas tinha que admitir que se estivesse sozinho naquela ilha poderia já ter enlouquecido.

Ter a companhia da jovem era bom, pois tinha ao menos alguém para discutir e aliviar o estresse.. Entretanto, já não podia dizer que sua presença aliviava outras coisas também.. Pelo contrário...

Sakura o estava enlouquecendo.. E era por isso que ele tinha que se manter afastado.

O caso era que, se continuassem sozinhos naquela ilha por mais algum tempo, ou ele enlouqueceria de vez, ou cederia aos impulsos masculinos que lhe diziam, há muito tempo, para que esquecesse a missão, as ordens que tinha que seguir e até mesmo o próprio presidente, e a tomasse em seus braços..

Depois disso só a largaria muitas horas depois.. Quando uma parte do seu enorme apetite já tivesse diminuído ao menos um pouco..

Permitiria que ela descansasse algum tempo para logo depois tê-la seus braços novamente.. Implorando para que ele não parasse.. E ele não pararia.. Beijaria seu corpo quantas vezes lhe fosse permitido e faria coisas que constrangeria ao mais impuro dos homens.

Desejava Sakura como nunca desejara mulher alguma. Precisava dela com tanta urgência que nem ele mesmo sabia explicar aquilo!

Balançou a cabeça tentando apagar as imagens que não conseguia manter afastadas de sua mente. Não tinha mais como escapar de seus pensamentos pouco inocentes.. Já reagira a eles e sua respiração, assim como outras partes de seu corpo, já haviam acordado e não havia mais como negar os sintomas do intenso desejo que sentia. Encontrava-se ofegante e pôde perceber também que já começava a soar.

E tudo isso porque ele começara a imaginar o que faria quanto tivesse Sakura em seus braços..

_"Eu não a terei em meus braços.."_ Afirmou veementemente, mas sem muita convicção. Ele tinha que afastar aqueles pensamentos o mais rápido possível, caso contrário sairia dali na chuva, entraria naquela cabana e não respeitaria sequer o pé machucado daquela que ameaçava lhe tirar o juízo.

Voltou a encostar a cabeça na pedra fria do local.. Quem sabe a temperatura da mesma não lhe esfriasse os ânimos?

OoO

Sakura ergueu a cabeça e lentamente abriu os olhos. Tentava focá-los em algum lugar e então descobrir o que tinha originado aquele barulho que a acordara. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o sono e conseguir manter-se acordada. Espreguiçou-se e descobriu que dormira de mau jeito e que agora se encontrava um pouco dolorida.. Nada insuportável é claro.. Seu pé doía mais que a coluna, se assim pudesse comparar.

Ergueu-se com dificuldade e caminhou até a porta aos pulos. Sorriu ao ver que a chuva parara. Ergueu um pé para poder sair dali de dentro quando o mesmo barulho que a acordara voltara a se fazer presente. Arregalando os olhos com o clarão que acompanhou o barulho, Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar. Aquilo era um trovão?

Teve sua resposta confirmada quando mais dois trovões seguidos de dois relâmpagos fizeram-se notados. Correu como pode para dentro da casa e se encolheu em um canto, tremendo. Tinha pavor a trovões e relâmpagos.. Se duvidar tinha mais medo deles do que do escuro. Não.. Aquilo não era verdade, porque ela também tinha muito medo do escuro.. Bom.. Tinha medo das duas coisas igualmente, resumiu. Às vezes ela conseguia ser realmente confusa.

Um outro trovão, dessa vez mais alto e mais forte, ecoou, fazendo a jovem se arrepiar e se encolher ainda mais, se é que era possível. Enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos e começou a rezar para que aquele maldito barulho parasse.

Fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos com as mãos para tentar não ouvir o barulho, mas o trovão que se seguiu foi simplesmente ensurdecedor e naquele momento Sakura teve seus pensamentos transportados para uma lembrança que ela não gostaria de _reviver_.

_#Papai.. Deixa eu entrar..# Pediu com a voz chorosa e já com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. A pequena criança de 10 anos tinha as mãos nos olhos, tentando afastar as lágrimas._

_#Não! Você vai ficar ai fora pra você aprender a não me desobedecer!# Ouviu a voz ríspida do pai através da madeira grossa da porta dos fundos._

_#Mas papai.. Eu não fiz nada.. E ta frio aqui fora..# Murmurou vendo os primeiros relâmpagos se formando._

_#Nada de' mas', Sakura.. Agora fique quieta..#_

_#Papai..# As primeiras lágrimas já escorriam pela sua face. #Por favor.. Não me deixa aqui.. Eu tenho medo..# Pediu e só pode ouvir a risada do pai já se afastando dali. _

_Sakura abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos e continuou a chorar._

_As grossas gotas da chuva já começavam a cair, seguidas de mais trovões e relâmpagos. Sakura se levantou e correu para um local onde pudesse se abrigar. Terminou por ir para a casinha de brinquedo que havia no jardim. Entrou lá e encolheu-se, com frio e com medo daqueles terríveis relâmpagos que só faziam aumentar cada vez mais. _

_Terminara passando a noite ali, em claro e chorando. _

_No dia seguinte amanhecera ardendo em febre e não tivera condições de sair de onde se encontrava. Já passava da metade do dia quando o presidente mandara procura-la e ela fora encontrada por um funcionário da segurança. Sakura delirava tamanha era sua febre e em seus delírios havia chuva e trovões.. Muitos trovões.. E também delirara com o pai, que mais uma vez era culpado por tudo o que ela passava._

Quando ficou melhor soube que o pai havia dito a todos que ela não o obedecera quando mandara voltar para casa e ficara brincando até tarde na chuva.. E era por isso que ela havia ficado doente e dormido na casinha de brinquedo.

Como sempre ele se livrara da culpa, jogando-a nela.

Mais um altíssimo trovão e automaticamente Sakura estremeceu de medo. Todo o seu corpo já tremia quase que compulsivamente. Apertou os olhos com força tentando afastar de sua mente todo o seu medo. Precisava focar seu pensamento em outra coisa e talvez ela conseguisse..

OoO

Aproximou-se da saída da caverna e pôde perceber que, mesmo com ventos e trovões fortes, a chuva parara. Agora era o momento ideal de voltar para a cabana. Saiu dali e, com dois pulos, já se encontrava pousando na areia fofa da praia. Olhou para o céu, já que agora tinha uma visão melhor e teve certeza de que a chuva voltaria em poucos minutos.

Sem esperar mais começou o caminho de volta correndo. Como quase previra, a chuva o pegara quando faltavam alguns metros para entrar na cabana. Dera maior azar, pois ela voltara torrencialmente, fazendo com que ele chegasse no _hall de entrada _molhado. Sacudiu-se um pouco e tirou a blusa para sacudi-la e voltou a vesti-la.

Entrou na casa já ansiando por saber onde sua _protegida_ se encontrava. Olhou ao redor e não a viu. Já ia subir as escadas quando um pequeno ruído seguido de outros idênticos foi ouvido. Aquilo era um soluço, certo? Virou a cabeça e encontrou-a encolhida em um canto. Pode perceber que ela chorava pelos movimentos rítmicos de suas costas.

Sakura tinha a cabeça enfiada entre os joelhos e nem percebera sua presença ali. Aproximou-se lentamente para não assustá-la, mas sabia que aquilo seria difícil..

#Sakura..# Chamou quando já se encontrava perto o suficiente para tocá-la, que foi sua próxima ação. Pôde perceber que ela se assustara graças ao leve _pulo_ que ela deu.

A jovem ergueu o rosto e seus olhos pareceram se iluminar ao vê-lo. Mais uma vez Sakura parecia uma criança e Itachi sentiu novamente a imensa vontade de abraçá-la e protegê-la..

#Itachi..# Murmurou antes de se jogar em seus braços. Não prevendo o movimento, Itachi terminara por tombar para trás com a jovem em seus braços. Sakura enterrara a cabeça em seu peito e voltara a chorar. Sem reação, tudo o que o rapaz pode fazer foi levar uma mão aos seus cabelos e a outra à suas costas, apoiando-a contra seu corpo. A mão no cabelo o acariciava levemente, esperando que ela se acalmasse e pudesse lhe contar o que acontecera.

#Não vai me dizer que você também tem medo de tempestades..# Murmurou um tempo depois ao ver que ela já não chorava tanto quanto antes. Entretanto, no momento em que ele falara mais um trovão se fez ouvido, quase conseguindo abafar sua voz tamanha era a intensidade do mesmo.

Sakura, após se arrepiar completamente, voltara a chorar e apertar suas vestes com força. Aquela situação já estava começando a se complicar. Ao que percebera, Sakura realmente tinha medo de tempestades. #Se acalme Sakura.. Não vai acontecer nada.. Se acalme.. É somente uma tempestade..# Pediu calmamente. Como já dissera antes, não gostava de ver mulheres chorando.

#Tem certeza de que não vai acontecer nada?# Perguntou com a voz rouca por causa do choro. Itachi teve vontade de rir. Por que ele tinha que ficar sempre sensível quando _ela_ chorava em seus braços? Mais uma pergunta sem resposta. Tinha que admitir que não ficava daquele jeito quando qualquer uma chorava.

#Absoluta certeza.. Agora pare de chorar.. Vamos..# Aos poucos pode perceber que ela foi se acalmando novamente. Viu-a afastar a cabeça do seu peito e enxugar algumas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

#Desculpe.. Eu molhei sua blusa..# Mesmo já estando com o rosto vermelho, Sakura corou enquanto desviava o olhar do local onde estivera apoiada minutos antes.

#Não se preocupe.. Já estava molhada.. Tomei um pouco de chuva retornava..# Um silêncio incômodo se fez a seguir. #Você está com fome?# Quis saber o rapaz que tentava manter um assunto. Sabia muito bem que para manter um medo afastado a melhor coisa a se fazer era encontrar um modo de manter a pessoa distraída.

#Um pouco.. Mas teremos que esperar, não é mesmo? Com essa chuva..# Ela se arrepiou de medo, mas prosseguiu. #..Fica impossível arranjarmos algo para comer..#

#É verdade.. Eu também estou com fome.. Deveria ter percebido que iria chover e trazido coisas para que pudéssemos comer.. Mas já que não tem nada cabe a nós arrumarmos uma maneira de nos mantermos ocupados..# Automaticamente vários modos de se manter ocupado passaram pela cabeça de Itachi, mas ele logo as afastou. #Conte-me.. Por que você tem medo de tantas coisas?# Viu a garota arregalar os olhos e ficar levemente pálida e aquilo o preocupou, mesmo procurando não se importar com ela.

Como não houve resposta, ele logo prosseguiu.

#Vamos.. Diga Sakura.. Tem que haver um motivo.. Uma pessoa normal não tem medo de tantas banalidades..# Viu-a abrir a boca repetidas vezes, mas desta nenhum som saiu. Ele suspirou. #Tudo bem.. Se não estiver pronta para falar, compreenderei..# Itachi se perguntou onde arranjara toda aquela impressionante paciência que ele nunca tivera! Aquela garota o estava deixando confuso e ele não estava gostando daquele sentimento..

Viu-a respirar fundo repetidas vezes antes de prosseguir.

#Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Itachi.. Ou fingir que se importa, tanto faz.. Não é um problema seu afinal de contas..# A bióloga falara em um tom de voz calmo e não agressivo, e não o encarava enquanto falava. Aquela atitude o irritou. Ela brigava quando ele era grosso e quando ele finalmente tentava ser educado ela o cortava daquela maneira, com aquele tom calmo completamente falso..

#Eu realmente não me importo..# Respondeu friamente fazendo-a encará-lo surpresa. #É só que é irritante ter que agüentar você toda vez que anoitece ou, agora, quando chove! Já passei da idade de servir de babá pra criancinhas..# Ele já se erguera e agora a encarava com raiva no olhar.

Sakura tinha os olhos arregalados pelas palavras ferinas dele. Não esperava que ele reagisse daquele jeito.

#Itachi..O que-#

#Cale-se..# Cortou-a fazendo-a encará-lo ainda mais confusa. A jovem sabia que sua resposta fora um pouco mal educada.. Mas não era pra tanto..

#O que deu em você ein? Eu não disse nada de mais para que ficasse tão irritado..# Levantou-se com dificuldade e esperou uma resposta.

Itachi passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar. Mais uma vez repetia para si mesmo que ele não se importava com aquela garota e que tudo o que estava sentindo e fazendo era fruto de muito tempo de solidão sexual..

#Itachi?#

#Já mandei que se calasse Sakura..# Repetiu ameaçadoramente entre dentes e ainda de costas para onde a jovem estava. Sakura fechou a cara.

#E quem você acha que é para pensar que manda em mim?#

#Sakura...# Seu tom era de aviso.

#Você deveria deixar de ser prepotente, Itachi.. Não estamos em uma batalha e eu não sou sua subordinada.. Logo, você NÃO manda em mim..# Itachi tinha um sorriso estranho na face quando se virou para a jovem.

#Eu a aconselharia a me obedecer.. Isto é.. Se é que você tem um pouco de juízo..# Sakura o encarou desafiantemente. Cruzou os braços por cima dos seios desafiando-o a fazer algo contra ela. Itachi gostou de sua atitude corajosa.

Aproximou-se em passos lentos com a intenção de amedrontá-la, mas pode notar claramente que não funcionou. Não pode impedir que seu sorriso aumentasse.

#Eu posso fazê-la dormir lá fora.. No escuro e junto com os seus _queridos_ trovões..# Sakura arregalou os olhos momentaneamente, para logo depois voltar ao normal.

#Você não teria coragem..# Aquilo não fora mais um desafio e sim uma verdade que ela sabia que ele seria capaz, mas que queria confirmar o contrário.

#Oh sim.. Eu teria.. E você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu..# Voltou a se aproximar perigosamente.

#Sim, eu sei.. Mas sei também que você não o faria, já que, se eu ficar doente, vou dar ainda mais trabalho para você e fazê-lo passar mais tempo em minha companhia.. O que para você seria o mesmo que pedir a morte, já que não me suporta..# Ela agora tinha um sorriso vencedor na face.

#Muito inteligente a sua colocação..# Teve que admitir, mas corrigiu sua hipótese em pensamentos: "Seria o mesmo que pedir a morte _já que eu não poderia tocá-la_." Amaldiçoou-se por não conseguir controlar a mente mais uma vez. #Mas eu ainda poderia fazer outras coisas..# A conversa deixara de ter a leve ameaça para ganhar uma entonação maior de desafio e um leve _que _de malícia.

#Como o que?#

#Como somente abandoná-la à noite, quando não estiver chovendo..# Enfatizou #Deixá-la sozinha e se remoendo de medo..# O sorriso vencedor passara aos lábios do agente agora, ao ver a face espantada da jovem a sua frente.

#Você não teria coragem..# Murmurou, fazendo-o se deleitar em amedrontá-la.

#Não vamos discutir o quesito coragem novamente.. Você sabe que o que eu quero, eu faço..# Ela voltou a encará-lo desafiadoramente. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e virou a cara, fazendo bico. Itachi não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que aquilo tudo agora se transformara numa grande _brincadeira._

#Eu poderia muito bem superar meu medo, oras!# A resposta da jovem o surpreendeu.

#Tem certeza disso?#

#Absoluta..# Respondeu com convicção. Itachi permitiu que um meio sorriso se formasse em seus lábios.

#Então me lembre de qualquer dia desses te deixar lá fora durante a noite..# Piscou para ela enquanto voltava a se sentar, só que na outra extremidade da sala. Quanto mais distante de Sakura permanecesse, melhor.

Encostou a cabeça na pilastra na qual se encostara e fechou os olhos sabendo que o assunto morrera e que o silencio que já tomava conta do local continuaria por longas horas.. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava.. Assim poderia colocar os hormônios sobre controle.

Sakura encarou aquele ser em sua frente que se mantinha com os olhos fechados, aparentemente dormindo.. Mas ela sabia que ele estava acordado, apesar da expressão tranqüila impressa em sua face.. E era aquela expressão que a fazia se sentir do mesmo modo.. Tranqüila! Era impressionante como não temia nada quando estava do lado de Itachi..

Flagrou-se o admirando inconscientemente e amaldiçoou-se por isso. Desviou o olhar para não ser pega por ele também, caso resolvesse abrir os olhos.

Bocejou sentindo o cansaço do longo dia que ela não fizera absolutamente nada. Encostou-se na _parede_ e apoiou a cabeça na parede, ficando quase na mesma posição que Itachi, só que mais inclinada, quase deitada.

Voltou a encará-lo não gostando do silêncio que se instalara.

#Quantos anos você tem, Itachi?# O rapaz abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando-a com o semblante sério de sempre, porém sem a frieza.

#Por que o interesse?# Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perguntar. Sakura corou imediatamente com a pergunta que a pegara desprevenida.

#Não estou interessada.. Eu somente não estava gostando do silêncio..#

#Hum..# Foi tudo o que Itachi murmurou. Os próximos dois minutos que se seguiram foi de silêncio novamente.

#Não vai me responder?# Sakura insistiu.

#Não.#

#Por quê? O que tem demais em você me contar a sua idade? Fiquei curiosa agora..#

#Não tem nada demais.. Somente não irei falar..# Itachi mantinha seus olhos fechados enquanto falava com a bióloga.

#Ei! Você quer fazer o favor de olhar pra mim enquanto a gente conversa?#

#Não!#

#É O QUE?# Sakura já começava a se alterar com aquela conversa irritante.

#Não grite..# Pediu calmamente o rapaz.

#VOCÊ VAI ME DIZER SUA IDADE OU NÃO?# E ela não o obedeceu. Itachi abriu os olhos e finalmente a encarou.

#Se eu disser você jura que cala a boca e fica quietinha ai em seu canto?# A jovem sorriu.

#Claro!#

#Quem me garante que eu devo confiar em você?# A face dela ficou vermelha, tamanha era sua raiva.

#FALA LOGO A MALDITA IDADE OU EU JURO QUE VOU INFERNIZAR SUA VIDA PELO RESTO DOS NOSSOS DIAS NESSA ILHA!!# Itachi teve vontade de rir. Irritar Sakura era tão fácil.. E algumas vezes divertido também.

Com um meio sorriso nos lábios ele resolveu responder.

#29..#

#Mentira!! Eu jurei que você estava perto de fazer quarenta.. Droga.. Me enganei..# Agora era ela quem decidira o irritar..

#Hum..# Mas não surtira efeito pois Itachi já estava preparado para aquilo e não ligou para a investida da jovem. #Tudo bem.. Agora fique caladinha como você prometeu, está bem?# Usou um tom de quem falava com uma criança, irritando-a novamente.

#Hunf..# Ela voltou a fazer bico e resolveu ficar quieta, mas somente porque o sono já começava a tomar conta de seu corpo.

Fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo a chuva cair lá fora. Houve mais um trovão fraco e ela descobriu que não estava mais com medo.. Não naquele momento.. E aquilo se devia à presença de um certo agente no local.. Com certeza se ele não tivesse chegado, estaria encolhida em um canto até agora, chorando.

Deixou que o cansaço se apoderasse de sua mente também e em poucos minutos já se encontrava em sono pesado.

Após "_meditar_" por algumas horas, Itachi finalmente decidiu abrir os olhos e ver como estava o _movimento_ na _casa_. Passara quase metade da noite lembrando e pensando em tudo o que aprendera e o que vivera desde que entrara para ANBU e aquilo servira para resgatar toda a frieza e controle que adquirira nos últimos anos como agente. Precisaria muito dela para sair inteiro daquela ilha.. Não só ele.. Mas também a filha do presidente.

Não podia se deixar envolver.. Sabia de todos os problemas que aquilo poderia causar e não queria que acontecesse, mesmo sabendo que poderia simplesmente ter uma relação sexual com ela e depois esquecer tudo o que acontecera e seguir sua vida normalmente.. Porém ele preferia e decidira não se envolver. Era melhor, afinal de contas poderia focar sua cabeça completamente na missão e não ficar se distraindo com banalidades.

Passeou o olhar pela sala e encontrou Sakura dormindo na parede oposta à que ele estava apoiado. Encontrava-se encolhida, como se tentasse se aquecer e ao mesmo tempo estivesse completamente desconfortável com a posição.

Ergueu-se e caminhou até a jovem. Pegou-a em seus braços sem nem olhar para seu rosto, ergueu-a e a levou para o andar de cima, onde a depositou sobre a _cama_ e logo depois se retirou. Preferia manter a distancia mesmo sabendo que agora se mantinha controlado e que aqueles pensamentos insanos não voltariam à sua mente..

OoO

Sakura bocejou e olhou ao redor. Estava sozinha no quarto. Ergueu-se lentamente tentando não colocar a força no pé, que já não doía tanto quanto na noite anterior, e pulou até onde se localizava a _escada_. Ficou um tempo ali pensando em como poderia descer sem quer que depender de Itachi.

Debateu-se até que finalmente conseguiu encontrar um modo e conseguiu descer. Sorriu vitoriosa para si mesma.

Respirou fundo preparando-se para sair da cabana e tomar um pouco de sol quando um aroma delicioso invadiu suas narinas. Seu estômago reclamou a falta de comida em um alto barulho. Com os olhos brilhando ela caminhou para fora da cabana e encontrou Itachi assando um javali que ele provavelmente teria caçado na floresta mais cedo. Aquilo era ecologicamente errado, mas Sakura estava com tanta fome que não se importou.

Desceu os pequenos degraus de acesso à cabana e foi se locomovendo com dificuldade sobre a areia, já que toda vez que pisava ou arrastava o pé a mesma afundava, dificultando sua locomoção.

#Como você desceu? Não vá me dizer que apoiou o pé machucado..# Ela ergueu o rosto para o rapaz que se encontrava sem camisa, somente com a calça dobrada até o joelho. Estava muito sexy daquela forma.

Ela sorriu.

#Bom dia para você também, Itachi!#

#Não mude de assunto..# Falou enquanto voltava a se concentrar no javali.

#Dei um jeito.. Meu pé está ótimo.. Não se preocupe..# O rapaz nada respondeu, para espanto da bióloga.. #Já está pronto?# A fome falara mais alto e ela olhava para a comida com os olhos brilhando. Finalmente comeriam algo que não era peixe.

#Quase..# Foi a resposta de quem encerrava um assunto e ela entendeu.

#Bom.. Vou ficar ali sentada.. Quando terminar me avise.. Ou então.. Se precisar de alguma ajuda é só chamar..# E se retirou em passos lentos. Sentou-se no degrau da escada e pôs-se a suspirar, entediada, para mudar um pouco a rotina (Ironia).

Esperou somente alguns instantes até que ele avisasse que estava tudo pronto. Ela se levantou e voltou a se aproximar em passos lentos. Sentou-se ao seu lado e comeram em silêncio.

#Ei, Itachi.. Será que meu pé já n está bom o suficiente para podermos tirar essa coisa dele?#

#Tem somente dois dias que você o machucou.. O que acha que é para poder ter se curado tão rápido? A dor ter parado não significa que está tudo bem.. Mas se você quiser que eu tire, não há problemas.. Só não reclame quando ficar com o pé deformado..# Ele falou aquilo tudo com uma tranqüilidade que a irritou. Falava como se aquilo não fosse de sua conta.

#Hunf..# Com um pedaço da coxa do javali na mão, Sakura fez bico e virou a cara. Se Itachi estivesse olhando-a teria achado graça, porém aquilo não o interessava.

Na noite passada conseguira colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.. Ou ao menos era o que acreditava. Não cairia em tentação facilmente como da última vez.

Sakura se manteve calada durante o resto da refeição, igualmente à Itachi. Tudo voltara a ser como antes.. Ou pior, já que nem mais grosso o rapaz era.. Agora a ignorava completamente.

Terminaram de comer praticamente no mesmo instante. Itachi se levantou avisando que iria pescar algo para mais tarde. A filha do presidente se levantou também, só que rumou para o caminho oposto ao do agente. Foi caminhando em passos lentos em direção à trilha que levava ao rio. Precisava beber água e sabia que o haviam guardado estava quase no fim. Itachi certamente reclamaria pela sua teimosia.. Não queria nem o que ele faria se ela voltasse a se machucar.

#SAKURA!!# Ouviu uma voz distante gritando seu nome e soube que em poucos instantes ele estaria ali caso ela não parasse.

Seguiu seu caminho e estava perto de entrar na trilha quando algo de cor chamativa chamou sua atenção. Estancou no mesmo instante e ficou a encarar o ser à sua frente com os olhos arregalados. Mal respirava tamanha era sua tensão. Podia ouvir tranquilamente seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados.. Mais ao longe podia ouvir Itachi a gritando e rezava internamente para que ele não chamasse atenção.

Com tanto barulho e movimentação ao seu redor a cobra finalmente notou que não estava sozinha. Seus olhos amarelos pareceram se chocar contra os da garota e o animal se colocou em alerta. Balançava a língua enquanto Sakura rezava para que ela a ignorasse e se afastasse. Aquela cobra era venenosa, não extremamente venenosa, mas que poderia matar uma pessoa caso a mesma não recebesse os devidos cuidados.

A cobra mantinha-se parada e já dava sinais de que iria embora. Virou-se lentamente e começou a seguir seu caminho, mas sem deixar de prestar atenção no ser a sua frente. Sakura suspirou aliviada mesmo sabendo que ainda podia estar em perigo.

Viu-a parada por um longo tempo. Será que havia alguma coisa? Ela com certeza não estava ali porque o estava obedecendo.. Tinha algo errado..

#Sakura.. O que está acontecendo?# Chegou no local em que ela se encontrava pousando ao seu lado rapidamente. Viu-a arregalar os olhos e no mesmo instante tentar correr em sua direção.

#ITACHI, CUIDADO..# Gritara, mas fora tarde demais.

Itachi sentiu uma leve picada na coxa, local onde sua calça não cobria (Estava levantada pelo fato de ele estar na água, pescando). Arregalou os olhos antes de retirar o animal que se grudara em sua perna. Arremessou-o longe e rapidamente segurou o ferimento. Pela expressão da bióloga com certeza aquela seria uma espécie venenosa.

Sakura chegou e rapidamente o _derrubou_ no chão.

#Sakura, o que-?#

#Cale-se e me deixe trabalhar..# Foi sua resposta incrivelmente séria, assustando levemente o rapaz. Sem nem olhar em seus olhos, Sakura rasgou uma parte de sua blusa, puxou a calça do rapaz ainda mais pra cima e amarrou-a na perna do rapaz com o máximo de força que conseguiu. Aquilo ajudaria a fazer o veneno demorar mais de se espalhar.

Apoiou as duas mãos em sua coxa e rapidamente começou a sugar o veneno do ferimento. Sugava e o jogava fora ao mesmo tempo em que, com as mãos, apertava a coxa, facilitando seu trabalho.

Itachi não sentia nada, nem mesmo dormência, sintoma comum em picadas de cobra. Entretanto não sabia até que ponto aquilo era bom. Ao contrário do que deveria estar sentindo, sua perna parecia queimar e ele sabia que não era por causa do veneno.

Viu Sakura voltar a se abaixar e colar os lábios em sua perna. Novamente sentiu-se queimar por dentro. Por que mesmo ela estava fazendo aquilo? E por que ela não poderia subir só mais um pouco e aliviar aquela aflição que o inquietava tanto?

Jogou a cabeça para traz tentando ignorar seus pensamentos e se concentrar na seriedade da situação, afinal de contas havia acabado de ser picado por uma cobra venenosa e ela estava simplesmente salvando-lhe a vida.

Sakura continuou por algum tempo sugando-lhe o veneno. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

#Acredito que tenha acabado.. Por sorte não é um veneno que se espalha com rapidez, caso contrário nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido..# Ela parecia tensa. #Mantenha-se aqui sentado enquanto vou lá dentro e pego um pouco de água para limpar e fazer um curativo em sua perna.#

#Não acha melhor que eu vá com você? Seria mais rápido..# Itachi não soube onde encontrara voz para conseguir se fazer ouvido. Tinha a garganta seca e seu desejo não era de água.

#Melhor não.. Ainda deve ter um pouco de veneno em seu corpo e muito movimento só o faria espalhar-se.. Espere aqui quietinho, está bem? Sei que você é forte e tudo mais.. Mas tente me obedecer somente neste momento.. Não demorarei..# E sem esperar qualquer palavra por parte dele se retirou. '_Correu'_ o máximo que seu pé machucado permitiu, pegou a água e voltou para onde deixara o agente. Encontrou-o encostado em uma árvore, com a perna esticada para a frente e a cabeça encostada no tronco. Parecia meditar enquanto a esperava.

Aproximou-se e voltou a se ajoelhar ao seu lado, chamando-lhe a atenção. Limpou primeiramente a própria boca para logo depois passar a água no ferimento. Voltou a levar a boca à coxa do rapaz e sugar mais suavemente agora. Utilizou os dentes desta vez, para assegurar que não sobrasse nada do veneno.

Itachi viu-a descer e, mais uma vez, colar a boca em sua perna. Novamente sentiu o forte arrepio cruzar-lhe o corpo.. Porém desta vez fora pior, muito mais intenso.. Sentir os lábios macios em sua pele já o tinha feito esquecer-se de tudo o que pensara na noite passada, mas sentir aquela leve mordida o fez ter novas fantasias com a jovem.

Não pode impedir que o gemido escapasse-lhe a garganta. Sakura ergueu rosto.

#Está sentindo dor, Itachi?# Perguntou com a face inocente e Itachi sentiu a calça ficar ainda mais apertada. Não era possível que ela fosse tão inocente assim.

#Não..# Conseguiu murmurar com a voz extremamente rouca.

#Está bem então..# Pôs um sorriso no rosto e voltou a levar a boca à coxa masculina enquanto sua mão se aproximava da faixa rasgada de sua blusa para poder desamarrá-la.

Sentiu a mão esbarrar em algo e ergueu uma sobrancelha sem afastar a mão. Ergueu os olhos para ver em que esbarrara e ao encontrar arregalou os mesmos, subindo-os para encarar o agente. Seu rosto estava completamente rubro e seu olhar mostrava todo seu constrangimento e até um pouco de surpresa.

Itachi mordia os lábios, mantinha os olhos semi-serrados e sua respiração encontrava-se desregulada. Sentir a mão feminina tocar seu membro já excitado foi o ápice para seu autocontrole. A parte de seu cérebro que ainda raciocinava fugiu completamente, deixando-o só com a parte que desejava Sakura loucamente. Resumindo: Não pensava em mais nada a não ser tê-la pra si..

Seu olhar se chocou com o da garota e ele soube que não podia, não queria e não iria se controlar.

Levou a mão á seu pescoço e a puxou, juntando os lábios em um beijo ávido.

OoO

**Nossa como eu sou má!! Não sei como consigo me impressionar tanto com minha maldade!! KKK.. **

**Nem fui tão má assim..**

**Será que o hentai sai no próximo capitulo? Será? Será? Ou será que vocês vão continuar na expectativa? **

**MUAAAHAHAHAHA**

**Capitulo grande né? O último que eu escrevi tem 9 páginas com os comentários.. Bom.. Eu achei ele grande.. E mais interessante que o ultimo.. Só espero que vocês tenham gostando também e que me perdoem pela demora.. Mais uma vez lembro à vocês o maldito terceiro ano..**

**Não agüento mais estudar.. E quando meu bloqueio me permite venho aqui e escrevo.. xD.. Hehe..**

**O capitulo não foi revisado..Logo, se tiver muitos erros peço que me desculpem.. Não quis perder mais tempo revisando..**

**Mas bom.. Vamos às respostas das reviews, não é mesmo?**

**Uchiha Sakura 8D: **Que bom que você está gostando.. Espero que tenha gostado desse também.. Fiz com todo o carinho e dedicação que o meu tempo permitiu.. Sorry pela demora!! XD.. Beijos e até o próximo..

**FranHyuuga**: ... Obrigadaaaaaaaa.. XD.. São reviews como a sua que me estimulam a continuar.. A vencer esse bloqueio chato e a falta de tempo e continuar a escrever.. Brigadinha!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Achei-o mais interessante que o anterior.. Hehe.. Beijinhos e até o próximo..

**Sakura Himitsu**: heaiuhaeueaae.. Ta ai a continuação!! Agora é ter só mais um pouquinho de paciência até que eu escreva e poste o próximo.. Hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijooos!!

**Chocoffe**: Vlwwww... ...Espero que tenha gostado desse também.. XD.. Beijinhos e até o próximo..

**Sakura-EvansPotter**: Também adoro o casal!! Descobri uma paixão secreta por Itachi e Sakura.. Na verdade só pelo Itachi-kun, é claro.. Mas como eu não posso fazer par romântico com ele (Só nos meus mais profundos pensamentos), deixo a Sakura-chan fazer isso por mim.. Mas a inveja é grande..Ai ai (Suspiros desolados!!).. HEAUIAHE.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!! Beijinhos e até o próximo!!

**Wentzdani**: Gostou desse também? Espero que sim.. XD.. Até o próximo.. beijinhoos..

**Dany Uchiha**: Medroso mesmo.. Mas parece que agora ele ta começando a superar o "medo" né? Kkk.. XD..Espero que tenha gostado desse também.. Beijooos..

**Amanda tenten-sama**: Que legaaal!! Eu vou ser geóloga.. XD.. Admiro as pessoas que gostam de biologia..tenho um bloqueio tão grande com essa matéria no colégio.. Imagina na faculdade? (Suspiro cansado de quem não aguenta mais aulas principalmente de biologia!!) HEIHUAHUAEUHEAA.. Sorry.. mas não é minha melhor matéria.. Hehehe.. Bom..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.. Beijinhos!!

**Neko Sombria**: NHAAAAAAA.. EU TAMBÉM QUEROOO!! Um Itachi, um Kakashi, um Sasuke.. Ai aaai.. kkkk.. Bom..Já que só podemos sonhar deixa ele pra Sakura mesmo.. Ela está quase conseguindo, né? Quem sabe não é no próximo capitulo que ela o enlouquece de vez? HUHUHUU.. Suspense!! XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Apesar de nem um amassozinho ter tido!! Mas teve os pensamentos completamente tarados o Itachi-kun, né? Esse pervertido..Não sei onde esse mundo vai parar!! HEAIUAEHAEUAE.. Como se eu não gostasse de um hentai.. HUHUHU.. XD.. Até o próximo!! Beijooos

**Yagami Gabis**: ahh.. mas msm no terceiro eu sempre arrumo um jeitinho de entrar na net se não eu enlouqueço!! XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também!! Beijinhoss e até o próximo.

**Sakuraharuno.lima**: Ai está.. Demorei mas foi por uma boa causa!! HEUIAHAEUEIA.. Espero que tenha gostado.. Beijos..

**Kah**: No próximo cap!! Será?

**Meygan kaname**: Não!! Desistir jamais! Sou brasileira e não desisto nunca!! Kkkk.. Até parece!! Hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap.. Beijoos..

**Maánuzuka**: Não desisti nãããão!! To ai sobrevivendo ao terceiro que FINALMENTE está acabando..mas ainda falta o vestibular.. Hehe.. Mas bom.. Aqui estou com mais um capitulo.. Espero que tenha gostado.. Beijinhos!! Obrigada pelo incentivo!! XD..

**Uchiha Madazitah**: Itachi é sexy até vestido de mulher!! . (Ok, ok..acho que exagerei.. KKK) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. Beijinhos!!

**Emanuelle**: Aqui estou!! Espero que tenha gostado.. Beijos!!

**Demetria Blackwell**: Eu também quero!! (Olhos brilhando e babando no teclado pensando no Itachi-kun) KKK.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.. Beijos!!

**Kari Maehara**: Eu acho que o Itachi ia ficar perfeito comigo.. Ai ai.. Mas como sonhos não podem ser realizados eu tenho que concordar que ele fica bem com a Sakura.. HUIEAHUAE.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap.. Beijos!!

**Yumi Shinomori**: Vai mesmo!! Será que dessa vez eles se entenderam? Só no próximo cap.. HUHUHUHU.. Beijinhos e até lá.. XD..

**SrTa. Natii**: Bom..Isso foi o mais rápido que eu consegui!! Espero que não tenha demorado TAAANTO!! Hehe.. Aqui estou com mais um capitulo.. E pode deixar que eu não irei abandonar a fic, viu? E quanto a caixa.. Hmm.. Segredo.. Será que algum dia saberemos? HEUIHAUIHUIAE.. Beijos e até o próximo..

**Lúcia almeida martins**: Itachi é um perva mesmo!! Hehe.. Beijos

**Sangohigurashi**: HEAHIEUAHUEAHEUIEA.. Fico feliz em saber que você ficou tão feliz quando eu postei!! Isso me anima a escrever mais.. XD.. Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Beijinhos e até o próximo..Tentarei não demorar tanto da próxima vez.. Mas como já sabe.. 3º ano.. Mas bom.. Ta acabando.. Pelo menos tenho isso pra me animar.. Hehe.. Beijinhoooos!!

**Bom..Isso é tudo.. Não se esqueçam de fazer uma escritora feliz e animada para escrever mais! Façam uma caridade e passem naquele botãozinho roxo ali e deixem uma REVIEW!!**

**Obrigada a todos que estão tendo paciência com minhas demorar para postar.. **

**Até o próximo!**


	8. 7: Surpresas

Obs: Este capitulo contém hentai, que estará destacado em negrito, para quem não quiser ler.

Boa leitura.

OoO

**Esquecendo-se completamente da maldita cobra, ou mesmo do pé machucado de Sakura, Itachi a jogou onde estivera sentado minutos antes e continuou a beijá-la com luxúria. Cobriu-lhe o corpo com o seu sem quebrar o contato entre os lábios. **

**Deslizou a mão pela lateral do corpo feminino sentindo-a se arrepiar com o toque. Gostou daquela sensação.**

**Sakura não entendia o que estava acontecendo e nem queria.. Só queria que ele não parasse de beijá-la.. Que ele não se afastasse dela tão cedo. Era maravilhoso senti-lo sobre seu corpo, acariciando-a, beijando-a. **

**Sentiu-o pousar a mão sobre um dos seus seios e mordeu o lábio inferior instintivamente. Itachi delirou ao sentir o mamilo sob seus dedos ficarem intumescidos.. Passou a dar atenção a eles enquanto a língua continuava a explorar toda a delicadeza da boca feminina. Apertou levemente o bico, fazendo-a gemer baixo.. **

**O primeiro gemido de muitos que viriam, pensou. **

**Ele não pararia daquela vez.. Nem mesmo se a própria Sakura implorasse para que ele parasse.. Não iria permitir que ela se afastasse.. Seu desejo era intenso demais para que pudesse parar. Já desistira de se controlar e pará-lo agora seria quase impossível.**

**Desabotoou rapidamente a blusa que a jovem usava, mas não a retirou, somente a afastou, passando a visualizar, então, o sutiã vermelho. A visão o excitou ainda mais, se é que era possível. **

**Voltou a descer as mãos até as pernas da jovem e as subiu por dentro da terrível saia que ela usava. Sentiu a maciez de sua pele e arranhou-a de leve com a ponta dos dedos. Subiu mais as mãos, chegando às nádegas. Apertou-as levemente enquanto a puxava mais para si, para que ela sentisse a prova marcante do seu desejo sob sua calça. **

**Sakura soltou mais um gemido e sentiu-se estranha. Era como se um fogo lhe percorresse o corpo, parando em seu baixo ventre, que parecia implorar por algo que ela não sabia ao certo o quê.. Aquilo a estava assustando um pouco.**

**Itachi não conseguia manter suas mãos paradas. Percorria-as por todo o corpo feminino, explorando-o, desvendando cada curva escondida sob as roupas bregas.. Ora beijava-lhe o pescoço, ora beijava-lhe os lábios. O membro entre as pernas pulsava, implorando por liberdade, por satisfação daquele desejo contido e que agora começava a se libertar.. Precisava dela com uma urgência delirante. **

**Parou o olhar no sutiã vermelho que ele encontrara na praia. Sentiu a respiração ficar ainda mais lenta e tensa, imaginando-a vestida no restante do conteúdo daquela caixa. **

**Voltou a admirar os seios cobertos pelo tecido de cor chamativa e sem demorar muito, desceu os lábios e brincou com a língua em um dos mamilos por cima do mesmo, fazendo-a gemer intensamente. Sentiu as mãos femininas pousarem em sua cabeça e apertarem-no contra seu corpo. **

**#Itachi..# Ela gemeu, implorando pela conclusão de algo que ela provavelmente nem sabia o que era.. Sakura desejava aquele momento tanto quanto ele.**

**Sem abandonar os seios, o agente desceu a mão para uma das coxas e voltou a subi-la por dentro da saia. Sakura estava tão concentrada nas carícias que ao menos percebera sua ação. Percebera muito menos que ele retirara-lhe a mesma.**

**Itachi voltou aos seus lábios e a beijou com sensualidade enquanto a outra mão descia pela barriga até alcançar o sexo feminino por cima do tecido da calcinha. **

**Acariciou-a, inicialmente, por cima da mesma e afastou o rosto para que pudesse ver-lhe as expressões. Deliciou-se com a expressão de prazer mantida no rosto da jovem.**

**Sakura mantinha os olhos semi-serrados e mordia os lábios com um pouco de força, tentando controlar os gemidos que insistiam em sair de sua boca.**

**Itachi desviou com facilidade da última peça que cobria seu corpo e sentiu a umidade presente no local. Ela estava quase pronta pra ele. Penetrou um dedo ouvindo-a gemer mais alto. Cada gemido da jovem era como um pedido para ele, mas conseguiu se conter com esforço. Continuou fazendo aquilo até que ela se aproximasse do primeiro clímax. **

**Retirou o dedo e estava pronto para retirar sua calcinha, quando um pedido o parou momentaneamente.**

**#Não..# Era um pedido fraco, que ele decidiu ignorar. Continuou o que estivera prestes a fazer minutos antes. #Não.. Itachi, pare..# Desta vez a mão de Sakura se encaminhara até a dele, impedindo-o de continuar. A jovem mordia os lábios e podia-se ver claramente o medo em seus olhos.**

**Empurrou-o de cima de seu corpo e se levantou rapidamente, querendo fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Encontrava-se envergonhada pelos seus atos e ainda mais por não conseguir se controlar. Por sorte, no momento em que ele parara de acariciá-la, ela conseguira recuperar a razão e perceber que o que estavam fazendo era errado. **

**Já de pé, catou suas roupas com velocidade, mas não tivera tempo de sair dali, pois o agente já se recuperara e já voltara a prender seu corpo com o seu em uma árvore, impedindo-a de fugir.**

**Itachi permaneceu parado por uma fração de segundo antes de se levantar e em puro reflexo a prender contra a árvore a qual estivera encostado minutos antes. **

**#O que pensa que está fazendo?# Sua voz era irreconhecível. **

**#Impedindo que algo que nenhum de nós queremos aconteça..# Ele riu nervoso.**

**#Não quer? Nenhum de nós quer?# Ele voltou a rir quando finalmente processara o que ela tinha dito. Tomou a mão feminina contra a sua e a levou em direção a sua boca. Percorreu-a sensualmente com a ponta da língua, provocando-a. Sakura mantinha os olhos levemente arregalados pela atitude do rapaz, mas ainda não vira nada. Teve suas bochechas tingidas de vermelho ao sentir o local que sua mão tocava. Olhou para baixo e logo depois para o rapaz à sua frente. Ele sorria com a face tomada pelo prazer, enquanto prendia sua mão contra o sexo masculino, que pulsava, duro, contra os seus dedos. **

**Itachi começou a movimentar a mão, como em um pedido mudo para que ela fizesse aquilo e que não parasse.. Assim que teve sua mão solta, Sakura a retirou de lá. Pacientemente, ele voltou a colocá-la no local anterior, mas desta vez não afastou a própria mão. **

**Com a mão livre, obrigou-a a olhar para si e a beijou profundamente. Mesmo por cima da calça, o agente sentiu-a fechar os dedos sobre seu membro e soube que, mais uma vez, a jovem perdera o controle de sua mente, assim como ele já se encontrava há muito tempo. **

**Gemeu alto sentindo as delicadas mãos o acariciando com tanta firmeza. Estava quase perdendo o controle.. **

**Sentiu-a deixar o local que sua mão se encontrava para subir pelo seu peito, arranhando-o com as unhas (ps: Ele estava sem blusa), provocando-o ainda mais.. **

**Seu corpo implorava por alívio e Itachi já começava a sentir as dores daquele desejo intenso. Abaixou-se um pouco, mas somente para segurar as pernas da jovem e as puxar para cima, fazendo-a ficar apoiada entre a árvore e seu corpo, com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Retirou rapidamente sua calcinha, já não se preocupando mais com os preliminares. Precisava urgentemente de alívio. **

**Sakura arregalou os olhos ao sentir que não tinha mais a sua peça de baixo. Arregalou ainda mais ao sentir a dureza do membro nu chocando-se contra sua coxa. Quando ele tirara a calça? Se perguntou. Tentou se afastar, mas Itachi não permitiu. **

**#Não Itachi..# Pediu mais uma vez, amedrontada, enquanto tentava conseguir sua liberdade dos braços másculos que a prendia contra aquela árvore. Continuou a pedir que ele não fizesse aquilo, mas o rapaz parecia não ouvi-la. Tentou se libertar novamente, mas ela era incomparavelmente mais fraca e não conseguiu. Começou a socá-lo no peito em mais uma tentativa inútil de liberdade.**

**Irritado, Itachi prendeu seus braços no alto da cabeça, contra a árvore..**

**#Por favor Itachi.. Pare..# Pediu mais uma vez, mas inutilmente. O rapaz mordiscou sensualmente seu pescoço, fazendo-a esquecer momentaneamente tudo pelo que estivera lutando.**

**Itachi a penetrou com força e cobriu os lábios com os seus no mesmo instante, impedindo o alto gemido de dor da jovem em seus braços. Sakura sentiu as lágrimas abandonarem-lhe os olhos. Aquilo doía muito.. **

**Parando de beijá-la e passando a dar atenção ao alvo pescoço feminino, que agora tinha marcas roxas e vermelhas devido à chupões e mordidas do rapaz, Itachi começou a penetrá-la com velocidade, além da força. **

**#Por favor.. Pare.. Você está.. Me.. Machucando..# Sakura pedia entre gemidos de dor e lágrimas. O rapaz não parecia notar seus pedidos e, na verdade, ele realmente não notava. Seu desejo sobrepunha qualquer raciocínio lógico que o deixasse pensar naquele momento. Não conseguia.. Só conseguia pensar no prazer que aquele corpo lhe estava proporcionando.. E aquilo tudo era fruto da longa espera ao qual fora submetido somado ao intenso desejo que sentia pela jovem.. **

**Sakura se mexia desconfortavelmente. Já parara de tentar lutar contra ele, pois sabia que não daria em nada. Tudo o que fizera foi se aquietar, quem sabe assim aquilo tudo não terminasse mais rápido? **

**Segurando-lhe os quadris que tentavam fugir dos seus, Itachi aumentou ainda mais a intensidade das estocadas até alcançar o ápice do prazer. Encostou a cabeça no ombro feminino esperando que a respiração se normalizasse. **

**#Deus..# Murmurou. Aquele fora o clímax mais intenso de sua vida.. Se duvidasse fora o mais rápido também. **

**Momentaneamente cansado, sentiu os joelhos cederem ao peso de seu corpo e do de Sakura e foi ao chão, levando o corpo da jovem consigo. Deitou-a na areia enquanto saía de dentro dela, mas sem retirar se corpo de cima do seu.**

**#Por favor.. Não me machuque mais..# Ela pedia amedrontada e com os olhos ainda marejados. Itachi se sentiu o pior dos seres ao perceber o que fizera. Sentia-se um monstro.. Como pudera fazer aquilo com Sakura? **

**Acariciou-lhe a face enquanto os lábios voltavam a capturar os seus, agora inchados devido à mordidas tanto dela quanto dele. **

**#Não..# Implorou já voltando a chorar.**

**#Shii..# Itachi a silenciou levando um dedo aos seus lábios para logo depois voltar a beijá-los carinhosamente. Estava levemente frustrado. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes.. Nunca havia perdido o controle de seu corpo e de sua mente como há minutos atrás. Fora o desejo mais intenso que já sentira em sua vida.**

**As hábeis mãos retiraram o sutiã que ela ainda vestia e a saia. Logo depois retirou a própria calça, ficando completamente sem roupas, assim como ela.**

**#Pare.. Por favor..# Voltou a pedir com a voz chorosa. Itachi fez com que ela se calasse novamente.**

**#Não pararei até que você sinta a mesma coisa que eu senti.. Vou levá-la aos céus, Sakura.. Vou lhe mostrar que o sexo não é esta coisa horrível que você está pensando somente pelo que eu acabei de fazer.. Apenas relaxe..# Sussurrou sensualmente em seu ouvido. #Vou levá-la ao paraíso, Sakura.. Você irá ao mesmo lugar que eu fui enquanto estava dentro de você..# Aquelas palavras causaram um certo efeito na jovem, que sentiu seu corpo estremecer sensualmente. **

**Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas palavras de sua mente. Tinha o corpo tenso e dolorido e não acreditava que pudesse sentir prazer com aquilo que machucava tanto. **

**Sentiu os dedos de Itachi em seus seios e mordeu os lábios com força mais uma vez, esperando pelo pior. Os lábios úmidos iam traçando-lhe um caminho desde o colo até alcançar o seio e substituir a mão pela língua quente, que começou a sugar-lhe os seios delicadamente no inicio, para logo depois com mais intensidade. Itachi usava a língua e os dentes, enquanto tocava o outro com a mão. **

**Inconscientemente, Sakura arqueou o corpo contra o do agente. Sem que a jovem percebesse, Itachi passeou com a mão livre pela sua barriga para logo depois alcançar sua feminilidade. A jovem gemeu de dor ao ser tocada. Encontrava-se realmente dolorida.**

**Itachi iniciou suas carícias lentamente, fazendo-a se acostumar e se esquecer da dor. Penetrou um dedo sem deixar de acariciar os pontos que ele sabia que lhe dariam mais prazer. Sakura tinha os olhos fechados com força e tentava manter em sua cabeça que aquilo era ruim, mas estava começando a se tornar difícil, já que seu corpo parecia queimar com o contato das mãos do agente. Sentiu ciúmes ao pensar na pessoa com quem ele conseguira toda aquela experiência.**

**#Não se contenha..# Murmurou com a voz rouca em seu ouvido, passando a penetrar o segundo dedo. Sakura foi se soltando aos poucos, sem ao menos perceber. Gemidos tímidos passaram a ser ouvidos, mesmo à contra gosto. Tinha que admitir que aquilo era muito bom.. **

**Itachi beijava-lhe os seios enquanto a mão a acariciava em seu ponto mais intimo. Continuou tocando-a até a jovem alcançar seu primeiro clímax. Sakura arfava e tinha seus olhos fechados com força, ainda sem acreditar em como aquilo pudera ser tão bom, tão intenso.. Pensara até que fosse morrer!**

**#É só o começo..# Murmurou enquanto a deitava de lado e puxava uma perna para cima de seu quadril. Penetrou-a antes que ela recuperasse sua consciência. Iniciou os movimentos devagar e sem força, provocando-a, enlouquecendo-a, fazendo-a querer mais.. Aquele jogo o estava enlouquecendo, mas ele era necessário. **

**Continuou daquele jeito ate sentir que ela já não estava tensa e ouvi-la implorar para que ele a possuísse intensamente. Agradeceu aos céus por ela tê-lo feito, pois ele encontrava-se quase sem forças para continuar se controlando. **

**Deitou-se por cima da jovem que entrelaçou as pernas em sua cintura, puxando-o para si, surpreendendo Itachi, que somente se deixou levar. Penetrou-a com força e velocidade, mas dessa vez a jovem já não sentia dor, e sim um prazer que ela jamais imaginara poder existir.. Ainda mais com aquilo que tanto a machucara antes.**

**#Itachi..# Gemeu e o rapaz gostou de ouvi-la chamar seu nome com a voz embevecida de prazer. Não pode evitar que o sorriso convencido invadisse-lhe a face. Beijou-a enquanto descia a mão para suas nádegas e a puxava contra seu corpo, incentivando-a a se movimentar também. **

**Sentiu que se aproximavam do clímax e afundou-se ao máximo dentro dela, gemendo alto quando alcançou o ápice do prazer pela segunda vez, sendo seguido pela jovem, que gemia extasiada. **

**Itachi separou seu corpo do Sakura, sabendo que se permanecesse daquele jeito logo a possuiria novamente, e sabia que ela não tinha condições para tal ato. Deitou-se ao seu lado na grama embaixo daquela árvore que os protegia do sol. Ainda encontrava-se ofegante e suado, porém menos que sua **_**companheira**_**. Sentou-se e permaneceu de costas para ela, quanto tentava se recuperar completamente dos últimos acontecimentos.**

Itachi suspirou sem entender como aquela garota sem experiência podia enlouquecê-lo tanto.. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Sakura continuou deitada, incapaz de encarar o homem ao seu lado. Seu corpo ainda tremia tamanha fora a intensidade do prazer alcançado. Fechou os olhos querendo fugir da realidade que logo teria que enfrentar. O que aconteceria com os dois depois de tudo aquilo? Com certeza nada mudaria.. Ele continuaria a tratá-la friamente, enquanto ela.. Ela.. Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar ao vê-lo se levantar e catar suas roupas como se ela nem estivesse presente.

O que faria agora? Perguntou-se. Descobrira-se perdidamente apaixonada pelo agente enquanto ele a acariciava e tomava posse de seu corpo.. Como poderia sobreviver à sua indiferença, agora que confiara seu corpo e seu coração completamente a ele? Permitiu que algumas lágrimas rolassem o rosto enquanto o via se afastar, ainda sem roupas.

Oh como o amava.. Como não percebera antes o que significava toda aquela confusão em seus sentimentos? Seria pelo fato de nunca ter amado alguém de verdade?

Provavelmente.

Agora entregara sua virgindade a um homem que a via somente como um corpo para satisfazer seus desejos em uma ilha deserta..

Itachi havia sumido completamente de suas vistas sem olhar ao menos uma vez para trás. Teria sido assim tão ruim possuí-la? Provavelmente sim, para um homem acostumado com mulheres sofisticadas e experientes.

Suspirou tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos seus olhos. Jurara um dia nunca mais chorar por nenhum homem, e ali estava ela, descumprindo sua promessa.

Enxugou o rosto furiosamente com as costas das mãos e finalmente sentou, porém ainda sem coragem de encarar o cenário que presenciara toda sua vergonhosa entrega. Ergueu-se com um pouco de dificuldade, sentindo-se dolorida pelo ato e também por causa do pé, que ainda encontrava-se machucado e que ela forçara bastante no dia. Pegou suas roupas e as vestiu com toda dignidade que ainda lhe restava. Obviamente não voltaria para a cabana agora, mesmo duvidando de que ele estivesse lá.. Não queria encará-lo tão cedo.

Seguiu com dificuldade pelo caminho que daria no pequeno lago em que eles se banhavam. Chegando lá voltou a tirar as roupas e, desta vez, o curativo feito no pé que já não estava tão inchado. Pulou na água depois de ter tido muito cuidado para se aproximar da margem sem colocar o pé machucado no chão. Nadou até a pequena cascata que caia no lago e permaneceu ali em baixo, esfriando a cabeça, como se a água pudesse lhe livrar daqueles pensamentos que tanto a estavam atormentando.

OoO

Afundou a cabeça na água mais uma vez, mas as imagens da jovem de cabelos rosa se contorcendo de prazer não abandonavam sua mente, enlouquecendo-o ainda mais e não permitindo que ele esfriasse os ânimos como pretendia.

Sabia que agira errado ao sair de lá sem lhes dar a mínima explicação.. Mas aquilo tudo era culpa dela.. Quem mandara o enfeitiçar daquele jeito, a ponto de fazê-lo perder o juízo inúmeras vezes em menos de 24 horas?

Havia acabado de possuí-la pela segunda vez quando se sentara e inconscientemente se pegara admirando-a com o mais faminto desejo que já sentira. Fora esse o motivo de ter saído de lá sem ao menos olhar para sua cara. Sabia que não conseguiria pronunciar uma única palavra e talvez se tentasse se explicar eles terminariam rolando na grama mais uma vez.. Mas ele não podia.. Sakura era virgem e já tivera aventuras demais para sua primeira vez. Se a possuísse mais uma vez tinha certeza de que a esgotaria, e ela ficaria sem forças até pra andar no dia seguinte.. Não que ele estivesse se gabando, é claro..

Ah.. Mas ele ainda a desejava.. Seu corpo ardia de desejo, o que o deixava irritado. Parecia que a cada minuto que passava ele a desejava mais.. Se Sakura fosse o mínimo experiente e se dependesse unicamente dele, eles ainda estariam juntos nesse momento. Não conseguia entender o que o fazia desejá-la tanto.. Ela era só uma mulher cafona, diferente de todas as outras que conhecia e ainda por cima era inexperiente.. Gostaria de saber qual fora o feitiço que fora jogado nele.

Afundou a cabeça novamente e resolveu nadar até se sentir exausto o suficiente para somente sair da água, deitar-se e dormir. Tinha certeza de que desse jeito ele poderia tirar aquele corpo macio e delicioso de sua mente nem que fosse por alguns míseros minutos.

OoO

Ficou em baixo da cachoeira até sentir o corpo tremer de frio e não mais pelo desejo louco que tinha de que Itachi a tomasse em seus braços novamente.

Nadou até a margem, saiu da água e se vestiu, lembrando sempre de ter o maior cuidado com o pé. Olhou ao redor procurando onde poderia pegar novos materiais para voltar a imobilizá-lo. Logo os encontrou e com um pouco de trabalho conseguiu finalmente fazer algo parecido com o curativo que o agente fizera na noite em que se machucara.

Permaneceu sentada querendo evitar ao máximo o momento em que se encontraria com Itachi.. As lembranças da tarde ainda estavam gravadas como fogo em sua memória.. Entretanto ela sabia que uma hora ia ter que voltar.. Mas se podia adiar esse momento, porque não fazê-lo?

Ergueu-se e saiu à procura de ervas para que pudesse fazer uma efusão de antiinflamatórios para que seu pé melhorasse mais rapidamente. Lembrava-se de já ter visto algumas das ervas que precisava por aquela região, só não se lembrava exatamente onde.

Passou a próxima hora toda procurando até que finalmente encontrou todas que precisaria. Suspirou ao se lembrar de que precisaria de algum pode para fazer a fusão, logo, teria que voltar à cabana.

Foi caminhando em passos lentos até por que aquilo era o máximo que seu pé machucado permitia. Ao chegar no local, suspirou aliviada ao ver que Itachi não estava ali. Entrou e preparou a fusão. Depois de pronta, fechou os olhos, apertou o nariz, e com muita força de vontade tomou o remédio, fazendo uma careta ao final. Aquilo tinha um gosto horrível, mas tinha que se lembrar que seus efeitos eram maravilhosos e que ela logo estaria curada.

Voltou para a praia e deitou ali, sob o morno sol do começo de fim de tarde, esperando o tempo passar Olhava para o céu azulado, praticamente sem nuvens. Mesmo sem querer sua mente vagou para os momentos de _amor_ que passara com Itachi. Por que ele tinha que ter sido tão carinhoso naquela segunda vez? Preferia ter continuado acreditando que sexo era aquela coisa horrenda, ao invés de sentir seu corpo tremer loucamente cada vez que pensava nele.. Se ele tivesse parado depois da primeira vez tudo seria melhor.. Talvez naquele momento ela estivesse odiando-o e não teria descoberto aquele sentimento novo que a aquecia e ao mesmo tempo a mantinha fria, ante a perspectiva de rejeição de Itachi.

Suspirou afastando as lágrimas que insistiam em vir aos seus olhos. Será que nada nunca daria certo em sua vida? Sacudiu a cabeça para não ter que ficar pensando naquilo. Odiava drama e era o que estava fazendo, ao se fazer de coitadinha.

Passou a prestar atenção na imensidão azul que era o céu.. Sentiu o sono começar a invadi-la.. Era tão tranqüilizante olhar para lá.. Em pouco tempo já estava dormindo.

Não sabia quanto tempo dormiu.. Só sabia que acordara em um susto e completamente soada. Sim.. Sonhara com Itachi.. E tinha sido um sonho tão maravilhoso.. Por que tivera que acordar na melhor parte?

Olhou para frente e descobriu o porquê. Havia um navio parado há quilômetros da ilha. Sua respiração imediatamente tornou-se acelerada. Não podia deixá-lo partir.. O que faria?

Lembrou-se que Itachi certa vez comentara algo como uma fogueira de madeira e palha na ponta do precipício que ficava perto dali. Olhou para o topo do dito cujo e, mesmo pequena graças à distancia, ela pode ver a fogueira montada, esperando comente ser acesa.

Esquecendo-se do pé ou de qualquer outra coisa pôs-se a _correr_ para dentro da mata para poder chegar ao precipício. Itachi certamente teria feito uma trilha para poder chegar lá. Foi caminhando com cuidado para não cair e se apoiando nas árvores. Em uma caminhada de mais ou menos quinze minutos chegara ao topo do precipício e não pode deixar de admirar a visão dali de cima.

Encarou a fogueira e pela primeira vez percebeu algo: como iria acendê-la? Mordeu os lábios frustrada. Não podia permitir que sua chance de sair daquela ilha escapasse.. Mas era aquilo mesmo que ela queria? Sair de perto de Itachi? Sentiu um súbito desanimo de ir embora da ilha.. Mas não podia permitir que o navio escapasse só porque ela amava Itachi e queria ficar mais um tempo com ele.. Mas.. Será que era aquilo que ele queria? Com certeza não. Quanto mais cedo se livrasse dela, melhor.. E foi pensando na raiva que sentira dessa realidade que ela pegou duas madeiras que estavam na base da fogueira e algumas palhas e as juntou.

Uma das madeiras tinha uma forma pontiaguda e a outra era mais larga. Apoiou a ponta da fina na grossa e começou a gerar atrito entre elas. Se um dia dois primitivos tinham conseguido fazer aquilo, por que ela não conseguiria?

Motivada, continuou seu trabalho enquanto tentava gerar ao menos uma faísca que pegasse na palha e começasse a tocar fogo. Soprou um pouco, lembrando-se que o vento alimentava o fogo e logo continuou a esfregas as madeiras, sempre lembrando de jogar a palha por cima. Foi aumentando a velocidade cada vez mais.. Iria conseguir.. Tinha que conseguir!

Estava fazendo aquilo com tanta força que nem notou o momento em que as madeiras deslizaram uma da outra, e a parte de cima, que ela segurava entrou em sua mão. Gemeu de dor e soltou as madeiras enquanto olhava a mão machucada. Fora um corte profundo.. Continuava olhando a mão quando um cheiro forte lhe chamou a atenção..

Aquilo era _fumaça_. Olho pra baixo e nunca se sentiu tão emocionada em sua vida. Tinha conseguido. Rapidamente pegou a parte que ainda não tocava fogo e jogou algumas palhas em cima, alimentando-o. Quando já esta relativamente alto, colocou-o dentro da fogueira e soprou até ver, orgulhosa, a chama começar a crescer mais e mais.. Logo estaria grande o suficiente para que as pessoas daquele navio pudessem ver e os socorressem.

OoO

Itachi caminhava pela praia quando viu.. O primeiro pensamento que tivera foi o de correr para o penhasco e acender a fogueira, mas o segundo, que era o que ele geralmente ouvia, lhe dizia para examinar aquele navio com cuidado e foi o que fez.

Olhou com cuidado cada detalhe.. Indo das cores do navio até alguma possível bandeira.. E foi quando a viu.

Sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem ao reconhecer aquela bandeira.. Não podia ser.. Não naquele momento.. Com Sakura na ilha.. Os dois sozinhos.. Não!

Como em um instinto ergueu a cabeça para o topo do penhasco e seu coração parou momentaneamente. A fogueira estava acesa, queimando altivamente, chamando a atenção de qualquer coisa que passasse por perto.. Correu para um local mais próximo de lá e com um jutsu de água, apagou o fogo. Voltou a olhar para o navio e soube que era tarde demais.

_Ele logo estaria na ilha.. _

**OoOoO**

**Que maneira mais emocionante de terminar um capitulo!! Nossa!! Quem será ele?**

**Gostaram do hentai gente? (Olhinhos brilhando de expectativa) acho que foi o maior que eu já escrevi!! O.O.. Estava inspirada pra ele.. Espero que tenha ficado bom!! KKK.. **

**O que acharam do capitulo no geral? Muitas emoções? Eles vão sair da ilha!! Oh..Acabaram os momentos deles sozinhos.. Será?**

**A fic já está começando a entrar em sua reta final.. Talvez 3 ou 4 capitulos.. Mais provavelmente quatro.. Mas não se preocupem.. Já tenho projetos novos e em breve quem sabe eu já não poste? **

**Bom..Deixem-me ir às reviews.. **

**Yami-kouyou**: Foi o mais rápido que pude, mas garanto que o próximo não demorará muito dessa vez.. Beijos e até o próximo.. xD

**SrTa. Natii**: hiuhuehiauehuahuiea.. Quem dera mesmo se ele existisse.. Ai ai.. O Ita-kun é tão perfeito!! (suspiros apaixonados).. kk.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.. O próximo não demorará tanto.. ;P.. Beijos e até o próximo.

**Sakura-EvansPotter**: Sou má nada!! Kkk... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também!! XD.. Beijos e até o próximo!!

**Shuruina'cullen**: Né? Essas cobras de hoje eu não sei não viu!! KKKK.. O Hentai veio!! Só espero que ele tenha ficado bom!! Hehe.. Até o próximo!! Beijos!

**Katamy Harana**: HEAUIHAUIAUIEA.. Gostou do hentai? *.* poxa!! Eu fui boazinha ta vendo? Não enganei vocês e coloquei um hentaizinho!! OBRIGADA!! Uma pena que os corretores das minhas redações não concordem sobre os erros de português!! KKKK.. XD.. Obrigada pela review!! Elogios são sempre bem vindos e motivam a gente a continuar!! Muito obrigada!! XD.. Beijinhos e até o próximo!!

**Milla-Chn**: kkk.. Muito má!! Hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Beijinhos!!

**Uchiha Sakura** 8D: E ele morreria mesmo! O que será que vai acontecer agora que eles foram achados? O.O.. HUhuhuhuhUHUhuHU.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!! Beijinhos!

**Sango7higurash**i: KKKK.. Usou a espada do Sesshy-sexy-kun, não é mesmo? O Itachi é mesmo um descontrolado!! Ai ai.. Eu com um descontrolado desses em casa.. Não sei não!! Sonhar não mata não é? XD.. KKKKK.. O pior é que eu enrolo muito antes do hentai mesmo!! Eu tento me controlar.. Mas não dá!! KKK.. O próximo capitulo virá mais rápido.. Por sinal já está sendo escrito.. XD.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e que a demora do hentai tenha valido a pena! ;P.. Beijinhos!!

**Meygan Kaname**: Tudo bem.. Levemente cruel.. Fui legal! Finalmente escrevi o hentai dos dois.. Hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!! *.* Beijos e até o próximo.

**Nana Shimahara**: Desisti não!! Essa demora toda é culpa do terceiro ano.. Que me causou muitos problemas além de só a demora aqui no .. Sorry!! Itachi-kun é o sucesso da mulherada!! Quem me dera se ele fosse só meu.. (Suspiros apaixonados).. KK.. Aqui estou com o hentai! Não sou tão má assim, ta vendo? Eu acredito que o terceiro seja um pouco pior que o cursinho.. Pq a gente ainda tem que PASSAR DE ANO.. Que é uma coisa muito chata.. Estudar pro vestibular e pra o colégio.. Aff.. Muito chato!! Mas agora acabou! Estou só enfrentando os vestibulares, já que no colégio eu já passei direto (ufa).. KK.. Ah.. Gostaria de dizer que segui seus conselhos e escrevi no caderno, mas não essa fic e sim uma nova.. Meu novo projeto de fic que já começou a ser escrita (Olhinhos brilhando), mas que só vai ser postada ao fim desta.. Pelo menos eu pretendo tentar segurá-la até lá.. XD.. Acho que já enchi muito sua paciência, né? XD.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!! Beijinhos e até o próximo..

**Kari Maehara**: Sou má nada!! Ta ai o hentai, né? XD.. Obrigada pela compreensão.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e que a demora tenha valido a pena.. ;P.. Beijinhos e até o próximo..

**Hana Midori**: É a graça do fim dos capítulos!! Parar na melhor parte.. Despertar a curiosidade.. Não é que as aulas de literatura servem pra alguma coisa? KKKK.. Deus sabe o que aconteceu com o avião.. Provavelmente foi algum que caiu no mar.. Pensei em usar ele pra alguma coisa, mas até agora não pensei em nada muito bom não.. KKK.. Agora que eles estão indo embora que não vai ter nada mesmo.. XD.. Ou quem sabe? Posso ter alguma idéia legal com ele como algumas coisas que to pensando agora.. Mas.. Suposições.. Hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!! Beijos e até o próximo..

**Lalah-chan**: Uhuu!! Fico feliz em saber que influenciei mais uma fã desse casal maravilhoso que é Itachi e Sakura.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!! Beijoss e até o próximo!!

**Yagami Gabis**: KKK.. Espero que ainda esteja viva e que tenha lido o capitulo!! KK.. E que o hentai esteja bom!! XD.. Beijinhos e até o próximo..

**Mariahrlg**: Sei como é isso.. Eu to de semi-férias.. Tendo aula pra segunda fase da federal só e já não agüento mais.. E olha que agora eu só tenho aula 3 dias por semana!!! Não desisti dela não!! Pode ter certeza.. Já já ela estará terminada e eu estarei aparecendo aqui com um projetinho novo de fic!! *.*.. Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijinhos..

**Então é isso galerinha!! O capitulo oito já encontra-se sendo escrito.. Isto quer dizer? Que ele não irá demorar muito!! (Aleluia!! XD).. **

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capitulo e que o hentai esteja bom.. Eu particularmente gostei.. Mas minha opinião não conta.. Gostaria de saber a de vocês!!**

**Obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência com minha demora.. O terceirão finalmente acabou.. Falta agora somente passar na segunda fase da federal.. E então? LIBERDADE provisória de uns 2 meses e depois, se deus quiser, FACULDADE!! E ai tudo será mais lindo!!**

**Eu falo demais né? Sorry.. Me empolguei.. KKKK..**

**Sem mais nada a dizer..**

**Não esqueçam da boa e velha review, ein? *.***

**Beijos a todos!! Até o próximo capitulo.. Esse próximo promete também viu?!**

**;P**


	9. 8: O navio

**Capitulo **_**bem**_** grandinho esse! Espero que tenham paciência! xD**

**Boa leitura!**

OoO

Sakura encarou o rosto tenso de Itachi enquanto os dois se dirigiam para o navio em uma pequena lancha, junto com mais dois homens e o _capitão_. Na verdade encontrava-se tensa também.. Mas isso se devia em grande parte à discussão que os dois tiveram logo após Itachi apagar sua fogueira e subir no penhasco gritando com ela. A outra parte daquela tensão era estar no mesmo bote que _aquele homem_.. Que segundo Itachi era um grande assassino e traficante de drogas.. Fechou os olhos recordando a discussão.

_Arregalou os olhos ao ver uma enorme quantidade de água se dirigindo para sua fogueira. O que era aquilo? Olhou na direção que ela viera e encontrou Itachi. Como ele conseguira levar aquela água até ali? Teria sido mágica? E por que ele apagara a fogueira?_

_Ergueu-se para fazer essas perguntas a ele, mas o Uchiha já chegara gritando com ela. _

_#Você é louca? Como acende uma fogueira sem saber se o navio é amigo ou não! AQUELE NAVIO É O NAVIO DE UM TRAFICANTE E ASSASSINO PROCURADO POR ANOS!# Gritou a última parte, assustando-a ainda mais. Itachi gemeu irritado enquanto se virava para o mar e bagunçava os cabelos, de um modo muito sexy, pensou impropriamente a Haruno._

_#Eu.. Eu.. Eu não sabia.. Só queria ajudar.. Pensei que você quisesse ir embora daqui o mais rapidamente possível e só pensei em acender a fogueira..# Murmurou com a voz baixa e sem encará-lo. Itachi respirou fundo procurando se acalmar. Estavam encrencados.. _

_Pode ver ao longe uma pequena luz se movendo rapidamente.. Deveria ser o bote que eles utilizariam para chegar à ilha._

_Pegou Sakura no colo e pulou penhasco abaixo. Foi descendo pelas várias quebras que havia nas rochas e pousou perfeitamente na areia. Colocou a garota no chão, entretanto não pode se afastar, pois terminara evitando que Sakura fosse ao chão. A princípio não entendeu muito bem por que ela caíra, mas ao encarar a face pálida da jovem entendeu tudo._

_#Nunca.. Nunca mais.. Faça isso..# Pediu tentando normalizar sua respiração. Itachi a segurava pela cintura e quando percebeu a situação que estavam, Sakura rapidamente recuperou a cor do rosto, corando intensamente. _

_Itachi foi tomado por uma louca vontade de beijá-la, mas resistiu e a afastou de seu corpo. No momento estava mais preocupado com o bote que se aproximava da ilha do que com suas necessidades físicas. Voltou a caminhar rapidamente em direção à cabana. Tinha coisas que deixara lá que talvez fosse precisar._

_Sakura caminhou em passos lentos atrás dele, o que o irritou, já que ele não podia deixá-la sozinha. Caminhou até ela e a pegou em seus braços mais uma vez, impaciente._

_Deixou uma garota assustada na entrada da cabana enquanto entrou apressado. Guardou todas as suas ferramentas na pequena bolsa que sempre o acompanhava onde quer que fosse. Ao ver que não se esquecera de nada, voltou para fora e se juntou à Sakura que esperava na praia. Eles poderiam ter se escondido.. Mas aquilo somente despertaria sua curiosidade, já que deveria estar informado do sumiço do melhor agente da ANBU e da filha do presidente._

_Olhou para o mar e viu que uma pequena lancha se aproximava velozmente da ilha. Aquela era a hora da verdade. _

_Viu-o sair da lancha junto a mais três capangas. Tinha um sorriso no rosto ao encarar Itachi, como se já esperasse aquele encontro._

_#Sasuke..# Sussurrou Itachi. _

E só depois, ouvindo uma parte da conversa deles que não foi tão confusa, é que fora entender que aquele traficante assassino era na verdade o irmão de Itachi! Será que Sasuke os mataria?

Essa fora a parte da conversa que Sakura não entendera muito bem. Ao que tudo indicava, Sasuke havia "abandonado aquela vida" e agora era uma pessoa do bem.. Provaria isso levando Itachi e Sakura ao porto mais próximo, junto com uma outra pessoa que ele salvara de um acidente de avião.. Uma mulher, ao que pudera entender.

Bom.. Se Itachi confiava nele, porque ela deveria descordar em ir também? O agente era ele! Faria o que o Uchiha quisesse.. Sem contar que confiava sua vida aquele homem, não só por amá-lo loucamente, mas também por ele já ter provado inúmeras vezes que a protegeria sob qualquer circunstância.. Tudo bem que era a missão dele e ele não queria falhar.. Mas aquelas coisas a levavam a confiar nele.

Encarou-o mais uma vez. No local onde estava não podia ser vista pelo irmão dele, que estava de costas para ela. Passou a analisá-lo melhor.. Era maior e um pouco menos musculoso que Itachi, mas não perdia seu grande charme graças a isso.. Era quase tão belo quanto o irmão e possuía o mesmo olhar frio e sem sentimentos.. Seria toda a família Uchiha assim? Perfeitos e ao mesmo tempo tão frios..

#Chegamos..# Informou o rapaz que _dirigia _a lancha. Uma escada de corda foi jogada e todos começaram a subir. Ao chegar na vez de Itachi, o rapaz, _delicadamente_, puxou o braço de Sakura e _ordenou _que ela subisse primeiro. A bióloga se sentiu indignada com seu tom de voz, mas resolveu não comentar nada ao ver que Itachi tinha a atenção presa ao seu irmão e que não a ouviria mesmo se ela gritasse em seu ouvido.

Segurou na escada com a mão machucada e sentiu uma forte dor e a retirou dali imediatamente, quase caindo para trás, pois havia colocado um pouco de peso na mesma. Arregalou os olhos. Estivera tão tensa que se esquecera completamente que havia machucado a mão e que esta ainda sangrava um pouco.. O ferimento estava bastante sujo, necessitando de cuidados.

Ao perceber que ela ainda não subira, Itachi a encarou. Sakura viu seu rosto ficar ainda mais duro ao ver o ferimento. Não comentou nada, _ainda_. Segurou-a pela cintura e saltou, fazendo o coração da mesma ir a boca pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora.

#Assim eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco e não só uma mão machucada..# Murmurou com a voz rouca pelo susto somado à proximidade dos dois no momento. Itachi a soltou ao sentir que Sasuke pousara ao lado deles.

Como eles faziam isso? Davam esses pulos enormemente altos e ainda pousavam com perfeição? Deveria ser coisa de ninja, provavelmente.. Pensou, tentando afastar do pensamento a mão firme que ainda se encontrava em sua cintura, como se quisesse demarcar sua propriedade.. Quem dera se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade.. Suspirou.

#Vou mostrar onde vocês ficaram..# Em quartos separados, pensou a jovem decepcionada. #Sinto dizer que só temos um quarto vago.. Vocês terão que ficar juntos..# Sakura teve que lutar para não demonstrar sua felicidade com aquela notícia.

Caminharam em silêncio até chegar no quarto. Entrou neste e se dirigiu a um dos dois armários que tinha no local. Parecia muito aborrecido.

#O que está procurando?# A jovem arriscou falando baixo, torcendo mentalmente para que ele não a tivesse ouvido. Sentiu a dor na mão voltar. Devia estar doendo somente agora já que o momento de tensão já começava a passar e o sangue esfriara.

#Procurando algum pano para poder limpar seu ferimento..# Respondeu com a voz tão carregada que a assustou.

#Por que não pede ao seu irmão?# Itachi teve que se controlar ao ouvir aquela palavra.

#Não quero nada de Sasuke. Só estamos aqui por que ele não nos deixaria lá. Ouça! Fique longe dele! Sasuke não está sendo simplesmente bonzinho.. Tem alguma coisa por trás disso e eu vou descobrir o que é.. Enquanto isso, não quero que se aproxime dele. Todo cuidado é pouco!# Suspirou para recuperar o ar pelo _sermão_. #Agora venha aqui e me deixe ver sua mão.. Você pretendia me mostrar esse ferimento?# Sua voz se acalmara um pouco e ela se aproximou vacilante.

#Eu tinha esquecido.. Fiquei tão nervosa por tudo o que você disse que me esqueci completamente.#

#Onde conseguiu isso?# Perguntou enquanto analisava. #Foi acendendo a fogueira não é mesmo?# Itachi passou o dedo levemente pelo ferimento, analisando o tamanho e a profundidade do mesmo. #A madeira entrou em sua mão..# Afirmou, esquecendo-se por alguns instantes de tudo o que estava acontecendo e se focando em Sakura. Segurou seu pulso e a levou até o banheiro do quarto. Abriu a torneira e enfiou sua mão embaixo da mesma. Sakura mordeu os lábios e fez uma careta para conseguir reprimir o gemido de dor.

Itachi passou a analisar o banheiro.. Havia uma banheira além do chuveiro.. Era com certeza um senhor navio aquele que seu irmão comandava no momento.. Deveria ter conseguido muito dinheiro com o tráfico por todos esses anos.

Encarou o chuveiro mais uma vez.. Era grande o suficiente para _duas pessoas_.. Encarou Sakura pelo canto do olho e agradeceu-se mentalmente por ela estar com os olhos fechados. Assim ela não o encararia com aquele olhar inocente que tanto o atormentava em seus pensamentos. Sentiu que começava a ficar excitado mais uma vez. Tinha que se controlar, mas aquela missão parecia ter ficado mais difícil depois que tivera o delicioso corpo em seus braços.

Precisava de Sakura novamente.

Entretanto nem se moveu. Pegou um sabão e o entregou a ela.

#Lave..# Ela mordeu os lábios, torturando-o inconscientemente.

#Vai doer..# Murmurou com a voz rouca. Itachi começou a se irritar com ele mesmo. Tudo que ela fazia agora era motivo para ele pensar em tê-la novamente em seus braços?

#Lave..# Repetiu com a voz fria. Tinha que se controlar e a melhor maneira de conseguir aquilo era irritando-a e a afastando de si.

Ela o encarou com a cara fechada antes de pegar o sabão. Entretanto, não o obedeceu de imediato.

#Olha aqui.. Pare de me dar ordens como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu sei que tem que lavar essa porcaria com o sabão e não preciso que você fique no meu pé me lembrando disso.. Então pode fazer o favor de parar de tentar mandar em mim. Agora pode sair daqui.. Eu sei muito bem fazer um curativo..# Falara aquilo tudo, mas na verdade queria que ele ficasse, e foi por isso que se sentiu tão decepcionada quando ele se retirou do banheiro e depois de alguns instantes saiu do quarto também com uma forte batida na porta ao sair.

OoO

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Ou saia daquele quarto naquele instante ou simplesmente a puxava contra o seu corpo e a fazia sua ali mesmo, na pia do banheiro do navio de seu irmão foragido. Agradeceu-se por ter tido forças pra conseguir sair dali. Agora zanzava pelos corredores sem ter o que fazer. Lembrou-se do estado de suas roupas e das de Sakura, que estavam piores do que as dele. Precisava conseguir algo para ela, já que não poderia permitir que os tripulantes daquele navio tivessem a privilegiada visão do sutiã vermelho abaixo da blusa transparente e rasgada que ela usava. Sem contar na saia também cortada que mostrava muito mais do que ele queria que os outros vissem. Tinha que proteger a filha do presidente daqueles marmanjos, pensou, justificando sua vontade de esconder aquele corpo maravilhoso que só ele deveria ter a visão.

Continuou caminhando até que uma garota virou correndo o corredor imediatamente a frente do que estava e trombou contra ele. Itachi ao menos se moveu com o impacto, ao contrário da garota, que foi ao chão. Itachi permitiu que seus olhos vagassem pelo corpo quase sem roupas da morena, mas isso não era por que estavam rasgadas ou algo parecido, mas por que elas eram naturalmente curtas. Passeou os olhos pelas pernas torneadas e se irritou ao não sentir nada pela mulher que sorria maliciosamente para ele.

Desviou dela e ia seguir seu caminho quando ela o interrompeu.

#Não vai ao menos me ajudar a levantar?# Perguntou provocativa.

#Não..# Murmurou sem ao menos se virar para trás. A mulher em segundos já se encontrava de pé e atrás de Itachi.

#Me chamo Karin.. E você, quem é? Se parece muito com o Sasuke-kun..# Itachi permaneceu em silêncio. #Você por acaso é mudo?# Perguntou passando por ele e parando em sua frente em uma pose teoricamente sensual.

#Não sou mudo.. Somente estou te ignorando para que você pare de me perseguir..#

#Não deu muito certo..# Ela respondeu com um sorriso na face. Se aproximou mais do rapaz e tocou a mão em seu peito. #Você consegue ser ainda mais lindo que o Sasuke-kun.. E olha que eu achava que isso era impossível.. Como não o vi aqui antes?# Itachi girou os olhos entediado enquanto retirava a mão se seu peito e seguia seu caminho com a garota em seu encalço. Imaginou Sakura se insinuando desta maneira para ele e tocando seu peito do mesmo modo.. Respirou fundo para afastar as imagens de sua mente.

#Como você veio parar aqui? Pensei que o navio de Sasuke só possuísse homens..# Karin sorriu por ele estar puxando um assunto com ela.

#Meu avião caiu e o Sasuke-kun me salvou!# Avião.. Itachi lembrou-se dos escombros na ilha imediatamente. Aquelas caixas deveriam ser dela, concluiu.

#Por algum acaso você possuiu um par de roupas descente? _Estou acompanhado_..# Enfatizou. #..E minha companheira está precisando de roupas limpas, já que estávamos em uma ilha graças a um acidente..# Viu o sorriso dela morrer aos poucos e se sentiu grato por isso. Enganara-se, porém, ao pensar que ela pararia com as investidas ao saber que ele estava teoricamente acompanhado.

#Claro que tenho roupas descentes.. Não gostaria de ir ao meu quarto para que eu possa te dar alguma peça?# Ela mantinha o sorriso provocante no rosto. Itachi girou os olhos. Não queria nada com aquela garota e não acreditava também que ela fosse ajudá-lo a tirar Sakura da cabeça, por isso mesmo nem insistiria no assunto. Iria ao quarto e conseguiria a roupa para a filha do presidente para que assim pudesse se sentir mais tranqüilo quando ela saísse do quarto.. Irritou-se com o sentimento de posse que estava sentindo por aquela garota irritante.

#Vamos logo ao seu quarto.. Não tenho o dia inteiro..#

OoO

Terminou de fazer o curativo com a caixa de primeiros socorros que encontrara no banheiro. Por sorte ele não fora tão profundo quanto tinha imaginado e bastara um pequeno curativo para mantê-lo fechado. Encarou o chuveiro e sentiu uma louca vontade de se banhar. Tirou o _resto_ de roupa que ainda tinha e jogou-as em uma cadeira. Entrou no chuveiro e não pode evitar que um sorriso de satisfação se formasse em sua face ao sentir a água morna banhando seu corpo.. Sorriu ainda mais ao ver que ali havia xampu, creme e um sabonete líquido. Pegou os produtos e começou a passar, tendo sempre o cuidado de não molhar muito a mão machucada.

Após muito tempo de procura e de esquiva das investidas da garota, Itachi finalmente encontrara algo não tão devasso e agora voltava para o quarto. Entrou no mesmo e se irritou ao notar que Sakura deixara a porta aberta. Tinha que lembrá-la de sempre a trancar, e foi o que fez ao passar pela mesma. Jogou o vestido em uma cadeira e percebeu que ela não estava no quarto. Sentiu a respiração falhar ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Caminhou em passos lentos na direção do mesmo, sem conseguir se controlar. No meio caminho já retirava a blusa e a jogava longe. Avistou-a de costas para ele, embaixo do chuveiro e admirou seu corpo molhado sentindo a calça ficar cada vez mais apertada.. Retirou-a sem pensar duas vezes. A cueca logo seguiu o mesmo destino da blusa.

Abriu o boxe e entrou.

Sakura lavava os cabelos, retirando o creme do mesmo. Cantava baixinho uma música enquanto apreciava o gostoso banho. Sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso ao sentir alguém colar o corpo em suas costas, segurá-la pela cintura e morder levemente a base do seu pescoço. Abriu a boca para gritar, mas a pessoa foi mais rápida.

**#Shiii.. Sou eu..# Reconheceu aquela voz imediatamente. Deixou de se sentir tensa e passou a indignada pela ousadia do rapaz, mas isso por míseros segundos, que foi o tempo necessário para que Itachi lambesse sensualmente o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto uma mão alcançava o seio e se deliciava ao já senti-lo intumescido. Permitiu que um gemido lhe escapasse a garganta. Já não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. Itachi tinha esse poder sobre ela..**

**Mordeu levemente a base do pescoço da jovem, que ainda se encontrava marcada de mais cedo.. Tinha que ter cuidado ao beijar sua pele já que ela era muito sensível e qualquer coisinha deixava marcas.. Não que ele se importasse em marcá-la.. Só não queria que Sasuke soubesse de nada que os envolvesse.**

**Virou-a de frente para si e a prendeu contra a parede do boxe, passando a ficar embaixo do chuveiro agora. Beijou-a com voracidade enquanto os hábeis dedos percorriam seu corpo parando na parte interna de suas coxas, para logo subir para o sexo feminino. Sakura não pode evitar um gemido.**

**Itachi fazia movimentos leves, sem penetrar nenhum dedo, enlouquecendo-a. Ela se perguntou se seria de propósito e teve vontade de provocá-lo também. Desceu a mão e alcançou o membro ereto. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando o grave gemido masculino alcançou seus ouvidos. Mordeu o lábio inferior começando a movimentar a mão lentamente, não sabendo se o que estava fazendo estava certo. **

**#Deste jeito..# Itachi conseguiu murmurar ao colocar a mão sobre a dela e indicar o que fazer. Ela obedeceu. **

**Não mais agüentando, o ANBU desceu a mão para suas pernas e as levantou, prendendo-a entre seu corpo e a parede, como na primeira vez em que a possuíra. **

**Tomou seus lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo e a penetrou. **

**Ficaram no chuveiro por mais ou menos trinta minutos até que o agente resolveu levá-la para a cama e aproveitar o resto do tempo que ainda tinham.**

OoO

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que já amanhecia. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber o tanto de tempo que ficara no quarto com Sakura. Não sabia que horas tinha ido dormir, já que os dois só o tinham feito após ficarem exaustos.. Tudo culpa dele, tinha que admitir, mas ele não resistira e Sakura não o interrompera.. Agora com certeza ela iria se sentir bastante dolorida.

Encarou-a e sentiu-se levemente excitado com a visão. Ela tinha os cabelos bagunçados sobre o travesseiro e um ar infantil no rosto.. Encontrava-se deitada de barriga para baixo e o lençol só a cobria até o quadril. Itachi sentiu vontade de deitar-se por cima dela, acorda-la e recomeçar tudo..

Balançou a cabeça ao ver que já se encontrava excitado novamente. Com certeza aquela bruxa o enfeitiçara.. Nem o costume de dormir na mesma cama com as mulheres que se relacionava ele tinha.. Decidiu-se por tomar um banho de água gelada para esfriar a _cabeça_.. As duas.

Sakura acordou ao ouvir o barulho da água do chuveiro caindo. Corou ao lembrar-se da noite passada. Sentou-se e teve que morder os lábios para não gemer. Estava dolorida.

Teve vontade de rir. Deveria tê-lo parado na noite anterior, mas não conseguira.. Estava tudo tão maravilhoso..

Teve sua atenção desviada quando um barulho de porta se abrindo se fez ouvir. Olhou para a porta do banheiro e o viu.. Sentiu o rosto corar e inconscientemente mordeu o lábio inferior.. Itachi usava somente uma toalha envolta na cintura e com uma outra toalha secava os cabelos molhados. Algumas pequenas gotículas caiam pelo abdômen definido e Sakura não pode evitar olhar o caminho que elas percorriam até sumir. Corou ao ver que ele tinha alguns arranhões na barriga, feitos por ela na noite passada.

Voltou a subir os olhos para os de Itachi e viu que ele a encarava com desejo.

#Deus..# Murmurou olhando para baixo. Sakura acompanhou o olhar e arregalou levemente os olhos ao vê-lo já excitado. #Acho que preciso de outro banho..# Aquela frase fez a jovem rir. Ele a encarou sério. #Isso não é engraçado, Sakura.. E eu aconselho-a a se vestir se não quiser que eu volte imediatamente para a cama..# Ele pegou o vestido que trouxera na noite passada e jogou para ela antes de se virar e voltar ao banheiro.

Sakura encarou o vestido sem entender. Ele deveria tê-lo conseguido com Sasuke.. Mas onde Sasuke conseguira uma roupa feminina?

Ouviu o chuveiro ser aberto e um sorriso travesso brotou em seus lábios. Estava dolorida, sabia disso.. Mas aquilo não significava que os dois não pudessem tomar banho juntos, não é mesmo?

OoO

Saíram do quarto por volta de nove horas. Itachi voltara a assumir sua expressão fria de sempre e Sakura permaneceu calada enquanto o seguia. Sentia sua barriga roncar e sabia que ele estava com fome também. Estaria procurando algum lugar para comer? Ou estaria procurando seu irmão para que pudesse lhes indicar onde comer?

Viraram em um corredor e Sakura se deliciou ao sentir o agradável aroma de comida que não era peixe, ou frutas, ou água de coco.. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver que ali havia um belo salão com vários tipos de comida que lhe davam água na boca.

Saiu detrás de Itachi e sentou-se na mesa, que estava vazia. Começou a comer com aquele brilho nos olhos.. Parecia uma criança que nunca vira comida e Itachi se amaldiçoou ao sentir vontade de rir daquela cena. Sentou-se em frente a ela com a costumeira expressão fria na face. Encarou-a e teve vontade de tocá-la. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter suas mãos longe da jovem, o que o irritava.

Comeram em silêncio até uma morena usando roupas extremamente curtas invadir o local e acabar com a calmaria que se instalara.

#Ita-kun!# Sakura arregalou os olhos com a intimidade com que ela se referira ao _seu _Itachi. #Finalmente te encontrei!! Estava te procurando..# A garota se jogou no colo do agente que se espantou com o ato, mas não demonstrou nada.

#Saia do meu colo, Karin..# Sua voz era fria e ele falara sério. Sakura sentiu-se feliz ao ver que ele não iria deixar aquela vagabunda se jogando em cima dele.

#Oh.. O que foi Ita-kun? Ontem a noite você não teve problemas em entrar no meu quarto..# Ela riu maliciosamente e depois pareceu _finalmente_ notar Sakura, que já se encontrava de pé e tinha os olhos levemente arregalados enquanto encarava Itachi, esperando que ele negasse a história de ter estado no quarto dela. #Quem é ela, Ita-kun? Você não me falou ontem que estava acompanhado..# Era mentira, mas Sakura não sabia e aquilo foi a gota d'água para ela que se virou e saiu correndo dali com os olhos embaçados.

Itachi suspirou cansado. Sakura era mesmo muito burra para ter acreditado em tudo o que aquela garota com cara de prostituta dissera. Agora ela achava que ele havia dormido com aquela louca para logo depois ir para a cama com ela. Iria ser bastante complicado tentar se explicar.. Mas por que ele o faria? Não era o que precisava? De Sakura com raiva dele para que ele conseguisse a manter afastada de si?

OoO

Sakura parou de correr ao chegar na grade de proteção da parte de trás do navio. Deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente pelo seu rosto.. Não conseguia impedir.. A dor em seu peito era intensa demais. Sentia-se suja, usada.. Ele havia dormido com ela logo após ter dormido com aquela vagabunda.. Não havia tido ao menos a decência de tentar se explicar..

Apoiou os cotovelos na grade e soluçou. Não conseguia compreender o que fizera para merecer tudo aquilo..

Sentiu que as pernas ficarem fracas e foi ao chão ainda soluçando. Tentou parar de se mostrar fraca daquele jeito, mas não conseguiu. Limpou os olhos com força, mas aquilo só os fizeram ficar ainda mais vermelhos.

Desistiu de tentar afastar as lágrimas e encarou o imenso oceano a sua frente.. O sol já estava meio alto, mas a visão a acalmou um pouco. Continuou a olhar para o mar e já não pensava em mais nada, e fora por isso que tinha parado de chorar. Adorava o mar ao mesmo tempo em que morria de medo.. _Não sabia nadar_, afinal de contas..

Respirou fundo resolvendo se levantar. Voltou a se apoiar nas grades enquanto a lembrança de Itachi e a morena invadiram sua mente. Como pudera ainda ter tido esperanças de que ele viria atrás dela para se explicar? Nesse momento os dois deveriam é estar aproveitando a noite perdida.. A noite que ele passara _com ela_. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem imediatamente aos olhos, mas se recusou a derramá-las.

#Sakura?# Seu coração falhou uma batida e ela imediatamente olhou para trás. Sentiu uma leve decepção por não ver Itachi ao se virar, e sim seu irmão mais novo. Xingou-se de tola por ainda ter pensado que poderia ser ele. #Você está chorando? O que aconteceu?# Ela rapidamente enxugou o canto dos olhos e sorriu sem graça.

#Foi por que eu caí e me machuquei..# Só agora ela se lembrara do pé que então começara a doer levemente. Como pudera ter corrido e não sentir nada? Era impressionante o que a raiva ou decepção podia fazer com as pessoas. A dor era realmente psicológica.. Ela só sentira o pé doer ao lembrar-se que estava machucada.

#Onde? Deixe-me dar uma olhada.. Já trabalhei como médico em tempos difíceis..# Sakura se sentiu indecisa por um instante.. Mas ele estava sendo tão gentil.. Por que não deixa-lo dar uma olhada em seu pé? Se o achasse um _bom médico_ poderia deixá-lo ver sua mão também que só agora ela percebera estar doendo. Deveria ser por ter apertado tanto as grades de proteção do navio.

#Está bem.. Mas na verdade já é um ferimento antigo.. Torci o pé enquanto estava lá na ilha..# Sorriu sem graça enquanto se deixava ser conduzida para um banco próximo dali. Puxou seu pé para o colo e o examinou.

#Não está muito inchado.. Você deve ter cuidado muito bem..# Sorriu para ela.

#Bem.. Na verdade foi o I..# Mordeu os lábios ao perceber que não conseguiria pronunciar aquele nome sem se abalar e deixar aquilo transparecer a Sasuke. #Foi o seu irmão.. Ele colocou o pé torcido no lugar e eu somente tratei depois com algumas infusões que eu conheço graças a minha profissão..#

#E você agüentou que ele colocasse o pé no lugar _a sangue frio_?# Parecia surpreso. Ela deu uma leve risada.

#Bem.. Eu desmaiei de dor e acredito que tenha tido febre.. Não me lembro direito..#

#Ainda assim foi muito corajosa..# Sorriu para ela fazendo-a sorrir de volta. Sasuke não era esse monstro todo. #O que foi que aconteceu com sua mão?# Só então se lembrara da dita cuja.

#Machuquei com um pau ontem de tarde, quando vi seu navio passando.. Fui eu quem acendi a fogueira..# Sasuke se impressionara novamente. Aquela garota era bem forte. "Ó_timo.._" Pensou.

#Deixe-me ver..# Pegou a mão machucada e desfez o curativo que Itachi fizera de manhã antes de terem saído do quarto. Ficou somente olhando enquanto Sasuke olhava o ferimento. Estava contente de ter com quem conversar, ou se distrair, como preferisse. Se estivesse sozinha com certeza estaria chorando, o que não queria de maneira nenhuma. #Foi bem profundo.. Mas também foi bem tratado.. Não irá precisar dos meus cuidados.# E refez o curativo. #Onde está Itachi?# Estremeceu ao ouvir aquele nome.

#Não faço a mínima idéia..# Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Como assim não faz a mínima idéia?# Ela se irritou

#Não sei oras! Por que eu deveria saber de todos os passos que ele dá?# Sasuke riu baixo com a irritação da jovem.

#Vocês brigaram, foi isso? Foi por causa do quarto?# Sakura mordeu os lábios tentando pensar em uma desculpa rapidamente.

#É.. Foi isso sim.. Ele me colocou para dormir no sofá!# Exclamou tentando parecer o mais indignada possível.

#Nossa.. Ele perdeu a chance de dormir na mesma cama que você? Como ele pode?# Sakura corou intensamente. Primeiro por que ele não perdera a chance, segundo por que Sasuke estava dando em cima dela.

#Be-Be-Bem.. É.. É isso mesmo.. Estou com a coluna acabada graças a ele!# Seguiu mentindo. #Será que não teria mesmo um outro quarto que eu pudesse ficar?# Tentou. Não poderia ficar no mesmo quarto de Itachi.. Não mais!

#Bom.. Eu tenho um quarto sobrando..# Os olhos de Sakura brilharam animada. #Mas ele fica bem longe do que você está agora e ao lado do meu.. E é bem mais simples que o seu.. Não sei se você iria gostar..# Sakura imediatamente sorriu.

#Eu iria amar!!!# Exclamou já de pé. Sasuke sorriu também e se levantou.

#Vamos pegar as suas coisas no quarto então e eu te levarei para lá..#

#Oh.. Eu não tenho nada, se esqueceu? Podemos ir agora mesmo..# Sasuke se virou e seguiu andando na frente, impossibilitando Sakura de ver o sorriso vitorioso na face.

OoO

Itachi caminhava pelos corredores e até agora nada de, ao menos, bater o olho em Sakura. Queria saber onde ela estava somente para saber se ela estava bem, já que não pretendia esclarecer a história com Karin.

Caminhou até chegar no convés. Observou os tripulantes andando de lá para cá, sem se importar com ele, o que era bom. Sabia, porém, que deveria ter alguém o vigiando.. Sasuke não era besta. Teria que deixar Sakura para outra hora se quisesse mesmo descobrir o que seu irmão carregava naquele enorme navio. Se tivesse ao menos uma chance de entrar na parte da carga..

Fechou os olhos e tentou identificar quem o estava seguindo. Havia três homens parados perto de onde estava. Teria que caminhar para descobrir. E assim o fez. Logo um só homem o seguiu e ele soube quem era. Olhou para o nível abaixo de onde estava e viu que algumas pessoas entravam e saiam de uma pequena porta e supôs que lá deveria ser onde estava a carga. Sentou-se e ficou ali somente armazenando informações.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali observando.. Só soube que já era a hora do almoço por que todos haviam saído para almoçar. Aquela era uma boa informação. Não podia sair para comer também, pois queria saber todos os mínimos detalhes da rotina dos tripulantes daquele navio.

Já havia anoitecido quando ele resolveu voltar para o quarto. Foi caminhando em passos rápidos, já pensando no encontro que teria com Sakura em poucos instantes.. Com certeza não seria nada agradável.

Entrou esperando encontrar Sakura ali dentro e sentiu um leve arrepio de desconfiança ao ver o quarto vazio e do mesmo modo que o deixara da última vez que tinha estado ali. Sakura não havia retornado.

Saiu do quarto como um furacão já procurando a presença da garota. Sentiu-a na direção do salão de jantar em que haviam tomado café da manhã.. E ela não estava sozinha.. Estava com _Sasuke_! Andou tão rápido em direção ao refeitório que em menos de três minutos se entrava neste, com um baque na porta ao passar.

Pode ver que Sakura ria na presença do irmão e que agora se encontrava séria enquanto o encarava. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado e pareciam bem animados conversando. Aquilo deixou Itachi irado. Não podia sair de perto de Sakura um instante que seu irmão já partia para o ataque.

OoO

Sakura ria de alguma besteira que o Uchiha mais novo contara quando um baque vindo da porta assustou aos dois. Imediatamente o sorriso morreu em seus lábios. Sabia muito bem quem estava na porta e encontrava-se tensa. Pode sentir também que as mãos tremiam e que suava frio. Sasuke havia mandado que ela ficasse longe de Sasuke.. Provavelmente agora estaria pensando que ela só o fazia para irritá-lo.. Mas.. Quem se importava com Itachi?

Itachi nada disse enquanto caminhava e se sentava em frente aos dois. Lançou um olhar mortal a Sakura, fazendo o sorriso vitorioso voltar ao rosto de Sasuke, o que o moreno não viu foi que aquele gesto não passou despercebido ao agente da ANBU, como passara à Sakura. O Uchiha mais velho se sentou em frente ao casal e continuou a fitar os dois, principalmente Sakura, com um olhar furioso. Começou a se servir ainda em silêncio. O clima no salão estava pesado.

Sakura não conseguiu mais tocar no prato que antes estivera comendo. Retirou o lenço/guardanapo do colo e se levantou.

#Perdi a fome, Sasuke.. Vou me retirar.. Tenha uma boa noite..# Em momento algum olhou para Itachi, o que o deixou ainda mais irritado. Ao ver que a garota já estava completamente fora de vista, virou-se para seu irmão.

#Você pode enganar Sakura, mas você não me engana, Sasuke. Fique longe dela!# Falou isso já de pé enquanto ia atrás de sua protegida.

Seguiu pelo corredor que daria para o quarto que eles estavam e estranhou não sentir a presença da garota ali. Virou em um corredor e seguiu por onde a sentia mais forte. Parou em frente a uma porta e entrou sem bater. O que Sakura estava fazendo ali?

A Haruno, que já começava a tirar a roupa para colocar algo mais confortável para tentar dormir, se assustou ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta e logo fechada com um baque. Sem pensar duas vezes, recolocou o vestido que já passara da altura dos seios no lugar. Virou-se para ver quem era o intruso e sentiu o coração ir quase à boca, tamanho foi seu susto.

#Saia daqui..# Foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu pronunciar. Se recuperou rapidamente e, de uma face pálida, adquiriu um tom avermelhado no rosto, mas não de vergonha e sim de raiva. #O que está esperando? SAIA DAQUI? Não me ouviu bem?#

Itachi nada disse. Aproximou-se dela com uma expressão fechada e segurou seu pulso com força, machucando-a. Sakura se espantou ainda mais e tentou se afastar, mas aquilo só fez com que ele apertasse ainda mais seu pulso.

#Não sei o que você está fazendo nesse quarto e nem quero saber. Você vai voltar agora mesmo para o quarto que estávamos. E eu não quero ouvir uma só reclamação.# Seu tom de voz fora assustador, mas a raiva de Sakura não dava brechas para que ela sentisse medo dele.

#NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI! AGORA SOLTE MEU BRAÇO E VOLTE PARA AQUELA SUA VAGABUNDA QUE DEVE ESTAR TE ESPERANDO!!# Teve vontade de não ter dito o que disse, mas não podia voltar no tempo. Não iria ter uma crise de ciúmes. Não daria a Itachi esse gostinho. #Eu estou bem aqui! Tenho o Sasuke-_kun_ que fica no quarto ao lado e é uma companhia muito melhor do que a sua! Agora.. SAIA DESSE QUARTO!!# Se debateu tentando se soltar, mas suas forças não se comparavam e ela sabia disso. Só não estava disposta a se render, mesmo sabendo que perderia.

Cego pela raiva, Itachi puxou seu pulso com força e jogou o corpo feminino por cima dos ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas. Sakura esperneava e tentava chutá-lo enquanto socava suas costas. Nada fazia efeito ou ao menos o abalava. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos quando, alguns minutos depois, ele a jogou na cama do quarto em que estavam. Cama essa que presenciara uma intensa _e falsa _noite de amor

#Está feliz? Eu estou aqui, não é? Você já pode ir embora agora..# Ela, entretanto, não o deixara perceber o acúmulo de lágrimas nos olhos, que logo conseguiu que se desfizesse.

#Não vou embora. Este quarto também é meu, caso não se lembre.. O que eu duvido bastante..# Encarou-a com um olhar malicioso, o que a irritou ainda mais. #Quero que fique longe de Sasuke!# Exclamou sério. A brincadeira acabara.

#Por que eu o faria? Sasuke é uma ótima pessoa! Me fez companhia _o dia inteiro_..# Enfatizou. Itachi se aproximou perigosamente.

#Sasuke está tramando algo.. Você é inocente demais para perceber isso! Fique longe dele!#

#Você não manda em mim!!# Gritou furiosa.

#Sinto informar que sim, eu mando. Caso você tenha esquecido _eu_ sou o agente da ANBU.. _Eu _sou o encarregado de proteger Haruno Sakura! Essa é minha missão e eu vou cumpri-la..# Virou-se para se retirar do quarto. Sakura mordeu os lábios com força, mas não conseguiu evitar o comentário que se seguiu.

#E fazia parte da missão dormir com a filha do presidente?# Perguntou com a voz irônica. Itachi se virou imediatamente para trás.

#Não fazia.. Mas eu decidi fazer essa caridade..# E dizendo isso se retirou do quarto. Sakura correu e trancou a porta. Não pode evitar se jogar na cama e soluçar até altas horas da noite, quando finalmente o cansaço venceu e ela pegou no sono.

OoO

Não podia passar a noite inteira em claro pensando naquela garota. Se era para ficar a noite inteira acordado que fosse fazendo algo útil. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a mesma presença do homem que o estava seguindo no período da tarde. Ele parecia cansado e Itachi riu. Sasuke deveria ao menos mandar alguém mais forte para seguí-lo.. Não deveria estar esperando que ele fosse passar a noite acordado.

Fez um bushin dele mesmo e se transformou em um homem que observara bastante durante todo o dia. Tinha chegado até a vê-lo cumprimentando o homem que o estava seguindo. Seu bushin seguiu para dentro do navio e o homem o seguiu. Agora ele poderia rodar livremente e quem sabe descobrir alguma coisa interessante.

Andou pelos corredores por horas procurando algo que incriminasse Sasuke, mas não encontrou nada. Já estava amanhecendo quando ele encontrou a sala de comandos do navio. Estava vazia, a não ser por alguns homens que dormiam ali dentro. Se aproximou dos aparelhos procurando um que informasse a localização deles. Encontrou finalmente e arregalou os olhos ao constatar algo que temia.

Estavam se afastando da costa, e não se aproximando, como Sasuke alegara que faria para que pudesse libertá-los. Sasuke os estava enganando e deveria estar armando algo que ele não pretendia esperar para saber o que.

OoO

Abriu os olhos lentamente, demorando a se acostumar com a claridade do quarto. Lembrou-se então de tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior e deu graças a deus por Itachi não ter voltado.. Mas uma dúvida pairou em sua cabeça: Onde ele teria dormido?

Sabia a resposta, mas não ousou respondê-la em sua mente. Tinha mais com o que se preocupar. Levantou-se e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho e suspirou desanimada. Estava acabada fisicamente e mentalmente, e aquilo era bastante visível. Era bastante claro que ela passara a noite em claro, chorando. Retirou a roupa que dormira e entrou no chuveiro. Tomou um demorado banho de água fria, na intenção de que a mesma melhorasse sua aparência. Lavou os cabelos e demorou bastante no banho, tentando revigorar suas energias para que pudesse enfrentar Itachi, quando o encontrasse.

Saiu do chuveiro e vestiu a mesma roupa do dia anterior, afinal de contas, não tinha outra. Fez um novo curativo na mão que já começava a cicatrizar.

Penteou os cabelos e respirou fundo tomando coragem para sair do quarto e quando o fez, sorriu ao encontrar Sasuke passando pelo corredor.

#Que _surpresa_ agradável, Sakura..# Sasuke sorria, mas o sorriso não alcançava seus olhos. Sakura, entretanto, não notou aquilo. Sorriu de volta.

#Ohayou, Sasuke..# Saudou-o.

#Está indo tomar café? Deve estar com fome.. Não comeu quase nada na noite passada..# Virou-se e esperou que ela seguisse pelo corredor, para seguir logo atrás.

#Estou indo sim, mas não estou com tanta fome..# Respondeu.. Sasuke deu somente uma resposta monossilábica. Caminharam em silêncio até o refeitório. Encontraram-no vazio novamente e sentaram nos mesmos lugares da noite passada.

#Vai querer algo para beber?# Perguntou. Ela demorou um pouco para responder.

#Um suco de laranja.. Tem?# Ele sorriu.

#Tudo para os nossos convidados. Vou providenciar.. Aguarde um instante..# E saiu da sala, deixando-a sozinha. Sakura encarou a mesa recheada de comidas saborosas e começou a escolher o que comeria. A fome começara a aparecer e ela se sentiu grata por isso. Nada atrapalharia seu café da manhã!

Após um tempo, Sasuke retornou segurando um copo de suco de laranja em uma mão e, na outra, um com limonada.

#Aqui está..# Deixou um copo em frente a jovem que sorriu agradecida. Pegou o copo e levou-o aos lábios, se deliciando com o sabor doce do suco.. _Doce até demais_, pensou, mas ainda assim estava ótimo. Tomou uma grande quantidade por estar comendo sem nada para beber até aquele momento. Deixou o suco de lado e voltou a dar atenção ao pão que estivera comendo. #O suco está bom, Sakura?# Sasuke quis saber.

#Delicioso!# Afirmou terminando de comer o pão e tomando mais um grande gole do suco. Pegou uma fruta que tinha colocado em seu prato e começou a comer. Sentiu uma leve tontura e largou a fruta, segurando-se na mesa até que a tontura passasse.

#O que foi? Está se sentindo bem?# Sasuke segurou em seu ombro e a jovem ergueu o rosto para ele. Abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu, pois logo teve sua visão borrada e tudo se tornou escuridão. A última visão que teve foi a de Sasuke sorrindo enigmaticamente e a encarando com um olhar sádico.

Sasuke sorriu de uma forma estranha quando a jovem tombou contra seu corpo. Retirou um pequeno frasquinho contendo ainda algum restício do pó branco que utilizara no suco.

"Nada com uma boa droga.." Pensou. _Um já foi_, completou o pensamento enquanto pegava a garota desacordada em seus braços.

**OoO**

**Obs: Repostei o capitulo acrescentando algumas coisas ao final.. Explicando por que Sakura desmaiou.. Acho que não ficou muito claro.. Mas espero que agora tenha melhorado.**

**oOo**

**Dio mio.. Capitulo grande, ein? O quê que vocês acharam? **

**Hahaaaaaa.. Era o Sasuke-kun no navio! Parabéns aos muitos que desconfiaram.. XD.. O que será que o Sasuke-kun vai fazer? Ai ai ai.. **

**Muitas emoções para o próximo capitulo!! HAHAHAAAA**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar a boa e velha review, ok? Isso me anima a escrever mais rápido.. Ainda mais agora que eu estou de férias!!!!! (Aleluia!!!)**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**


	10. 9: Retorno

**Penúltimo capitulo!! Que lindo.. E vem fic nova por ai, ein? xD**

**Boa leitura..**

OoO

Sem pensar duas vezes, Itachi levou a mão até o _telefone_ de emergências e discou um número já conhecido. Apertou um botão da tela onde podia ver o mapa e viu sua localização em um ponto vermelho que agora piscava. A ANBU estava a caminho e já sabiam sua localização. Só os agentes conheciam aquele número, e mais especificamente só _ele_ e seus homens sabiam o número que discara, sendo assim eles já deveriam estar sabendo que o Uchiha estava vivo e que precisava de ajuda.

_A ANBU logo estaria no navio_.

Saiu rapidamente da sala de comandos, esbarrando em um homem que entrava. Saudou-o e sorriu ao ver que ele não desconfiara de nada. Fez um jutsu e em segundos estava no lugar onde seu bushin estava.

OoO

#KISAME!! É O SINAL DO ITACHI-SAN!!# Gritou um dos subordinados de Itachi. Kisame logo se aproximou. Não pode evitar que um sorriso se formasse em seu rosto. Sempre soubera que Itachi não morreria assim tão facilmente, _mesmo com todos os esforços do presidente em dizer o contrário. _

#O sinal está piscando rapidamente.. É uma emergência.. Precisamos ir.. PREPAREM-SE TODOS! VAMOS RESGATAR NOSSO LÍDER!!# Gritou e todos no local se animaram, já correndo para o jatinho da ANBU. #Imprimam uma copia da localização para o caso de perdermos o sinal!# Ordenou e assim foi feito.

#Kisame? O que está acontecendo aqui?# Era seu superior logo após Itachi quem perguntara.

#Encontramos um sinal de Itachi, senhor. Estamos indo atrás dele.#

#Como assim indo atrás dele? Só irá a sua equipe?# O chefe encarou o painel que piscava rapidamente. #Este é um sinal de emergência.. Não precisarão de reforços? Vocês são só cinco..#

#Somos suficientes, senhor..#

#Tenho minhas dúvidas, Kisame.. Venha.. Temos que discutir algumas coisas..# Kisame o olhou torto. Era impressão sua ou ele estava tentando atrasá-los? Não.. Não era impressão sua. Ele havia passado todo o período de buscas tentando atrapalhar.. Estaria ligado ao presidente?

OoO

Andou apressadamente pelos corredores. Não encontrava Sakura em lugar nenhum. Procurou Sasuke também e não o encontrou. Sentiu o sangue começar a correr mais rápido em suas veias. O que teria acontecido?

Procurou a presença de Sakura e não encontrou. Sasuke estava com ela e não havia como duvidar. Sakura não sabia como esconder sua presença.

Fez os selos e invocou cinco bushins. Saíram em direções diferentes olhando de quartos à banheiros e salas abandonadas. Nada de encontrar a jovem de cabelos róseos. Irritou-se.

Não esperava que seu irmão fosse agir tão rápido, nem que Sakura fosse ser tão tola a ponto de desobedecê-lo e continuar andando com Sasuke.. Bem.. Dessa última parte ele já não tinha tanta certeza.

Subiu para o convés e encarou a todos que continuavam a fazer suas atividades normalmente. Estranhavam o fato de ver seis Itachi's, mas o ignoravam. _Muito suspeito_, pensou o agente já espalhando seus bushins entre as pessoas. Procurou em todos os lugares que achava possível e não encontrou. Buscou localizar mais uma vez o chakra de Sakura e de Sasuke e se surpreendeu ao encontrá-los, juntos, em uma parte do navio que ele não conhecia. Seguiu para lá imediatamente.

Encontrou-os rindo em um salão de jogos.

#Sakura..# Chamou com a voz dura. A garota demorou alguns segundos para encará-lo.

#O que quer, Itachi?# Perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. _Aquela não era Sakura._

#Onde ela está, Sasuke?# O rapaz riu.

#Do que você está falando, Itachi? Andou bebendo?# A falsa Sakura perguntou. Itachi caminhou até ela, retirando uma kunai da pequena bolsa que sempre andava com ele. Sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, caminhou rapidamente até o bushin e atingiu-o na barriga.

A falsa Sakura arregalou os olhos e sumiu em um BUM de fumaça, que logo se desfez.

#Onde está a Sakura?!# Repetiu erguendo a kunai para Sasuke, que riu mais uma vez.

#Eu já esperava que meu bushin não fosse enganá-lo.. Não o capitão da melhor equipe ANBU.. Não sabe onde ela está, _irmãozinho_? Não sou eu quem irá dizer..# Itachi emitiu um leve rosnado enquanto segurava o Uchiha mais novo pela gola da camisa e o jogava contra a parede.

#Onde está a SAKURA?!# Gritou a última parte. Sentia um leve aperto no peito e não estava gostando daquilo. Sasuke riu.

#O que foi, Itachi? Está com medo de tê-la perdido pra mim também?# Itachi passou a segurar o irmão pelo pescoço. #Não é impossível.. Sua noiva preferiu a mim, não foi mesmo? Entregou a senha daquele objeto que eu tanto queria de mão beijada.. Traiu você e o estado, acreditando tolamente que eu a levaria comigo em meu navio.. E você a amava tanto.. Ela se matou só pra não ter que ficar com você!!# Sasuke riu e Itachi apertou ainda mais o pescoço do irmão, mas não pela mulher que ele acreditara amar há tanto tempo, e sim pela garota que conseguia a proeza de deixá-lo extremamente confuso, e agora angustiado, tamanha era sua preocupação.

#Só me diga onde ela está, Sasuke..# Murmurou com a voz baixa e fria.

#Por que eu o faria?# Sem esperar mais nada, Itachi fez os inns de seu jutsu com somente uma mão e uma forte explosão foi ouvida, destruindo tudo ao seu redor.

OoO

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente.. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir e não estava sentindo parte de seu corpo. O que tinha acontecido? Parecia que tinha sido atropelada por um caminhão..

#Hm..# Gemeu ao tentar se mover. Não conseguiu, porém percebeu que tinha suas mãos amarradas atrás das costas e que se encontrava em um quarto. Tentou se lembrar como fora parar ali, mas nada vinha em sua cabeça.. A última coisa que se lembrava é de estar tomando café da manhã com Sasuke e então tinha um suco.. E Sasuke sorrindo de maneira estranha..

Arregalou os olhos. Sasuke a havia drogado.. Bem que aquele suco estava doce demais.. Como não suspeitara de nada? Sentiu-se tola. Se tivesse dado ouvidos a Itachi.. Lembrar-se do moreno a irritou e ela tratou de afastar a imagem dele de seus pensamentos.

Tentou se soltar, mas estava fraca demais para isso. Qual teria sido a droga que Itachi lhe dera? Quanto tempo estava naquele lugar? Tentou novamente se mover, mas seus músculos não pareciam dispostos a obedecer aos comandos de seu cérebro. Respirou fundo procurando manter a calma, sabendo que os efeitos logo passariam e ela conseguiria se mexer e tentaria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Esperou 5, 10, 20 minutos até que começasse a sentir seu ombro doendo pela péssima posição que estava e os pulsos que ardiam graças as cordas que os amarrava. Começou a mexer os pulsos na intenção de tentar folgar a corda, como havia visto um mágico explicar na televisão. Lá parecia tão fácil.. Mas na vida real não era.. E machucava. Entretanto ela não desistiu. Sentou-se quando conseguiu finalmente sentir as pernas e tentou retirar uma mão para depois tirar a outra, mas sem sucesso.

Ergueu-se e procurou com os olhos por algo pontudo que pudesse utilizar para cortar a corda ou até mesmo para prendê-la enquanto tentava retirar as mãos do apertado nó. Sorriu ao ver a maçaneta da porta. Caminhou com uma certa dificuldade até a porta e prendeu a corda na maçaneta. Colocou o peso para o sentido contrário ao da corda e sentiu os pulsos arderem. Não desistiu. Continuou tentando até que conseguiu. Caiu ajoelhada no chão, tamanha era a força que ela colocara. Tinha agora uma mão presa a corda e a outra em seu colo. Tratou logo de se livrar da maldita corda e acariciou os pulsos machucados.

Tinha que arranjar um jeito de sair do quarto agora..

Passou o olho no local, mais uma vez, mas em busca de alguma janela.. Sorriu ao ver a pequena janela no alto do canto de uma das paredes (Tipo aquelas janelas de banheiro, sabe?). Sasuke era mesmo muito tolo de pensar que ela não tentaria fugir.

Caminhou até a janela, analisando-a. Era muito alta sem contar que era estreita.. A largura não importava. Com certeza conseguiria passar ali com facilidade. A dificuldade seria conseguir passar, já que a janela era relativamente alta.

Abriu-a ao máximo que conseguiu e viu que não era muito. Puxou-a com força para cima e conseguiu quebrá-la pelo trinco. Ergueu-se, ficando na ponta dos pés, para conseguir olhar o que havia do lado de fora. Não tinha ninguém e a janela ficava atrás de algumas caixas.

_Ótimo_, pensou. Assim ninguém a veria saindo. Pulou, conseguindo colocar os braços pra fora da janela. Segurou-se em alguma coisa e colocou força no braço. Sentia o corte doendo e os arranhões da corda incomodarem, mas nada daquilo a impediria de sair dali. Conseguiu com muito esforço sair do lugar e sentiu-se orgulhosa de si mesma. Não sabia de onde tirara forças para sair dali.

Olhou para sua mão e viu que o ferimento sangrava, mas nada daquilo era importante. Tinha que encontrar Itachi.

Colocou-se atrás de um dos caixotes e espiou, para ver se o caminho estava livre. Começou a caminhar em passos lentos quando uma forte explosão estremeceu o navio, levando-a ao chão, tamanha era a intensidade. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para ver o que acontecera. Será que iriam naufragar? Arregalou os olhos quando os tripulantes do navio começaram a passar correndo, desesperados, na direção contrária a que ela pretendia ir.

Uma, duas, inúmeros foram aqueles que se chocaram com a jovem, deixando-a levemente tonta. Deu graças a deus quando a última pessoa passou, deixando o caminho livre para o motivo da explosão. Será que Itachi estava envolvido com aquilo?

Houve um novo estrondo e Sakura se apressou para averiguar. Escondeu-se atrás de outro enorme caixote e espiou. Sasuke e Itachi estavam lutando.. _Click_.

"_Oh meu deus.. Diz que isso não é o barulho de uma arma.. Pelo amor de deus diz que isso não é uma arma_.." Virou-se lentamente e quase chorou de decepção ao ver que havia uma arma apontada para sua testa. Era ser otimista demais em pensar que iria conseguir não ser pega. O que faria agora?

Ergueu o rosto e seus olhos encontraram com o de Karin, que sorria cinicamente.

#Acha que vai ficar com algum dos dois, querida? Sinto desapontá-la, mas eles são meus.. Mesmo o Sasuke-kun tendo dito: _Faça um arranhão nela e eu te mato!!!_# Falou em uma voz grossa, tentando imitá-lo. #Mas ele me ama e nunca me faria nada.. E o Itachi-kun.. Tão lindo e tão frio.. Já me rejeitou algumas vezes, mas um dia ele não vai resistir mais..# Fez olhos de sonhadora, mas logo voltou a sua antiga posição. Como assim a rejeitou? Aquilo seria uma confissão de que eles não haviam dormido juntos? Mas tudo indicava o contrário.. Nem o próprio Itachi desmentira! Teve seus pensamentos cortados quando o barulho do gatilho sendo puxado a interrompeu.

Sakura se encontrava pálida e ofegante. De repente uma louca idéia surgiu em sua mente. Era aquilo ou ter uma bala no meio de seu cérebro. Fechou os olhos, balançou um pouco o corpo, antes de, falsamente, quase ir ao chão, desmaiada. Aquilo foi suficiente para atrair a atenção daquela louca e, rapidamente, segurar o braço dela com força e o torcer para trás, fazendo-a gemer de dor e atirar no chão. Torceu sua mão e mesmo com a cobra tentando se soltar, conseguiu fazê-la soltar a arma e arremessá-la ao chão. Empurrou Karin para o lado contrário e, com o pé, chutou a arma para mais longe ainda. Encarou a garota com um sorriso sádico.

Fechou os punhos com força e se aproximou lentamente. A garota recuou alguns passos, amedrontada.

#E-Eu.. Não pretendia matá-la, Sa-Sakura-_chan_.. Só estava brincando..# Parou de caminhar quando um caixote interrompeu seu caminho.

#É uma pena que eu não esteja..# Ergueu o pulso e socou a face maquiada da garota em sua frente. O primeiro de muitos outros socos.

OoO

Sentiu a presença de Sakura próxima ao local da luta e se preocupou. Sasuke percebeu sua distração e aproveitou a guarda baixa para chutá-lo no estômago e arremessá-lo longe.

#Assim fica muito fácil, irmãozinho..# Murmurou enquanto se aproximava dele. Itachi levantou-se rapidamente e tirou a poeira da roupa, aparentemente despreocupado. Fez os inns de um jutsu tipo fogo e Sasuke fez o mesmo, entretanto o poder do Uchiha mais velho era maior, fazendo o mais novo ter que fazer muito esforço para não ser completamente atingido. Não o esperando se recompor, Itachi se aproximou com grande velocidade e, no ar, acertou-lhe um forte chute que arremessou o irmão no chão, fazendo um estrondoso barulho no choque. Sasuke parara no andar de baixo do convés, que não agüentara a força da queda.

Sasuke se ergueu cambaleante. Fora um ataque poderoso. Não esperava menos do irmão, entretanto. Olhou ao redor do local em que caíra e sorriu. Faria aquilo do jeito tradicional, pensou enquanto pegava um dos objetos que se encontrava no caixote mais simples.

Itachi encontrava-se levemente ofegante. Não podia negar que estava preocupado com Sakura e rezava para que ela não fosse tão tola a ponto de querer se aproximar da luta. Sasuke poderia usá-la contra ele, já que sabia ter encontrado um ponto fraco que nem mesmo Itachi pensava que existisse. Fez os inns novamente e levou a mão à boca em forma de cone. Correu em direção ao buraco que Sasuke havia feito com sua queda e saltou, atacando o lugar com bolas de fogo.

OoO

Sakura encarou a figura desacordada em sua frente. A mão encontrava-se doendo do tanto que batera naquela idiota. Ouviu mais uma explosão e lembrou-se de Itachi. O coração acelerou tanto pela adrenalina quanto pelo medo. Aproximou-se lentamente do local em que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. O coração falhou uma batida ao ver Itachi receber um golpe na barriga. Teve que morder os lábios com força para não gritar seu nome. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que ele se levantava e limpava a roupa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ficou ainda mais aliviada quanto o ANBU atacou Sasuke duas vezes seguidas, pousando perto do local onde ela estava. Mais precisamente, a frente do caixote do qual a jovem se encontrava atrás.

#Saia daqui, Sakura! AGORA!!# Sua voz era tão fria que chegara a assustá-la. No mesmo momento, Sasuke saiu do buraco com um sorriso estranho na face e atacou Itachi.

Pensando na segurança da jovem e focando-se totalmente à luta, Itachi fez o máximo que pôde para conseguir afastar o irmão do lugar onde Sakura se encontrava escondida. Afastou-se e esperou que Sasuke o seguisse, o que não aconteceu. Não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos quando ele atacou o lugar anteriormente atrás de si, com bolas de fogo, fazendo os caixotes explodirem.

Sua respiração se tornou lenta enquanto algo que ele não sabia explicar tomou conta de seu corpo e pela primeira vez entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Amava Sakura. Estava apaixonado por ela. Era por isso que se sentia tão confuso em relação a jovem.. Toda aquela preocupação, o ciúme por vê-la com Sasuke, o desejo tão intenso que parecia que nunca seria saciado..

#Oh deus..# Murmurou incrédulo, sem conseguir segurar a dor que se apossava do seu peito. Não podia acreditar que tinha se apaixonado por aquela garota.. Encontrava-se desnorteado agora, enquanto encarava as chamas queimarem vivamente no local em que antes ela estivera.

Encarou Sasuke com ódio no olhar. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto via o rapaz rir de seu estado lamentável.

#Ela era muito corajosa.. Ia ser uma ótima mãe para os filhos que eu pretendia ter com ela..# Riu novamente. #Uma pena que teve que terminar desse jeito.. Mas acho que valeu a pena para ver essa sua cara.. Nem quando sua noivinha morreu você se mostrou tão patético assim..# Em fúria, Itachi partiu pra cima do irmão.

OoO

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ver Sasuke se aproximar justo no momento em que Itachi a mandara sair dali. Não pensou um segundo antes de obedecê-lo. Correu o máximo que pode até que os destroços de uma forte explosão a arremessaram para longe. Bateu de costas contra uma outra caixa e deslizou para o chão.

#Ai..# Murmurou. Aquilo doera. Por sorte não terminara desacordada e aparentemente não havia quebrado nada.

Ergueu os olhos e encarou o local que estivera minutos atrás, que agora era só chama. Arregalou os mesmos. Se não fosse por Itachi estaria ali naquele momento e.. Não queria nem imaginar o que teria acontecido.

Ergueu-se lentamente. Sentia uma forte dor nas costas, mas não se importou. Tinha que ajudar Itachi, só não sabia como. Encarou a garota ainda desacordada um pouco distante de onde estava e seu rosto se iluminou com a brilhante idéia que tilintou em sua mente.

OoO

Sentiu o coração bater mais leve ao sentir a presença da jovem se movendo em algum canto do navio. Ela não morrera e ele simplesmente não sabia explicar o tamanho do alivio que se apossara de seu coração. Sakura estava viva.

Encarou Sasuke e viu que ele estava sério.

#Não estava brincando quando disse que ela era corajosa.. Definitivamente é uma mulher digna de carregar um herdeiro Uchiha..#

#Sonhe..# Murmurou antes de voltar a lutar. A simples idéia de Sakura nos braços do irmão lhe causava mal estar. Partiu pra cima de Sasuke no mesmo momento em que ele começara a correr também. Ergueu o braço, pronto para acerta-lhe a face, quando o irmão sumiu e reapareceu atrás de si. Esperou a pancada que não veio. Tudo que ouviu foi um lento "click".

#Vire-se, Itachi.. Deixe-me ver sua expressão de pânico momentos antes de ter seus miolos estourados..# Sasuke riu sem deixar de ter sua atenção no irmão. Itachi se virou, mas sua expressão se manteve fria e sem sentimentos. Não tinha medo de morrer.. Tinha medo de morrer e deixar Sakura nos braços daquele desgraçado que não merecia carregar o sobrenome Uchiha. #A Sakura-chan vai ficar muito contente em ver que eu voltei pra ela..# Riu novamente. #Adeus, irmãozinho..# Os últimos momentos que Itachi vivera passaram em fleches em sua mente. A primeira vez que vira Sakura, as discussões, todos os momentos na ilha, a noite que passaram juntos.. Tudo.

A última imagem que ficou gravada em sua memória foi a de Sakura dormindo após horas na cama com ele. Era uma imagem que ele levaria com ele para onde quer que fosse. Fechou os olhos e esperou.

Um tiro foi ouvido.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e soltou a arma que queimava em suas mãos.

Um corpo foi ao chão lentamente. Olhos arregalados, incrédulos.

Sangue.

#Sakura..# Um murmúrio foi ouvido. Sakura caiu de joelhos. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Levou a mão à boca, sem acreditar no que via.

_Acabara de matar uma pessoa._

Sentiu um par de braços a envolver em um abraço quente.

#Fique calma.. Acabou.. Não vai acontecer mais nada..# Murmurou com a voz tranqüila, tentando acalmá-la. Sakura correspondeu ao abraço e chorou contra o peito do homem que tanto amava.

#Eu matei um homem, Itachi.. Como eu pude fazer isso? Deus! Eu vi ele apontando a arma pra você.. Fiquei desesperada.. Fechei os olhos e.. e..# Não pode completar, voltando a enterrar o rosto no ombro de Itachi, chorando.

#Há males que vem para o bem, Sakura.. E Sasuke não está morto..# Ela ergueu o rosto com uma ponta de esperança.

#Tem certeza?#

#É uma pena, mas sim, eu tenho. A ANBU logo estará aqui e cuidarão dele e de você..# Sua voz não se encontrava tão fria enquanto ele deixava os dedos percorrerem lentamente os muitos arranhões na face da jovem.

#Eu estou bem.. E você, como está?# Analisou-o rapidamente para ver se ele não tinha nenhum ferimento grave. Itachi não pode evitar que um meio sorriso brotasse em seus lábios. Tudo acabara bem, e graças a Sakura. Como dissera Sasuke, ela era realmente uma garota corajosa. _Uma mulher digna de carregar um herdeiro Uchiha_. Arregalou os olhos com o pensamento. O que ele estava pensando?

Ergueu-se rapidamente, tirando-a de seus braços quase com brutalidade. Não podia se relacionar com ninguém. Sua profissão não permitia aquilo. Sim, amava Sakura, e agora encontrava-se em grandes apuros. O que faria?

#Itachi?# Uma voz meio tímida foi ouvida e ele se virou para encará-la. #Você está bem?#

#Nunca estive melhor..# Havia voltado a assumir uma expressão fria.

#Graças a deus. Fiquei preocupada com o seu silêncio..# Angustiado, Itachi virou-se de costas para a jovem, bagunçando levemente os cabelos, confuso.

#Sakura, ouça..# Virou-se para ela, pronto para começar a falar, quando o barulho de um helicóptero foi ouvido. Itachi virou-se em direção ao barulho, dando graças a deus pela interrupção. Não sabia ao certo o que ia falar. Nunca fora bom com palavras.

Acenou para a aeronave que se aproximava rapidamente e que logo pousou no que um dia fora um navio e que agora se encontrava acabado (graças a luta dos dois). Sakura se ergueu do chão e apoiou-se em algum destroço, sentindo muito dor agora que o sangue esfriara.

#ITACHI!!# Um rapaz estranho e de cor meio azulada saiu do helicóptero gritando pelo líder da ANBU. Sakura somente se pôs a observar.

#Kisame.# Murmurou o outro sem emoção. #Sasuke está no navio. Baleado..# Concluiu antes que kisame começasse um questionário. #O relatório completo farei depois. Tudo o que precisa saber agora é que a Dra. Haruno está machucada e que se não fosse por ela eu estaria morto.# O azulado arregalou os olhos. Que história era aquela?

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao ouvir Itachi chamando-a pelo sobrenome. Aquilo não deveria ser um bom sinal. Tinha que conversar com ele. Não podia partir sem colocar os pingos nos is. Amava aquele homem e não iria permitir que ele se afastasse dela, isto é, se ele sentisse ao menos alguma coisinha por ela, mínima que fosse já era alguma coisa pelo qual ela lutaria bravamente.

#Dra. Haruno? Consegue andar?# Um outro rapaz perguntou enquanto se aproximava dela.

#Claro!# Exclamou enquanto se colocava de pé com um pouco de dificuldade, mas não deixou que o rapaz percebesse. Queria mostrar que era forte e não uma garotinha indefesa que precisava de ajuda para tudo, como todos deveriam estar pensando.

Acompanhou-o até o helicóptero, onde ele a ajudou a entrar.

Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, que a cobriu com algo parecido com uma toalha.

#Você será imediatamente examinada assim que chegarmos no navio base da ANBU..# Informou o rapaz.

#Está bem..# Olhou para a porta, esperando Itachi entrar, o que demorou um pouco. Entrou acompanhado do rapaz que mais se parecia um tubarão. "_Gente estranha..._", não pode deixar de pensar.

Mordeu os lábios ao encarar o rapaz que se sentara em sua frente, mas que olhava para fora no momento. As portas foram fechadas e o helicóptero começou a tomar altitude.

Cansada, Sakura desistiu de esperar que Itachi a encarasse e deitou a cabeça na poltrona que se encontrava. Estava sentada entre dois homens e o Uchiha sentado na poltrona da frente, com mais dois rapazes ao seu lado.

Se mexeu desconfortável com a posição. Todo o seu corpo doía e seus olhos estavam quase se fechando, tamanho era o seu cansaço. Será que demorariam para chegar no navio da ANBU? Tinha tempo de tirar um cochilo?

Não sabia. Só sentia as pálpebras pesarem cada vez mais.

Não soube em que momento dormiu, só soube que acordou assustada ao sentir a agitação dentro do helicóptero que, pelo que pudera perceber, estava pousando.

#Que bom que acordou. Pensei que ia ter que te carregar..# O rapaz ao seu lado comentou com um sorriso na face. Na verdade todos ali pareciam muito felizes.. Não conseguia entender porque Itachi era sempre tão sério e frio. Não podia ser como os outros? #Vamos?# Estivera tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebera que a aeronave já pousara e que o jovem a esperava para que pudesse ajudá-la a descer. Aceitou a ajuda, grata, já que tinha todo o seu corpo dolorido e mal conseguia se mover.

#Srta. Haruno?# Uma mulher loira vestida de branco apareceu ao seu lado. #Sou a Dra. Tsunade. Você poderia me seguir, por gentileza? Temos uma bateria de exames a fazer antes de você embarcar para Tóquio, onde seu pai a aguarda.# Sakura imediatamente ficou pálida. Não queria se encontrar com o pai e, se dependesse dela, seria a ultima coisa que faria ao chegar em Tóquio.

OoO

#Você tem certeza disso que está me dizendo, Kisame? Essa é uma acusação muito séria.#

#Absoluta, Itachi. Ouvi da boca do próprio presidente quando ele mandou que encerrássemos as buscas.# O Uchiha agradeceu mentalmente pela ANBU não ser comandada pelo estado, caso contrário já teria virado um caos.

#Gostaria de entender o que está acontecendo. Que tipo de pai é esse? Que manda dar como morta a própria filha? Temos que conversar com a Haruno para ver se conseguimos algumas informações. Um homem que faz isso com a própria filha não merece estar a frente de um país.#

#Concordo. Quando ele anunciou que as buscas deveriam ser interrompidas ouve a maior discussão com os mandantes da ANBU. Eles nunca iriam permitir que perdêssemos nosso melhor homem. E foi graças a você que as buscas continuaram..# Itachi pensou em Sakura. Como ela se sentiria ao saber que o pai não queria que ela fosse encontrada?

Por um momento se lembrou de quando Sakura delirara após quebrar o pé. Sussurrara algo como "Não.." e "Pai..". Teria alguma coisa a ver com esse caso? Será que a convivência entre pai e filha não era tão pacífica e perfeita como muitos pensavam?

Aquelas perguntas ficaram na mente do Uchiha. Tinha que encontrar Sakura o quanto antes para que pudesse esclarecer aquelas dúvidas, afinal de contas, odiava ficar curioso.

Caminhou pelo navio sendo saudado por todos que encontrava no caminho. Chegara até a ouvir alguns "Ficamos felizes com sua volta" e "Você fez falta". Se todos falavam a verdade não sabia, mas só naquele momento pode ver o quanto era querido por algumas pessoas, mesmo tendo sido sempre frio e intolerante com todas elas.

No que estava pensando? Desde quando se importava com os outros, ou com o que pensavam dele? Nunca dera importância.

Suspirou.

Será que estava ficando sentimentalista?

De uma coisa não tinha dúvidas. Aquilo tudo era culpa de Sakura.

OoO

#Um pé torcido, uma costela quebrada, um corte na mão e muitos hematomas. Acho que isso é tudo.. Não sei como você ainda consegue ficar de pé. Já vi muitos agentes caírem com muito menos que isso..# Sakura sorriu, tímida. Uma costela quebrada? Parecia que haviam sido todas. Na verdade parecia que um trator passara por cima dela agora que descansara.

Encontrava-se deitada em uma maca em um quarto da ala hospitalar do navio. Tsunade já engessara seu pé e lhe dera uma série de medicamentos. Dera pontos em seu corte que havia aumentado com toda aquela agitação de minutos antes e a mandara repousar. Agora se retirava do quarto, alegando que mais tarde voltaria, pois tinha outras coisas a fazer.

Relaxou a cabeça na maca e fechou os olhos. Sentiu o sono começar a vir, mas foi disperso pela porta se fechando. Sakura abriu os olhos imediatamente e sorriu ao ver Itachi no quarto.

#Você está bem?# Quis saber. #Já foi examinado?# Ele se encostou na porta fechada com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Pelo que podia perceber, ele já havia tomado banho e trocado de roupa. Vestia uma camisa preta de manga curta e colada ao corpo e uma calça também preta.

Estava maravilhoso aos olhos da jovem.

#Não vim aqui falar sobre isso..# A voz fria cortou os pensamentos da jovem, que o encarou assustada. #Vim falar sobre seu pai.# Sakura imediatamente ficou séria e tensa.

#O que quer saber?# Ele se aproximou um pouco da cama.

#O motivo que o levou a querer cancelar as buscas por nós em menos de uma semana de sumiço.# A Haruno arregalou os olhos. Ele tivera coragem de fazer isso?

#Não faço a mínima idéia do que se passa na mente do presidente.#

#Não minta..# Sakura o encarou nos olhos, tentando se manter firme.

#Por que eu mentiria?#

#Por que tem medo dele. Medo do que o pai possa fazer com você se você acabar com a carreira dele. Você estará fazendo um favor a si mesma, me contando sobre a relação de vocês.# Sakura suspirou.

#Ele me odeia desde que nasci. Isso é tudo?#

#Quero um motivo...# Itachi pensava em milhares de coisas que poderiam se encaixar a depender do que ela contasse para ele.

#Mamãe morreu em meu parto e ele sempre me culpou disso..# Sakura mordeu os lábios tentando controlar o tremor na voz. Era difícil falar daquele assunto.

#Todos os seus medos...# Começou, como se estivesse pensando e não falando com ela. #São culpa dele, não é? Ele a deixava dormir no escuro? Contava histórias assustadoras e a deixava dormir sozinha? Conte-me!# Sakura tinha os olhos arregalados. Como ele sabia daquilo tudo? Por que tinha aquela expressão irritada? Não tinha por que se importar com o que acontecia com sua vida, não?

#Eu não sei do que você está falando.# Itachi se aproximou dela e tocou seu ombro levemente.

#Fale, Sakura..# Sua voz já não era tão fria e a jovem não pode mais evitar. Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seu rosto e ela, em um ato impensado, jogou-se nos braços do agente que, após o susto, retribuiu o abraço. #Se acalme.. Me conte tudo e eu juro que vou fazer o presidente se arrepender amargamente do que te fez..# Suas palavras não passavam de sussurros enquanto ele acariciava suas costas, tentando acalmá-la. Se alguém entrasse naquele momento, estranharia tanto a cena que iriam pensar que ele a estava matando, pensou o agente.

#Tenho medo do escuro por que ele sempre me contava histórias assustadoras e me deixava dormir no quarto sozinha desde que eu era um bebê. Uma vez fui deixada fora de casa na chuva a mando dele e passei a noite de tempestade na casinha do parque que havia no jardim da casa. Sempre que eu fazia algo errado, mesmo que fosse algo insignificante, ele me batia.. E dizia que se eu contasse para alguém que ele faria o que tivera vontade de fazer desde que eu havia nascido. Sempre que tinha oportunidade dizia que era para eu ter morrido no lugar de minha mãe, que eu não servia para nada e que ele me odiava.# Parou para respirar. #Assim que me tornei de maior, saí de casa e fui fazer faculdade de biologia, sem sua aprovação. Desde então só nos falávamos raríssimas vezes, quando ele precisava de alguma coisa..# Itachi permaneceu calado por um bom tempo.

#Ele batia em você?# Foi a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar. Sakura somente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e a manteve baixa depois, sem coragem para encará-lo.

Itachi se afastou da jovem rapidamente e na mesma velocidade abandonou o quarto, batendo a porta com força ao passar. Estava furioso e Sakura não pode deixar de se perguntar se era com ela. Tinha feito algo errado?

OoO

#Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!!# Itachi socou com força a parede ao seu lado, espantando o companheiro.

#Posso saber o que aconteceu? Nossa jovem doutora tem um namorado, é isso?# Kisame não pode deixar de comentar. Tinha percebido os olhares do Uchiha e também os da jovem na direção dele.

#Você está ficando louco? Estou falando do presidente.# O outro agente imediatamente ficou sério.

#E do que exatamente estamos falando?#

#Ele batia nela! E isso era uma das poucas coisas que fazia..#

#Tem certeza?#

#Absoluta. E é por isso que Sakura é cheia de medos e inseguranças. É tudo culpa do desgraçado do pai dela.#

#Sakura, é? Vejo que ficaram bastante íntimos..#

#Estou falando de algo extremamente sério, Kisame. Não é hora para brincadeiras. O homem que governa nosso país bate na própria filha. Isto é algo inaceitável.. Se ao menos tivéssemos provas físicas, poderíamos processá-lo, ou outra coisa..#

#É impressão minha ou você está se importando demais com a nossa querida doutora?# Itachi o encarou tão seriamente que, se não conhecesse o companheiro tão bem, Kisame pensaria que iria apanhar naquele momento.

#Itachi?# Um dos superiores do rapaz entrou na sala. #Preciso do relatório na minha mesa até depois de amanhã. No máximo até de noite.#

#Estará lá. Quando partiremos para Tóquio?#

#Amanhã pela manhã.# Não esperou resposta e se retirou.

#Relaxe, meu amigo. Você ainda tem tempo para se despedir da Sakura-_chan_.# Kisame não viu quando o amigo se moveu. Só sentiu uma força apertar seu pescoço.

#Se você supor isso mais uma vez, eu juro que te arremesso para fora desse navio.# O azulado sorriu.

#Não está mais aqui quem falou..# E foi solto sob um olhar de desconfiança do outro agente.

OoO

#Srta. Haruno? Onde você está indo?# Sakura não pode evitar de pular ao ser flagrada.

#Oh! Dra. Tsunade.. Er.. Eu.. Bem.. Eu.. Na verdade não sei onde estava indo..# Admitiu corada.

#Volte imediatamente para o seu quarto.. Qual foi a parte do repouso absoluto que você não entendeu?# Sakura suspirou antes de se virar e retornar pelo mesmo caminho que fizera ao sair do seu quarto.

Soubera desde o início que era uma tolice procurar por Itachi naquele navio gigante. Nunca o encontraria e, de quebra, terminara recebendo uma reprimenda pela loucura. E mais.. O que falaria quando o encontrasse? Que o amava incondicionalmente? Que não podia viver sem ele?

Era, decididamente, uma loucura.

Retornou para o quarto em passos lentos graças ao pé engessado. Dormira tanto durante todo o dia graças a sedativos que agora que o efeito havia passado não sentia um pingo de sono. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

OoO

Sentiu um frio na barriga quando o avião começou a perder altitude. Não vira Itachi nem no momento de embarque, isto é, se é que ele realmente embarcara.. Caso contrário, teria perdido para sempre a chance de ao menos dizer a ele o que sentia. Melhor assim, não? Ao menos pouparia mais uma humilhação.

A aeronave finalmente pousou e em poucos minutos eles já começavam a desembarcar. Sakura estranhou a claridade, mas logo se acostumou. Desceu as escadas com cuidado. Sorriu ao ver quem a esperava no final dos degraus. Pulou nos braços do amigo que há muito não via.

Kakashi tinha um sorriso de ponta a ponta. Todo esse tempo morrera de preocupação com a jovem e quando foi divulgado que ela estava viva quase teve uma parada cardíaca de tanta felicidade.

#Não sabe como fico feliz em ver você novamente, Sakura-chan...#

#Eu também, Kakashi-kun.. Estava com muita saudade!!# Exclamou enquanto se afastava um pouco do abraço. Se preparou para falar algo quando sentiu alguém esbarrar em suas costas. Se preparou para reclamar ao não ouvir um pedido de desculpas, mas estancou ao ver a conhecida cabeleira negra se afastando sendo acompanhado de outros agentes. Ele se chocara com ela? Teria sido de propósito?

#Itachi!!!# Gritou, se afastando de Kakashi e indo na direção do rapaz, esperando que ele parasse, o que não aconteceu. #Itachi!# Voltou a gritar e aumentou o passo, ignorando as dores que a caminhada estava causando. #Espere!!# Ao ver que ele a estava ignorando se irritou. #Seu imbecil! Você pode deixar de ser um pouco menos infantil e parar de me ignorar?# A declaração fez com que todo o grupo que caminhava com ele parasse, espantados. Ninguém jamais falara assim com Itachi e saíra vivo.

Itachi ficou parado por alguns segundos, decidindo o que fazer. Optou pela mais fácil para os dois. Seguiu caminhando.

#Não sei por que eu acreditei que seria diferente..# Comentou ainda em voz alta. Desta vez ele não só parou, como também se virou e caminhou em passos rápidos até ela.

#Fale.# Sua voz era fria, o que a assustou um pouco.

#Eu.. Eu..# Sakura olhou ao redor e viu que todos estavam parados olhando o casal. Fechou a cara. #Não vou falar isso na frente de todo mundo..# Não pode deixar de corar.

#Adeus, então, Dra. Haruno.# Voltou a se virar, mas parou ao ouvir a declaração vinda da jovem atrás de si.

#Eu amo você..# Sakura mordeu os lábios, nervosa. Era uma tolice o que estava fazendo. #Eu..# Não conseguia falar mais nada. Itachi continuava de costas para ela e não expressava nenhuma reação com sua declaração.

#Adeus, Sakura.# E seguiu seu caminho, deixando uma jovem com os olhos marejados para trás. Por que achara que seria diferente?

Uma pequena lágrima deslizou pela pele delicada da Haruno.

Itachi nunca corresponderia aos seus sentimentos. Nem sabia por que revelara os seus. Mass ao menos ela tivera coragem de revelá-los. Não viveria eternamente com o sentimento de culpa por não ter tentado, apesar de saber que a dor da rejeição permaneceria por muito tempo.

Itachi estava em choque. Desconfiava daquilo há muito tempo, mas não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras da boca da jovem, ainda mais em público. Pela primeira vez na vida não sabia o que fazer ou falar, por isso optara por não dizer nada, além de um simples adeus, que fora melhor para os dois, apesar de ainda ouvir alguns cochichos a respeito.

Suspirou.

Aquilo era uma loucura. Nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Seu trabalho não permitia. Seria melhor para os dois que se mantivessem afastados. Quem sabe assim o sentimento não sumisse com o tempo?

Seguiu seu caminho sem olhar para trás uma única vez. Seria melhor para os dois assim.

OoO

**Ah!! Finalmente o capitulo! E olha que eu prometi postar ele rápido..**

**Bem, vou contar uma nada feliz historinha:**

**O computador estava alegremente ligado e a Natsumi-chan alegremente escrevendo. Tudo indo as mil maravilhas. Sono chega e o computador é desligado. Natsumi-chan acorda alegremente e vai para o seu lindo computador, liga o estabilizador, a cpu e o monitor não liga? Como assim o monitor não liga? **

**É vai ela, sua linda mãezinha e mais um monte de gente testar o monitor em outros lugares.. Descobre-se que o problema é o monitor.. Mas então, fazemos mais um teste e... Ele liga? Como assim ele liga?**

**Natsumi-chan pula de alegria, mas.. Não passa da parte inicial do Windows, dando erro! Isso mesmo meus lindos leitores! Erro! Natsumi-chan se estressa, xinga o computador de mil nomes, chuta ele, mas ele, infelizmente, continua dando erro.**

**Chama-se um amigo para consertar. Primeiro dia: Descobre-se o problema. Segundo dia: Descobre-se que não tem o cd certo para instalar. Terceiro dia: Ele não vem por que ele não é um desocupado. Quarto dia: Instala-se o Windows e ele para de dar erro, mas quando entra na tela inicial, qual a surpresa ao ver que ele estava simplesmente doido? Quinto dia: O problema é, finalmente, graças a deus, aleluia, consertado. **

**Isso tudo aconteceu na PRIMEIRA SEMANA DE 2009, tendo mais de sete páginas escritas.. E bem.. Esse capitulo ficou realmente meio grandinho.. Ai já viu.. Ainda consegui um milagre ao postar ainda esse mês.. Por que a raiva que eu fiquei dessa merda desse PC não foi nem um pouco pequena.**

**Mas bem.. Chega de falar de coisas tristes. 2009.. Ano novo.. Vida nova.. Faculdade federal se deus quiser!!!**

**Feliz ano novo, gente! Meu primeiro capitulo postado de 2009!! Que felicidade.. HUhuHUhuHUhu**

**Pois é.. Sinto informar que a fic termina no próximo capitulo.. Mas não se preocupem.. VEM FIC NOVA POR AI!!! **

**Mais um Itachi x Sakura.. O resumo, se vocês quiserem, eu posso colocar no capitulo que vem.. ****Mas só se vocês quiserem..**

**Não me xinguem pelo capitulo, ok? Sakura-chan, heroína da história.. E ainda tem muita emoção no capitulo final!! Não se preocupem, certo?**

**E quanto a demorar é possível que eu não demore tanto desta vez. ;P**

**Essa semana sai o resultado do vestibular da federal daqui!! Rezem por mim, ok? Se não vai ser um ano com muito mais demora de postagem por causa do cursinho.. Então torçam por mim!! (HUhuHUHU.. Chantagem emocional!! KKKKKKKKKKK).**

**As reviews serão respondidas no próximo capitulo, tudo bem? Se eu as responder nesse capitulo também demorarei ainda mais de postá-lo.. E como não quero demorar mais..**

**Espero que compreendam, ok? Juro que quase desmonto esse computador de tanta raiva quando perdi meus capítulos.. Mas é a vida.. **

**Não esqueçam as boas e velhas ****REVIEWS****, ok?**

**Que ai eu me animo para escrever logo e logo!**

**Kkkk**

**Beijos e até o próximo ****e último**** capitulo.**


	11. Fim

OoO

Sakura se jogou no sofá, cansada.

Desde que voltara pra casa sua vida se tornara um verdadeiro inferno.

De algum modo, sua história fora parar na mídia. Foi a notícia do momento durante todo o mês.. As emissoras não paravam de falar no assunto e não a deixavam em paz, até o dia em que ela confessou tudo. Fora a segunda _bomba_ do ano:

"_Presidente maltrata filha_!"

Após assumir a história, recebera uma "educada" visita por parte do pai, o que só fez aumentar seu grau de irritação. Recebera ameaças naquela noite e não mais pode suportar.

Denunciou-o por maus tratos e ameaças.

Atualmente não era raro ver seu nome nas maiores revistas e jornais do país científicos.. Mas desta vez estava nas de fofoca e não mais por um incrível feito que tivesse conseguido na ciência, e sim por um escândalo.

Tiveram até a coragem de publicar que Haruno Sakura estava tendo um caso com seu advogado, Hataki Kakashi.

Aquilo fora o cúmulo.

Pobre Kakashi.. Ajudando-a naquilo tudo e era metido na história de uma maneira muito comprometedora, já que ele estava noivo.. E muito bem noivo, com uma mulher grávida de quatro meses.

E para finalizar o inferno no qual vivera durante os últimos dois meses, Sakura não conseguia esquecer aquele maldito homem que lhe roubara não só o coração, mas tudo o que era possível e mais um pouco.

Estaria ele bem? Com saudades?

Riu. Por que ter ilusões? Já tinha coisas demais para se preocupar..

Alguém bateu na porta, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Levantou-se do sofá no qual estava confortavelmente sentada e caminhou até lá. Não estranhou ver Kakashi do outro lado. Deu-lhe passagem e o rapaz, já familiarizado com a casa, entrou e se dirigiu à sala de estar. Tinha uma pequena pasta em mãos.

Sentou-se no sofá e estendeu a pasta para Sakura.

#Finalmente consegui convencer nossas testemunhas a deporem em seu favor..# Sakura sorriu. Finalmente uma boa notícia. #Elas serão mantidas em sigilo até o dia do depoimento para suas seguranças. Não podemos arriscar, não é mesmo?#

#Papai não é um assassino, Kakashi!# A jovem mordeu levemente os lábios enquanto via o olhar do amigo tornar-se sério.

#Não o defenda, Sakura.. Nós dois sabemos do que ele é capaz.#

#Ele nunca mataria ninguém!# Rebateu com convicção. O pai podia ter muitos defeitos, mas não era um assassino. Ouviu o suspiro de Kakashi e ergueu as vistas para ele.

#Ok. Não iremos discutir. As testemunhas ficaram sob sigilo mesmo que você não queira. É a segurança delas que estão em jogo e eu não pretendo arriscar.# Sakura somente concordou com a cabeça.

#Algo mais?# Kakashi sentou-se ao seu lado e tirou mais alguns papeis de um envelope que levava em mãos e os entregou a ela.

#Precisarei que leia esses documentos.# Explicou por alto do que se tratava e Sakura só concordava com a cabeça. Não via a hora daquilo tudo acabar.

OoO

#Eu não vou desistir, Kakashi!# Informou, respondendo à pergunta muda que pudera ler em seus olhos instantes atrás. Estavam conversando sobre a reunião que teriam no dia seguinte. #Vou mostrar para o povo que tipo de pessoa é aquela que eles estão votando.. A pessoa que os comanda! É a única coisa que posso fazer contra esse homem que já me fez sofrer tanto.#

#Era isso o que eu queria ouvir. Não podemos desistir agora que já fomos tão longe. Sei que está sendo cansativo.. O está sendo para mim também, mas temos que ir até o final.#

#Eu sei.. É bom que pelo menos em alguns instantes eu consigo tirar aquele idiota da minha cabeça..# Suspirou. #Estou envolvendo você cada vez mais, não é?#

#Eu sou seu advogado, Sakura.. Não tem como não estar envolvido..#

#É.. Mas a Kurenai não deve estar gostando nada nada desses boatos que estão surgindo nas revistas..# Tinha até podido esquecer deles por alguns dias.. Mas as fofocas voltaram a se intensificar quando o amigo tivera que dormir em sua casa por causa de uma forte chuva que os pegara desprevenidos após um jantar que haviam tido. Não permitira que Kakashi saísse na chuva e Kurenai havia aprovado sua decisão, alegando que teria feito o mesmo.

No dia seguinte, a foto dos dois entrando em sua casa estava estampada na revista mais lida do país.

#A Kurenai sabe que eu nunca a trairia.. Ainda mais com você, que é nossa amiga e a futura madrinha do nosso casamento. São boatos sem fundamentos e minha noiva saberá separar as coisas.#

#Assim espero. Nunca me perdoaria se atrapalhasse vocês dois.# Recebeu um sorriso do amigo em troca.

#Podemos rever algumas coisas antes da reunião de amanhã?# Ele falava da reunião que teria com o juiz. Resolvera abrir um processo contra o pai após um longo período de insistência de _seu advogado._

#Claro..# Sentaram-se na mesa e começaram a ler os arquivos.

OoO

Sentia a ponta dos dedos geladas. Estava nervosa.

E como não estar?

Há poucos instantes tivera que passar por um festival de fotógrafos querendo saber a mínima coisa que pudesse.. E se não fosse por Kakashi que a auxiliara, teria passado o maior sufoco no meio deles. Agora estava ali naquela sala esperando que seu pai chegasse para que pudessem começar a audiência com o juiz. Kakashi esperava ao seu lado, obviamente.

E aquilo era o que lhe dava forças para continuar.

Virou a cabeça ao perceber que era observada. Kakashi a olhava com algo que se assemelhava à preocupação no olhar. Sorriu levemente para ele. Deveria estar demonstrando mais seu nervosismo do que pensara a começo.

Aquilo não importava, entretanto. Estava ali e faria o que tinha que ser feito.

Não pode deixar de estremecer de medo ao ver o pai entrar na pequena sala, rodeado de seguranças. Sua expressão era incrivelmente fria e a jovem teve que fazer o maior dos esforços para não demonstrar seu medo.

O presidente se sentou no local a sua frente e pediu que a reunião começasse.

Kakashi mostrou os fatos pelo qual o estava processando e também avisou que tinha testemunhas que ficariam em segredo para suas seguranças. O presidente nada disse durante a reunião. Ao final, todos se levantaram e deixaram a sala.

O clima estava tenso.

Sakura se sentia levemente tonta, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por poder sair daquela sala que começava a asfixiá-la.

Ao passar pela porta, Kakashi foi chamado por alguém que não pudera identificar e se vira sozinha, então.

Sakura sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao sentir dedos longos segurarem seu braço com força. Se Kakashi estava a alguns metros de distância à sua frente, então só podia ser uma pessoa.

#Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso, mocinha? Você pode se arrepender amargamente pelo que está tentando fazer.. Ouça os conselhos do seu velho pai, minha filha.. Pare com isso enquanto ainda há tempo e desfaça toda essa besteira..# O presidente se afastou ao ver que o advogado retornava para onde deixara a jovem.

Sakura se encontrava pálida e o coração batia mais rápido que o normal. O que faria? Sabia que a voz mansa do pai era puro fingimento. Não podia parar agora que já fora tão longe.

Sua respiração se tornava pesada também. Tentou respirar fundo, mas percebeu que um bolo em sua garganta lhe impedia. Sentiu uma súbita tontura ainda mais forte do que a que tivera até então por estar naquela sala.

#Sakura? Você está bem?# Kakashi tocou o ombro da jovem que começara a ofegar. #Sakura?# Voltou a chamar, preocupado. Se assustou quando a jovem caiu desacordada em seus braços. Por sorte estava por perto para amparar sua queda.

Pegou o celular em seu bolso e discou para a emergência. Precisava de uma ambulância.

OoO

Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas voltou a fechá-los. Havia claridade demais.

#Sakura? Está acordada?# Venceu a dificuldade e olhou para a voz que a chamava. Kakashi. Olhou ao redor e viu que se encontrava em um quarto de hospital.

#O que aconteceu?# Quis saber. Sua mente ainda estava um pouco confusa. Não conseguia se lembrar de tudo com claridade.

#Você desmaiou após falar com seu pai..#

#Oh..# E lembrou-se do que acontecera. #Mas não havia a necessidade de me trazer para um hospital, Kakashi-kun..# Ele sorriu, entretanto não disse nada. Há algum tempo que vinha achando a amiga um pouco estranha. Aquele desmaio viera a calhar. #Já posso voltar para casa, não?# Ergueu a mão e só então viu que havia presa nela uma agulha ligada à um soro. Arregalou levemente os olhos. #Pra que isso? Estou doente?#

#Não.. Fique tranqüila. Foi colocado o soro para que as vitaminas que eles injetaram pudessem agir mais rapidamente..# Ela suspirou aliviada.

#Ainda bem.. Por um momento cheguei a ficar preocupada.. Quando posso ir embora?#

#Logo.. O médico deverá vir aqui e falará com você..# Kakashi sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Conversaram sobre mais algumas coisas até que o médico entrou na sala. Sakura sorriu ao vê-lo.

#E então doutor? Já posso ir embora?#

#Oh.. Claro que sim.. Mas nós fizemos uns exames de sangue e você deverá vir buscar em dois dias, está bem?# Ela concordou. #E fique de repouso nesses dois dias. Nada de brigas, tensões, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Alimente-se bem e descanse. Vou mandar uma enfermeira tirar o soro de seu braço. Cuide-se e não se esqueça do exame.#

#Eu cuidarei para que ela o obedeça, doutor. Fique tranqüilo.#

Esperaram pela enfermeira e Kakashi a levou para casa.

OoO

#GRÁVIDA? COMO ASSIM GRÁVIDA?# A jovem ficou subitamente pálida e uma tontura a abateu. Teve que se sentar. Não podia estar grávida.. Deveria ter algum erro ali.. Estava tendo seus ciclos normalmente..

#Te aconselho a procurar sua médica. Já está numa fase bastante avançada de gravidez.. Dois meses. Ao menos enfrentou o primeiro mês sem dificuldades..# O médico disse com naturalidade. Virou-se para Kakashi com um sorriso. #Parabéns meu jovem.. Eu-#

#Não sou o pai..# Kakashi cortou. O médico sorriu amarelo e voltou a encarar Sakura.

#Bom.. Procure sua médica o mais rápido possível e esclareça suas dúvidas. Mais uma vez, senhorita Haruno, parabéns.#

Kakashi a ajudou a se levantar, caso contrário não conseguiria. Estava grávida.. Estava esperando um filho de Itachi.. Um filho que possivelmente nunca conheceria o pai..

Sentiu uma fina lágrima escorrer-lhe o rosto enquanto tocava o ventre, que só agora percebera, levemente arredondado. Não pode evitar o sorriso que se instalara em seu rosto.

Estava grávida! Havia uma nova vida crescendo dentro de si.. Uma vida gerada com amor.. O filho do homem que amava.. Se não podia tê-lo, teria ao seu filho. E o amaria muito, é claro.

Ainda sorrindo, permitiu que Kakashi a levasse de volta ao carro.

OoO

Sexto mês de gravidez.

Tocou a barriga com orgulho, mas logo voltou a se concentrar na barra de chocolate que tinha em mãos.

Kakashi a encarou com censura no olhar. A jovem sorriu.

#Só estou comendo esse, Kakashi-kun.. Não precisa se preocupar tanto com minha alimentação.. Estou comendo bem.. A médica já disse que só engordei o normal.. Então, fique tranqüilo, titio Kakashi.. Seu sobrinho está muito bem..# Kakashi sorriu também, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do que estava. Kurenai saiu da cozinha com uma vasilha de pipoca em mãos. A barriga de oito meses chamava atenção pelo tamanho.

Era uma menina.

Sakura não quisera saber o sexo do filho. Optara pela surpresa. Agora estava ansiosa, entretanto. Mas não procuraria saber o sexo da criança.. Esperaria pelo seu nascimento.

Lembrou-se de toda a tensão que passara nos últimos meses.

Felizmente tudo terminara bem para ela. Vencera o processo contra seu pai, e após isso ainda foi descoberto corrupção por parte do presidente, que tivera seu mandato caçado, então.

Após o descobrimento de corrupção, o pai se esquecera de que ela existia, para sua sorte. Temera o que ele poderia ter feito caso outra coisa maior não cobrisse a raiva que estava sentindo por ela, o que, felizmente, aconteceu.

Acordou de seus pensamentos quando o cheiro de pipoca, vindo da cozinha, invadiu suas narinas.

#Venha logo Kurenai-chan.. O filme já vai começar..#

OoO

#Mais uma missão cumprida com perfeição.# Kisame sorriu. Era sempre assim, apesar desta ter dado um pouco mais de trabalho graças a falta de atenção de um certo líder do grupo.

#Vamos voltar. Não temos tempo a perder. É possível que ainda tenha mais alguma missão interessante para nós e..#

#Itachi? Você está louco? Merecemos ao menos uma semana de descanso depois de quase três meses fora de casa. Eu tenho família.. Esses homens têm família.. Não acha que já deu trabalho demais para eles não?# O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha.

#Não. Eu sou o líder.. Eu mando.# Kisame suspirou.

#Você sabe tanto quanto eu que isso é errado. Nunca havíamos passado mais de um mês sem irmos em casa ao menos por cinco dias..# Desta vez o suspiro partiu do moreno.

#Está bem.. Mas somente uma semana. Nada mais que isso. Estarei na base da ANBU e quem não retornar no dia marcado receberá um castigo que jamais será esquecido..# Os homens do grupo vibraram. Finalmente teriam o merecido descanso.

Kisame se aproximou do amigo em passos lentos para não assustá-lo, apesar de saber que Itachi já deveria ter notado sua aproximação.

#O que está acontecendo com você? Você está muito estranho..# Começou.

#Por que eu teria alguma coisa? Estou completamente normal..# Kisame entortou os lábios, em um claro sinal de desaprovação com a resposta.

#Sei que você não vai falar nada, mas saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar, Sr. Orgulho..# Itachi não pode deixar de sorrir de canto.

#Não se preocupe comigo. Nunca estive tão bem. Agora vá para casa que você tem uma esposa e dois filhos o esperando..# Se despediram e o azulado partiu.

Itachi deixou-se cair em uma cadeira.

Definitivamente estava enlouquecendo. Pensara que conseguiria manter a mente afastada da jovem que dominava seu coração estando constantemente em missões, mas se enganara. Pelo contrário.. Seu desempenho estava diminuindo.

Seis meses sem vê-la.. Meses que pareciam décadas..

Via a jovem todas as noites, enquanto dormia.. Suas visitas aos seus sonhos eram constantes. E ao final acordava angustiado por encontrar a cama vazia.. E não mais conseguia dormir.

Tentara buscar ajuda em outras camas, mas não obtivera sucesso. Quanto mais tinha outras, mais descobria que queria somente Sakura.

Estava enlouquecendo.

OoO

Itachi socou um dos bandidos com força. Graças a sua falta de atenção ganhara um profundo corte no braço e outro mais superficial nos lábios.

Queria Sakura para si e não mais sabia como suprir sua falta.

Sempre que podia estava em alguma missão para tentar manter a cabeça longe da jovem, o que começava a se tornar cada vez mais difícil. Parecia que, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais sua imagem penetrava-lhe a mente, enlouquecendo-o..

#Itachi? Não acha que já chega?# Ele olhou para o rapaz que ainda segurava pelo pescoço e só então percebera que não parara de socá-lo, mesmo ele já estando desacordado há algum tempo. Soltou-o e virou-se de costas, avistando o helicóptero da ANBU que se aproximava. Começou a caminhar deixando o resto do trabalho para os outros.

#Cara.. Eu estou começando a ficar realmente preocupado com você..# Kisame o seguiu.

#E eu estou ficando cansado de você. Não pense que é só por que você é a pessoa mais próxima de mim que pode me dizer o que fazer.# Sua voz era dura como de costume e Kisame somente suspirou suspirou. Não ficaria calado dessa vez, entretanto.

#Me responda uma coisa: Quando foi a última vez que você se machucou em uma missão? Consegue se lembrar?#

#Por que eu perderia meu tempo pensando nisso?# No fundo sabia que era verdade. Antes da luta com Sasuke, não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que levara ao menos um arranhão. Fazia realmente muito tempo.

#Você sabe que o que estou falando é verdade. Não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?# Insistiu.

#Não há nada para ser dito..# Virou-se de costas para o companheiro e seguiu caminhando.

Kisame suspirou. Não queria ter que mentir para Itachi, mas naquele momento era necessário.

#A Dra. Haruno vai se casar!# Itachi parou de caminhar imediatamente. Kisame não podia ver sua expressão, mas só por ter parado já denunciara a verdade. Inventara aquela história para ver qual seria sua reação.

#E por que isso me interessaria?# Sua voz soara levemente rouca, denunciando-o mais uma vez. Voltou a caminhar e dessa vez o azulado o seguiu.

#Não adianta mais esconder, Itachi. Descobri o seu segredo!# O rapaz voltou a parar sua caminhada. #Quem diria? Nosso grande líder seria fisgado por uma bióloga "sem graça".# Itachi resolveu ignorar o rapaz. Já dera _ousadia_ demais a ele, e Kisame deveria saber quando era a hora de parar. Estava ultrapassando a linha de sua paciência.

#Cale-se, Kisame...# Sua voz soara baixa e ameaçadora, mas o azulado pareceu ignorar.

#Por que não consegue admitir que está sentindo falta da garota, Itachi? Não é um pecado amar alguém.. Eu acho que você deveria ir atrás dela e..# O Uchiha se virou e, em um movimento sobre-humano, prendeu o companheiro de equipe pelo pescoço. Sua mão o segurava com força, dificultando sua respiração.

#Mandei que se calasse...# O sharingan estava ativado, mas Kisame não se intimidou. Já estivera em situações piores. Sabia que o companheiro não faria nada.

#Se a ama deveria ir atrás dela.# Continuou com um murmurou, mas Itachi ouviu. Encarou-o com o olhar em chamas. Nada disse, entretanto. Arremessou-o longe, virando-se de costas e voltando a andar.

#Quero você fora da minha equipe!# Kisame arregalou os olhos enquanto se levantava.

#O que?# Poderia esperar qualquer coisa, até uma surra, menos aquilo. #Está falando sério?#

#Nunca falei tão sério. Você será transferido para alguma outra de sua escolha, mas comigo você não trabalha mais.# E se afastou, deixando o ex-companheiro para trás, estático. Não conseguia acreditar na besteira que Itachi acabara de fazer.

OoO

Oito meses..

Sakura não pode deixar de se sentir triste ao se olhar no espelho. Queria que aquela criança tivesse um pai, o que não aconteceria, infelizmente.

Não conseguia esquecer Itachi, apesar de sempre se alegrar um pouco mais ao lembrar-se que carregava o fruto de seu amor com ele no ventre.

Ainda assim, o queria ao seu lado.

Não imaginara que seria tão difícil enfrentar uma gravidez sozinha..

Seus pés doíam, sua coluna doía.. Tudo doía.. Mas o bebê estava melhor do que nunca, e ela também, apesar das dores.

Suspirou.

Queria tanto que Itachi estivesse ali com ela..

Mordeu os lábios.

Ainda não se acostumara com aquela inconstância em seus sentimentos.. Uma hora era a mulher mais feliz do mundo, em outra a mais triste e mal amada.

No momento estava triste, mas sabia que logo se animaria de novo.

Logo seu filho nasceria e não teria tempo para mais nada. Nem para pensar em Itachi.

OoO

Estava enlouquecendo. Não. Já estava louco. Aquela era a verdade.

Tudo o que conseguia pensar era Sakura. Sonhava com ela.. Com seu corpo, seus toques, seus beijos, suas carícias... E acordava no meio da noite, suado e aflito, desejando somente que ela estivesse ali com ele.. E depois daqueles sonhos não mais conseguia dormir... Permanecia deitado na cama por algum tempo até se irritar por sua tolice e levantar-se para descontar toda aquela energia acumulada treinando.

Aquilo já se tornara uma rotina.

O que mais o irritava era aquele sentimento com o passar do tempo, ao invés de diminuir, como esperava que acontecesse, só aumentava. Agora ele finalmente entendia o porquê de muita gente _morrer de amor _ou _morrer pelo amado_. Sentia-se tolo pensando naquilo, mas era verdade.

Precisava de Sakura. Amava-a mais que a si mesmo... Só não sabia se estava disposto a se arriscar para tê-la.. Não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver caso algo acontecesse a ela... O único problema é que também não estava conseguindo viver sem ela, mesmo sabendo que se encontrava viva e em segurança, após ter finalmente conseguido arruinar a carreira do presidente.

E ainda havia _o casamento_...

Riu, sentindo-se definitivamente um tolo. Se um dia alguém lhe tivesse dito que ficaria naquele estado por causa de uma mulher, com certeza teria rido bastante antes de espancar essa pessoa.. Agora, entretanto, encontrava-se perdidamente apaixonado.. Sempre achara aquilo tão clichê quando o ouvia da boca de terceiros.. Mas agora sabia o que era sofrer por amor.

Suspirou.

Definitivamente não agüentava mais pensar em Sakura, mas era mais forte que ele. Sua mente era atraída para ela sem que tivesse controle.. E a noite, seus sonhos não permitiam que esquecesse como era incrível tê-la em seus braços.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela porta de seu quarto que foi aberta.

#Itachi! Quero você em minha sala em meia hora. Temos mais uma missão.# O rapaz somente concordou com a cabeça enquanto via seu superior se retirando do quarto.

Levantou-se da cama e o seguiu.

OoO

#Você terá auxilio da equipe de Kisame nessa missão.# Finalizou o assunto. Itachi não pode deixar de arquear levemente a sobrancelha. Desde quando Kisame tinha uma equipe? Talvez desde o dia em que resolvera retirá-lo da sua.. Não sabia ao certo. #Quero todos presos, mas se não conseguirem, aceito-os mortos também. Não quero falhas. Vejo vocês em breve.#

Levantou-se ao mesmo tempo em que o líder da outra equipe. Seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente e nenhuma palavra foi dita até que se retirassem. E assim seguiu, até ter as duas equipes juntas, prontas para sair.

Kisame, entretanto, não pode deixar de arrastar o ex-companheiro até um local que não desse para os outros ouvirem.

#Estamos em uma missão muito séria. Não podemos continuar com esse clima ridículo que você criou. Antes que você comece a falar suas besteiras, deixe-me lembrá-lo que temos vidas em jogo. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não quero perder nenhum dos meus homens. Espero que você preste muita atenção nisso, Itachi.. Se concentre na missão, pois se tiver alguém machucado por causa de sua falta de atenção, pode ter certeza de que haverá problemas..# Itachi ouvia tudo com uma sobrancelha erguida. Kisame estava louco. Era a única justificativa para que estivesse falando com ele daquela maneira.

Não respondeu nada, como o outro esperava. Simplesmente deu-lhe as costas e retornou para onde estavam os outros. Deu as instruções iniciais e todos puderam embarcar no helicóptero que os esperava.

OoO

(...) E sua equipe dará cobertura à minha. Todos entenderam?# Um couro foi ouvido em resposta. Com um aceno de cabeça, Itachi permitiu que todos assumissem seus postos.

Mais uma vez encontrava-se com a Akatsuki. Pensara que ao explodir a ilha havia acabado com eles, mas enganara-se. Dessa vez, entretanto, não haveria falhas.

Sua equipe adentrou o prédio, aparentemente abandonado, e foi se infiltrando aos poucos. A única indicação de que aquele local era a sede deles, eram os inúmeros capangas que tiveram que matar para estar ali. Mas ao que tudo indicava, não havia mais nenhum homem ali dentro. Isto é.. Não nos primeiros andares.

A equipe de Kisame encontrava-se no prédio ao lado, pronta para cobrir a sua e invadir o local quando fosse ordenado. Kisame podia ser o líder de uma equipe agora, mas naquela missão continuava sendo seu subordinado.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma parede e conferiu se o caminho estava livre. Encarou o companheiro de equipe que se encontrava ao seu lado e ordenou silenciosamente que ele seguisse. Empunhando a arma já engatilhada, seguiu o rapaz, sempre atento aos outros que já se espalhavam pelo prédio.

Abriu a porta da escada de emergência e estranhou a calma do local. Se aquilo era a base de uma grande organização criminosa, deveria haver ao menos alguma armadilha.. Câmeras? Olhou ao redor e não viu nada.. É claro que não haveria câmeras grandes e que dessem para ver com facilidade, mas ainda assim não encontrou nada suspeito.

Subiu as escadas e olhou no aparelho que tinha em mãos. Segundo o localizador, a sede deles era no quarto andar e se encontrava agora chegando no segundo. Procurou a equipe de Kisame e viu que eles já estavam posicionados no prédio ao lado. Seguiu pelas escadas sempre atento a tudo ao seu redor.

Aproximou-se lentamente da porta que daria no quarto andar e conferiu no palm top se os dois homens que foram pelo túnel do elevador já estavam posicionados. Apertou o botão do fone de ouvido e murmurou um comando. Arrombou a porta ao mesmo tempo em que os dois homens entravam pelo elevador e a equipe de Kisame invadia pelas janelas.

_O tiroteio começou._

Posicionou-se atrás de uma parede e não pode deixar de notar o lugar. Era uma sala completamente branca, aparentemente um laboratório, que estava sendo completamente destruído.

Eles haviam seqüestrado Sakura, uma bióloga. E ali havia um laboratório.. Qual seria o objetivo deles afinal de contas? Com essa associação, não pode evitar que os pensamentos se mantivessem na jovem de cabeços róseos. Fechou os olhos com força, buscando afastar as lembranças.

Sacou a outra pistola e esperou. O tiroteio parara e só agora havia percebido. Olhou ao redor e, ao menos em seu campo de visão, não havia ninguém machucado.

#_Algum do nosso lado ferido?_# Perguntou pelo fone em seu ouvido. Ouviu a resposta rápida de Kisame.

#_Não.._#

#_E deles_?#

#_Do meu lugar vejo somente um corpo_..# Bom_, _pensou Itachi e não mais respondeu ao fone. Não era necessário.

Checou o aparelho que tinha em mãos. Se haviam derrubado um, segundo o aparelho, ainda havia mais oito homens para serem derrubados. Colocou a cabeça para fora do seu esconderijo e analisou o local, parado demais para o seu gosto. Viu um movimento próximo de onde estava, mas foi mais rápido que o integrante da Akatsuki. Tiros de duas direções foram ouvidos mais um corpo foi atirado ao chão.

Olhou para o outro lado da sala, onde Kisame se encontrava com a arma apontada na direção do homem que haviam acabado de matar. Fora ele que atirara também.

Conferiu o aparelho mais uma vez. Eles haviam fugido para o andar de cima.

Fez um sinal pra Kisame, indicando que teriam que subir. O líder do outro grupo mandou que três homens fossem pelas cordas do elevador, enquanto os outros dois deveriam subir pela parede do prédio. A equipe de Itachi subiria pelas escadas, como fizera anteriormente.

Esperou o sinal pelo fone de ouvido para que pudessem invadir. Enquanto isso ficaram atrás da primeira porta de incêndio, na escada, esperando. Encostou-se na parede e tentou se concentrar somente no fone em seu ouvido, mas a mente traidora não permitiu.

Pensar na Akatsuki fazia-o lembrar de Sakura. Era mais forte que ele. Não conseguia controlar os pensamentos que voavam com uma facilidade surpreendente.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando desfazer aquela imagem, mas ela simplesmente não saia. Socou a parede com força. Tinha que parar de pensar nela para o bem dos seus companheiros.

#_ITACHI!!!!_# E foi só quando ouviu o grito em seu ouvido e o tiroteio do outro lado que percebeu que sua falta de atenção o fizera se atrasar.

Entrou no local já atirando. Matou um que vinha em sua direção na hora e analisou o que sua falta de atenção provocara. Mais ao lado, dois dos homens de Kisame encontravam-se baleados e pelo que pudera ver, eram os únicos machucados.

Seguiu com o olhar, procurando por Kisame e arregalou os olhos ao ver que ele estava de costas, na linha de tiro de um dos Akatsuki. Fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Correu e se jogou na frente, atirando no mesmo momento que o outro. O tiro acertou a cabeça de seu inimigo, enquanto o outro pegara somente de raspão em seu braço. Dera sorte.

#Preste mais atenção ao seu redor ao invés de ficar pensando naquela _maldita mulher_.# Murmurou Kisame com raiva, ao ficar de costas para Itachi, cobrindo aquela parte onde sua visão não alcançava.

Itachi ouviu um rosnado, mas fora de sua própria garganta. Quem ele pensava que era pra falar aquilo?

Viu dois homens correndo com uma maleta na direção das escadas e não pode deixar de correr atrás deles. Iria acabar com aquela missão e calaria a boca de qualquer um que ousasse dizer que se tornara irresponsável.. E principalmente, calaria Kisame que tivera a ousadia de dizer que estava distraído por estar pensando em Sakura.

Subiu as escadas em passos rápidos, ignorando o grito que o mandara ficar onde estava. Ninguém mandava em Uchiha Itachi, entretanto.

Passou pelos últimos degraus em passos lentos, empunhando a arma próxima ao rosto. Encontrava-se concentrado.. Qualquer ruído e ele saberia de onde viera.

Entrou no andar e pode ver mais a frente um quadro de todos os componentes da Akatsuki. Não pode evitar que a raiva brotasse em suas veias. Eles haviam sequestrado Sakura.. E graças a isto acabara conhecendo aquela por quem estava caído agora.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não estava caído por Sakura. Mas não deixava de sentir raiva da Akatsuki. Tudo aquilo poderia ter sido evitado caso não tivessem entrado em seu caminho.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios por uma kunai que passou zumbindo pelo seu ouvido, raspando a bochecha em seu trajeto, tirando-lhe um filete de sangue.

Irritou-se mais ainda.

Aquela maldita mais uma vez atrapalhava sua missão. Não se permitiria pensar nela novamente.

Retirou a kunai que se prendera na parede atrás de si e guardou-a no bolso. Correu para de trás de uma pilastra ao ver um vulto se locomover próximo de onde estava. Avançou para ele atirando. O primeiro pegou em sua arma, inutilizando-a, o que lhe dera vantagem.

Parou com a arma apontada para sua cabeça e sorriu. Murmurou um baixo _adeus_ antes de apertar o gatilho.

Não pode evitar o gemido de frustração ao ver que a munição acabara.

Afastou-se rapidamente ao ver o bandido atacá-lo com outra kunai. Procurou por um cartucho, mas descobrira que não tinha mais nenhum. Tudo estava contra ele.

Sacou a kunai que retirara da parede e interceptou o ataque inimigo. Estar sem arma de fogo não significava que estava perdido. Se garantia no corpo a corpo.

Desviou de uma sequência de ataques com facilidade. E com uma maior facilidade ainda, terminou com seu oponente com um simples corte no pescoço.

Sorriu satisfeito.

Só ao ouvir o famoso _Click_ e algo encostando em sua cabeça, é que se recordou de que fora atrás de dois homens, e não só de um.

Pensando rápido, fez os inns de seu jutsu e logo o tiro foi ouvido.

_POFT_

Seu bushin desapareceu e o verdadeiro Itachi reapareceu atrás do homem dando-lhe uma rasteira, que foi evitada com uma esquiva hábil. Seria aquele o líder?

Desviou de um dos seus ataques e lembrou-se que ele ainda estava armado ao sentir algo fino e impactante atingir-lhe a perna.

De seus lábios foram ouvidas algumas pragas.

Ignorou a dor e o sangue que escorria do ferimento e, apoiando-se na perna boa e usando a machucada para afastar a arma das mãos dele, o que deu certo.

Voltaram a ficar frente a frente. Teoricamente, Itachi tinha a desvantagem por estar machucado.. Mas para ser sincero, não estava sentindo muito aquilo. Tinha o sangue quente e só sentiria o tiro quando parasse de lutar.

Avançou contra seu inimigo no mesmo instante que ele avançava.

O barulho de metal se chocando foi ouvido uma, duas, incontáveis vezes.

Itachi estava mais lento, apesar de não sentir muita dor. O corpo já começava a não responder aos seus comandos com perfeição. Desviou com um pouco mais de dificuldade, mas conseguiu um rápido contra-ataque, acertando-lhe o braço que segurava a kunai, fazendo um corte profundo.

Foi a vez do rapaz praguejar, enquanto se afastava com a mão no ferimento. Provavelmente teria o braço inutilizado para a luta. Mudou a kunai de mão, passando a atacar com a esquerda agora.

Itachi não pode deixar de sorrir.

Tinha a vantagem agora. Via-se claramente que ele não tinha muita experiência com o manejo de armas na mão esquerda. Para ser mais explicito, diria que ele não sabia manejar a kunai com aquela mão.

Avançou com uma expressão vitoriosa na face e retirou a arma de suas mãos com facilidade. Esquivou-se de um soco, abaixando-se levemente, e dali mesmo desferiu um poderoso golpe que o arremessou à poucos metros dali.

Girou a kunai entre os dedos ao ver que o impacto havia causado grande dano e ele já não podia continuar a lutar.

#Você se rende, ou vamos ter que terminar isso da pior maneira _para você_?# O homem riu enquanto via Itachi se aproximar.

#Nunca me rendo.# E o que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que não pudera ver direito.

Notara o brilho de um metal a ser erguido com velocidade. Arremessou a kunai.

A porta foi aberta com um estrondo, que ocultou parte do barulho produzido pelo homem caído no chão, mas não ocultou o grito de dor que logo se seguiu.

Kisame adiantou-se até o criminoso no chão e tomou-lhe o pulso. A Kunai atravessara-lhe a barriga. Sobreviveria.

Ergueu-se e virou-se para Itachi, a tempo de vê-lo tombar ao chão, com a mão próxima ao peito.

A cor fugira-lhe o rosto.

_Sakura..._ Foi seu último pensamento antes de perder os sentidos. Morreria sem lhe dizer ao menos uma palavra.

OoO

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Tudo era branco.. Mas nenhum anjo de cabelos cor de rosa aparecera para lhe levar ao paraíso..

Mas espera um pouco..

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Não deveria estar no céu, sim? Não uma alma pecadora como a sua.. Seria aquele o caminho para o inferno?

Riu.

Não precisava andar tanto para chegar la.. Já se encontrava nele há alguns meses.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar a pequena nuvem que se formara sobre seus olhos, embaçando-os. Começava a se sentir tolo e clichê por só conseguir pensar nela.. Mas o que podia fazer? Não conseguia afastar aquela jovem de seus pensamentos..

Piscou algumas vezes e se mexeu desconfortável.

Sentiu dor. Não estava morto.

Voltou a abrir os olhos e percebeu que estava em um hospital.

Olhou ao redor e só então percebeu todas aquelas máquinas ao seu redor, com algumas ligadas a si. Tentou lembrar-se do que aconteceu, mas só conseguiu alguns pequenos flashs.

Estava lutando com o último Akatsuki.. Havia uma arma.. E então ele se lembrara.

Fora baleado e perdera os sentidos.

Olhou para baixo à procura do local atingido, mas o lençol cobrindo seu corpo o impediu de localizar o ferimento. Tateou o abdômen à procura e não pode evitar o fraco gemido ao encontrar o que procurava. O tiro havia sido perto do peito.. Tinha dado sorte.. Por pouco não lhe acertara o coração.

#Vejo que finalmente acordou, senhor Uchiha..# Itachi olhou para a porta, encontrando a enfermeira que provavelmente estaria cuidando dele. #Vou chamar o doutor para lhe examinar.# Ia sair da porta mas ele a impediu.

#Há quanto tempo estou aqui?#

#Uma semana.# E fechou a porta, se retirando.

Itachi sentiu vontade de rir. Aquilo jamais acontecera com ele.. Será que estava ficando fora de forma? Seria hora de se aposentar?

A resposta era óbvia, mas com certeza, depois do que acontecera, seria mantido um tempo afastado, até mesmo para se recuperar completamente.

Teve os pensamentos interrompidos pelo médico que entrara no quarto.

Fez todos os exames e perguntas necessárias. Impaciente, Itachi logo perguntou quando poderia sair dali e, para sua surpresa, a resposta fora positiva.

"_Se continuar se recuperando tão bem logo poderá ir para casa.." _

Casa.. Que casa? Não tinha uma para onde pudesse retornar.. Não tinha para _quem_ retornar.

Sentiu o peito comprimido. Queria ter alguém o esperando quando voltasse das longas e cansativas missões.. Queria uma casa confortável com uma mulher maravilhosa que sorriria docemente quando ele retornasse.. Queria filhos.

O ultimo pensamento o chocou. Nunca havia pensado naquilo.

Pensou em Sakura grávida e seu coração se aqueceu.

Queria aquela mulher para si, mas para isso teria que ir embora dali antes.

OoO

#Está saindo hoje, Itachi, mas não quero vê-lo na ANBU até a data que lhe informei. Você está suspenso por três semanas por colocar a vida de outros em risco, além da sua própria. Foi irresp-..#

#Eu já entendi.# Respondeu de maneira fria. Era seu chefe, mas não se importava. Sabia que não seria posto para fora e que ele só o estava suspendendo para cumprir as regras.

Passara mais uma semana e meia no hospital, quando finalmente recebera alta. Já não aguentava mais ficar deitado, olhando para aquela parede branca irritante.. Não tinha nada para fazer fora dali, mas ao menos poderia andar.

#Estou indo na direção do seu apartamento.. Quer um carona?# Itachi negou com a cabeça. Morava à algumas quadras dali e a caminhada o faria bem.

Deixaram o hospital juntos.

Itachi quase sorriu ao sentir a brisa levemente gelada tocar-lhe o rosto.

_Liberdade. _

Caminhou distraidamente durante um tempo.. Não fora diretamente para seu apartamento.. Andava sem rumo.. Deixando que os pés o guiassem para qualquer lugar.

Não estava completamente curado, mas sentia a necessidade de fazer aquilo.

Parou em uma praça localizada entre algumas casas do bairro. Sentou-se no banco e olhou para o céu, não se importando com mais nada ao seu redor.

Os carros passavam a todo instante, mas um em especial lhe chamara atenção..

Havia parado há 500 metros de onde estava, em frente à uma casa aparentemente agradável. Do luxuoso carro, um rapaz de cabelos prateados surgiu. Nada que lhe importasse até então.. Mas então ele viu. E ficou sem reação por instantes.

Conseguia ver-lhe somente os cabelos de onde estava, mas sabia que era ela.

Sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver o homem que descera do carro, rodear-lhe os ombros com um dos braços e acompanhá-la até a entrada da casa. Entraram juntos, para maior desespero do rapaz, que tinha a respiração desregular. Queria ir até lá e arrancar cada membro daquele que ousara tocá-la.

Por um momento lembrou-se do que Kisame falara.

"_A Dra. Haruno vai se casar_"

Então aquele era o homem?

Sentiu-se mais aliviado ao ver que ele não ficaria na casa. Foi embora em poucos minutos, mas aquilo não aliviou o que sentia em seu intimo.

Ver aqueles cabelos róseos mais uma vez despertou a fome que ele julgara levemente adormecida.

Tinha que ir atrás dela.

OoO

Sakura sentou-se no sofá, suspirando.

Logo seu filho chegaria e ela não teria descanso. Três semanas e meia.. Era o tempo previsto que faltava para o nascimento.

Estava feliz por ter o auxilio de Kakashi, que com o filho recém nascido em casa, ainda a ajudava no que precisava. Não sabia o que faria sem ele.. Não tinha mais ninguém.

Levantou-se e pegou a bolsa de cima da mesa. Foi caminhando em passos lentos, tentando criar coragem para subir os degraus que dariam no seu quarto, mas a campanhinha, tocada de forma insistente, a impediu.

Teria Kakashi esquecido alguma coisa?

Isso sempre acontecia.. O que teria sido dessa vez?

Olhou na sala e nada viu.

Resolveu ir atender logo a porta e descobrir o que ele queria.

OoO

Estendeu a mão para tocar a campanhinha e percebeu que elas tremiam, mas não voltou atrás. Tocou a campanhinha uma, duas, três vezes.

Sentia-se tenso e tolo. O que falaria para ela? Que não era para ela se casar por que ela o pertencia? Que sofrera esse tempo todo como um verdadeiro idiota após não ter aceito seus sentimentos quando os declarara?

Voltou a tocar a campanhinha.

Viu a porta se movimentar e sentiu medo. E se ela o esnobasse agora?

#Sakura, você não..# Parou de falar ao ter os olhos de encontro aos dela. Não pode mais falar.. Tinha a garganta seca. Desceu os olhos pelo rosto surpreso da jovem, passando-os pelo colo alvo que tanto o atormentava em seus sonhos..

Mas uma coisa em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

Sakura estava grávida.

Grávida e muito bem grávida.

Seria aquela criança dele? Tinha que saber..

OoO

Sakura abriu a porta pronta para perguntar a Kakashi o que ele esquecera daquela vez, mas o conhecido tom de voz a fez estancar onde estava.

_Itachi_.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Por que ele estava ali?

Sentia o coração bater aceleradamente. Ele começara a falar, mas parara.. Agora a fitava com um olhar de carinho tão grande que fez os olhos da jovem marejarem. Teria vindo atrás dela? Teria descoberto que a amava e a queria de volta?

#Esse filho é meu?# Sua voz soara fria.. Tão fria quanto o sentimento que atravessou seu corpo, levando todos os resquícios de esperança fora.

Não pode evitar a pequena lágrima que cruzou seu rosto no mesmo instante em que fechava a porta com força e se afastava dali, ouvindo os gritos do lado de fora, chamando seu nome, parecendo angustiado.

O coração batia pesadamente e sua respiração se tornara entrecortada, enquanto as lágrimas banhavam-lhe o rosto.

Deixou-se cair sentada no chão, com as costas apoiada na porta.

Como Itachi pudera ter feito aquela pergunta?

OoO

Viu-a fechar a porta e tentou impedi-la, mas ela fora mais rápida.

Fora impressão sua ou havia sofrimento em seu olhar? Teria se ferido por sua pergunta? Então havia chances daquela criança ser sua e não daquele que julgava ser seu noivo.

#SAKURA..# Bateu na porta com força. Precisava daquela resposta. #Sakura.. Abra a porta..# Suavizou a voz ao perceber que ela se encontrava do outro lado da porta, encostada na mesma. #Vamos, Sakura.. Deixe-me entrar.. Nós precisamos conversar..#

#NÓS NÃO TEMOS NADA PARA CONVERSAR# Foi a resposta vinda de dentro da casa. Sakura estava chorando.. Podia-se notar isso claramente em sua voz.

Não sabia se ela iria mesmo se casar com aquele cara ou se o filho era seu, mas naquele momento soube que ela ainda o amava.. Aquele choro era a prova daquilo. Tinha que lutar por ela mesmo que estivesse carregando o filho de outro homem.

#Sim.. Nós temos..# Encostou a testa na porta e esperou, mas nada aconteceu. #Por favor, Sakura.. Abra essa porta.. Deixe-me entrar.#

#Não..# O murmúrio angustiado já não demonstrava tanta certeza. Aquilo o motivou.

Afastou-se da porta e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver uma janela próxima aberta. Desceu os degraus de acesso e contornou o jardim. Não teve dificuldades para entrar.

Localizou-se rapidamente e seguiu por um corredor até chegar a uma sala. Uma vasta cabeleira rosa, encolhida no pé da porta chamou-lhe a atenção. Aproximou-se lentamente, não querendo assustá-la.

OoO

Abraçou os joelhos e rezou para que ele fosse embora.. Não sabia o que ele queria, mas não o deixaria brincar com ela novamente. Amava demais aquele homem para ser feita de brinquedo em seus braços. Naquele momento o que mais precisava era de amor, não de um homem que não tinha coração.

Ouviu um pequeno barulho muito próximo de si e algo quente tocar-lhe os cabelos.

Ergueu o rosto rapidamente e não pode evitar o grito de susto, que foi prontamente calado pelos lábios de Itachi, que tomaram os seus com carinho.

Itachi puxou seu corpo para junto do si e a colocou de pé com facilidade.

Sentiu-a enlaçar os braços em seu pescoço e não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto se afastava alguns centímetros. Encarou-a e esperou que ela abrisse os olhos.

Sakura não sentia o chão nos pés. Estava flutuando.. Mas a leve pressão em seus lábios parou e ela teve que abrir os olhos para saber o motivo.

Itachi sorria enquanto a encarava, o que a chocou. O que ele queria?

Espantou-se ainda mais quando teve o corpo puxado novamente para junto do dele, mas dessa vez em um apertado abraço.

Deixou a cabeça descansar no ombro forte e sentiu-se em segurança pela primeira vez nos últimos nove meses. Era como se finalmente tivesse retornado ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

#Senti tanto a sua falta..# O leve murmúrio em seu ouvido a espantou mais do que qualquer outra ação vinda do rapaz. Seu coração se aqueceu. Teria ele descoberto que a amava? Não pode evitar que a esperança voltasse a se apossar de seu coração.

Ele voltou a se afastar dela e agora a encarava com uma expressão séria.

#Sakura.. Por favor.. Eu preciso saber.. Essa criança é minha?# Aquela pergunta fora a gota d'água. Sua mão agiu por vontade própria ao se dirigir para seu rosto com força. Chocou-se logo depois ao perceber o que fizera.

Afastou-se em passos bambos para trás, com lágrimas nos olhos que mostrava todo o seu espanto pelo que fizera. Itachi, entretanto, não demonstrava fúria ou algo parecido. Simplesmente levara a mão ao rosto de permitira que um sorriso brotasse de seus lábios.

Ameaçou dar um passo, mas o grito assustado dela o parou.

#NÃO!!# Ele a encarou e não gostou de vê-la chorando. Por que só conseguia fazê-la sofrer? Deveria deixar de ser egoísta e deixá-la ser feliz com quem ela escolhesse? Mas e se ela ainda o amasse como ele acreditava? Não poderia ter reagido de outra maneira se o filho não fosse dele. Aquele tapa fora a resposta que precisava.. Sentira-se ultrajada pela pergunta e agira daquele jeito. Agora estava magoada por ele pensar que ela havia dormido com alguém após ele, o que o deixava feliz em saber que a resposta era negativa.

Mas ainda havia o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

Voltou a caminhar, mas ela se afastou em passos rápidos, parando ao encontrar a parede.

#Não se aproxime de mim..# Sua voz soara baixo e ela respirava com um pouco de dificuldade. Itachi não a obedeceu. Continuou a se aproximar.

#E por que eu a obedeceria? Você quer que eu me afaste mesmo, Sakura? Quer que eu a deixe livre para se casar com aquele almofadinha carregando o meu filho no ventre? Nunca permitirei isso..# Uma pequena lágrima percorreu o rosto pálido.

#Não quero que você fique comigo só por causa da criança.. Por favor.. Vá embora, Itachi..# Ignorou a parte do casamento, já que não entendera.

#Não, Sakura.. Eu não vou. Não vou deixá-la casar com ele.. Você é minha.. Você e essa criança.. Nosso filho..# Ele finalmente a alcançara e agora encontrava-se ajoelhado em frente a ela. Ergueu a mão até a barriga e encostou a cabeça, como se pudesse ouvir o coração da criança. #Nosso filho..# Repetiu, emocionado.

Sakura não pode evitar que mais lágrimas descessem pelo seu rosto.

#Errei em ter esperado esse tempo todo para vir atrás de você, mas agora estou aqui.. E não pretendo perdê-la novamente, Sakura.. Nem que para isso eu tenha que matar o seu noivo..#

#Noivo?#

#Sim.. O de cabelos brancos.# Sakura riu com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Um bonito contraste, pensou o moreno.

#Kakashi não é meu noivo.. É somente meu amigo.. E a mulher dele vai muito bem com o filho recém nascido dos dois..# Aquela resposta aliviara o coração do rapaz, que voltou a sorrir.

#Então isso quer dizer que você está livre e não vai mais me mandar embora, não é?#

#Não sei.. Você é quem tem que dizer se quer ficar ou não..# Sakura sentia o coração bater acelerado. Em nenhum momento ele dissera que a amava. Precisava daquela declaração ou não poderia ficar com ele..

Olhou para baixo e encarou o moreno que, ainda ajoelhado, sorria.

Itachi tomou-lhe a mão e a encarou, sério.

#Haruno Sakura.. Você gostaria de se casar comigo?# A primeira expressão que passara pelo rosto da jovem foi surpresa. Em segundo, permitiu que um lindo sorriso brotasse de seus lábios. Não chegou a responder, pois o Uchiha já se levantara e tomara-lhe os lábios com possessão. Afastou-se alguns minutos somente para ouvir a resposta. #E então Sakura.. Aceita se tornar a senhora Uchiha?# Como resposta, Sakura enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Separaram-se ofegantes. Itachi encostou a testa na dela enquanto sorria de olhos fechados. Sakura admirou a cena.

#Eu amo você..# Sussurrou. Sakura arregalou os olhos e assim ficou por algum tempo. O coração batia acelerado e a respiração mais entrecortada que antes. Finalmente conseguiu processar suas palavras que a surpreenderam mais que o pedido de casamento e sorriu, pronta para responder àquela declaração, mas não chegou a fazê-lo.

Abriu a boca mas o único som que emitiu foi um gemido de dor que assustou a ambos. Curvou o corpo para frente, levando a mão ao ventre.

#Você está bem?# Itachi não conseguia ocultar a preocupação que brilhava em seus olhos e em sua voz. Sakura teve vontade de rir apesar da súbita dor.

#Estou..# Aquilo o acalmou momentaneamente, pois o que veio a seguir o deixou ainda mais desnorteado. #Acho que seu filho se emocionou com sua declaração e resolveu vir um pouco antes da hora..#

Sakura não sabia se ria da expressão de seu amado ou se chorava pela dor que já começava a ser constante, mas na realidade nada daquilo importava.. Não mais.. Tinha Itachi ao seu lado e não permitiria que nada os separasse novamente.

Assustou-se quando foi subitamente carregada. Itachi tinha na face uma Expressão que não conseguia identificar ao certo. Era uma mistura de medo, com alegria, ansiedade e nervosismo. Teve vontade de rir. Ele parecia mais nervoso que ela mesma.

#Para que hospital vamos?# Sua voz apresentava um leve tremor causado pelo nervosismo...

...E Sakura riu.. Riu como nunca o fizera durante toda sua vida.

Agora estava finalmente completa.

**OoO**

**Nhaaaaaaaaaaa.. Eu ainda vivo! *.***

**Mas é o vestibular, para variar.. Não passei esse ano, logo, estou fazendo cursinho para passar esse ano.. Novo Enem.. Sem Enem.. Uma loucura..**

**Mas é isso ai.. Tamo na luta.. **

**Demorei MUITO mas o capitulo até ficou grandinho né?**

**Vocês gostaram? Diz que sim!! Diz que sim!!**

**PS: VAI TER EPILOGO **

**Sim sim.. E ele já está sendo escrito, ok?**

**xD**

**Bom.. Deixarei para responder as reviews no epilogo, com todos os agradecimentos especiais e etc.**

**Mais uma vez, me perdoem pela demora..**

**E não esqueçam de fazer uma escritora feliz deixando uma REVIEW!**

**Como prometido.. Ai vai o resumo da minha nova fic, que ainda não foi postada, mas que logo será:**

"_**Órfã, aos 12 anos Sakura vai morar na mansão dos Uchiha. Seu tutor, Uchiha Itachi, era amigo dos pais que nunca chegara a conhecer.. Recebera a difícil missão de cuidar da jovem, mas o fizera muito bem.. Foi naquela casa, com aquele homem estranho e sua prima que aprendera o verdadeiro significado da palavra felicidade.. Isso até completar 18 anos.. Quando aquela fatídica noite acontecera.. E desde então sua vida mudara completamente.. Agora, com 22 anos, 4 anos após deixar a mansão Uchiha, finalmente voltaram a se reencontrar.. O que poderia acontecer agora que já não era mais uma menina?"**_

**Bom.. Só lendo a história para saber mais! *.***

**E ai? O que vocês acharam? O que será que aconteceu?? Ain.. Eu sou má! XD**

**Bom.. Até o próximo e, finalmente o último, capitulo de Only Us.**


	12. Epilogo

OoO

_# __**312, vire à esquerda e siga por 50 metros**_..# A voz no fone era autoritária e ele descobriu que não gostava de ouvir aquele tom, mas ainda assim obedeceu. Tinha que admitir que o serviço de inteligência da ANBU estava cada vez melhor. #_**À sua direita na próxima entrada vai encontrar dois guardas, provavelmente armados, mas não esperando nosso ataque. 0451, siga em frente. O caminho está livre**__._#

Seguiu andando e logo encontrou os dois guardas que foram comentados. Afastou o perigo silenciosamente.

#_**Vire à direita agora, 312**__._# Aquele tom autoritário definitivamente o estava irritando.

#Não há saída nesse corredor..# Informou, irritado. Não gostava de receber ordens. #Virando à esquerda e andando mais um pouco chegarei à sala do mesmo jeito.#

#_**Eu tenho o mapa, 312.. Estou vendo a saída.. Fica há cem metros de onde você está. Confie em mim e siga a direita. Indo pela esquerda demorará o dobro de tempo e ainda poderá ser pego**__._# O agente fechou a cara e obedeceu, sendo seguido pelos outros. Ao final dos cem metros havia uma parede.

#E agora, Sra. Inteligência, para onde devo ir?# Quase riu ao ouvir o tom irritado do outro lado da linha.

#_**Instale as bombas que estão em seus equipamentos.. Isso não é nenhuma coisa impossível para um agente como você, ou estou enganada**__?_# Não lhe deu tempo de responder._ #__**Arme-a enquanto o 0451 faz a parte dele. Aguarde meu comando antes de detoná-las**__._# A voz tentava ser imparcial, mas era difícil. #_**0451, à sua esquerda há uma parte da parede em falso. Você poderá sentir a diferença tocando-a**__..#_

#Encontrei.#

#_**Ótimo. Agora desative os alarmes internos**_.# Esperaram mais alguns segundos até que a resposta positiva viesse do outro agente. #_**312, pode derrubar a parede agora.. E não se incomode em fazer barulho.. Ninguém o ouvirá**__.._# A voz era de quem falava com uma criança e o agente se irritou, mas resolveu descontar na parede que logo foi ao chão.

#E então, madame?# Voltara a ser irônico.

#_**E então você irá encontrar em sua frente o objetivo da nossa missão, Uchiha**__.._# Ela definitivamente sabia como o tirar do sério. Parecia que estava falando com um retardado mental. É claro que ele sabia que o que viera buscar se encontrava naquela sala.. Só perguntara para provocá-la.

Caminhou até seu objetivo e o pegou sem maior dificuldade, já que os alarmes internos haviam sido desligados.

#_**Agora saia da sala imediatamente pois em dez segundos os alarmes serão ligados novamente**__._#

#Você quer parar de falar comigo como se eu fosse um idiota?# Não conseguiu mais se controlar.

#_**Você quer parar de agir como uma criança e ouvir o que eu digo?**_# O agente do serviço secreto suspirou, buscando recuperar a calma. #_**Saia pela porta e siga pelo corredor. Encontrará o 0451 no segundo entroncamento entre os corredores.**_# Mas ao invés de fazer o que lhe fora ordenado, Itachi seguiu seu instinto e seguiu por onde viera. #_**ITACHI! Mandei que seguisse pela porta.. Por que está me desobedecendo?**_# Agora finalmente conseguiu tirá-la do sério.

#Ninguém manda em mim.#

#_**Você sabe que deve obedecer ao serviço de inteligência, Uchiha.. Se nós não soubéssemos o que estamos fazendo, não teriamos um departamento só nosso, não?#**_

#Você pode fazer o favor de parar de jogar em minha cara que está no serviço de inteligência. Sra. Uchiha?#

#_**Não estou jogando em sua cara. Só estou falando um fato. Isso será relatado ao seu superior, 312**_.# Aquele tom era de quem encerrava uma discussão, mas ele não queria parar. Gostava de ouvi-la irritada.

#E o que acha que ele fará então? Me suspender por seguir meus instintos?# O agente suspirou.

#_**Não sei por que ainda mandam que façamos parte da mesma missão que você! Trabalhar com você é insuportável, Itachi!#**_

**#**Eu também te amo, minha querida esposa.#

**#**_**Nós estamos em uma missão e nesse momento eu sou a agente Sakura.. Não misture as coisas, 312.**_# Itachi riu.

**#**Definitivamente não podemos fazer parte da mesma missão, meu anjo. Não consigo me concentrar ouvindo sua voz..# Ouviu o rosnado irritado do outro lado da linha.

Sakura sentia vontade de desligar o telefone na cara dele.

Sabia que o estava fazendo de propósito só para tirá-la do sério e poder fazer o que quisesse. Itachi não gostava de receber ordens, a final de contas.. E era por isso que nunca recebia ajuda do serviço de inteligência da ANBU. Eles haviam pensado que por ser esposa do Uchiha conseguiria controlá-lo, mas era impossível. Tentara dizer aquilo aos seus superiores, mas não fora ouvida.

Viu pelo monitor que ele seguia por um caminho que daria na saída. Tudo o que tinha a fazer agora era indicar o melhor caminho para que a equipe de Kisame pudesse sair sem ser interceptada por ninguém. E foi o que fez.

Deixaram o prédio e em poucos minutos estavam no helicóptero da ANBU.

#_**Kisame ficará encarregado do pacote. Estou indo para casa, Sakura. Seu expediente já terminou há algumas horas, não? Deveria ir pra casa também..**_# Teve vontade de rir do tom malicioso.

Estavam casados há quase quatro anos e ainda conseguia se arrepiar com qualquer investida do marido.

Entrara na ANBU logo após o primeiro ano de casada, quando o filho, Yuki, já pudera se acostumar a ficar em casa com uma babá. Agora, com 4 anos, já ajudava a tomar conta da irmã, de quase dois anos. Puxara muito o pai principalmente na independência e inteligência, como havia previsto durante sua gravidez, mas tinha os olhos dela.

Ouvira muitos protestos do tipo "Não a quero envolvida nessas coisas.." e "Pode ser perigoso" quando resolvera entrar para a ANBU, mas não se importara muito. Sabia que Itachi só estava falando aquilo por que tinha medo que ela se envolvesse diretamente e terminasse machucada. Tratara de acalmá-lo e conseguiu convencê-lo usando algumas táticas femininas que aprendera com Kurenai.

Fizera o teste do concurso para o grupo de inteligência e havia sido aceita com uma nota relativamente alta. Fora treinada e se saira muito bem em todos os treinamentos, logo podendo passar para o grupo de missões intermediarias, onde passara pouco mais de seis meses até ser transferida para o grupo de elite, onde estava até hoje.

Itachi odiava que ela trabalhasse. Por ele, ela ficava em casa somente cuidando do filho ou continuava como bióloga, uma carreira tranqüila em sua opinião. Não queria vê-la envolvida em perigos desnecessários.

No segundo ano de ANBU engravidara pela segunda vez. Continuara a trabalhar, entretanto. Os protestos passaram a ser maiores, mas ela só parara quando a médica dissera que já era hora. Gostava de seu trabalho e não queria parar.

Tivera uma menina, que iria completar dois anos em breve. Tsubaki, era o seu nome.

#Está indo para casa mesmo, senhor meu marido?# Quis saber. Havia uma semana que ele estava fora em uma missão e não podia negar que sentia sua falta.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios pelo entregador de correspondência que bateu em sua porta.

#Correspondência para você, Sra. Uchiha.# Ela sorriu enquanto agradecia. Encarou o pacote em dúvida. O que seria aquilo?#

#_**Sim.. Estamos sobrevoando a região metropolitana de Tókio nesse instante. Logo estarei em casa..**_# Foi a resposta vinda do fone, mas ela já não ouvia ao certo.

Tinha o coração acelerado e a respiração levemente falha, enquanto encarava atônita aquele papel que tinha em mãos.

Não podia ser.. Não novamente!

Teve vontade de rir.

#_**Sakura você está bem?**_# A voz preocupada a fez voltar a si.

#Sim, estou muito bem, Sr. Uchiha.. Gostaria de te dar os parabéns, entretanto..# Itachi riu, convencido.

#**Pela missão? Não precisava.. Fiz somente o meu trabalho**..#

#Não pela missão realmente.. Parabéns, Ita-kun.. Você vai ser pai pela terceira vez..# Esperava ouvir alguma coisa pelo fone, mas nada foi ouvido, a não ser um barulho de algo quebrando e logo após a ligação caíra. Tentara chamar por ele, mas não obtivera resposta.

Retirou o fone do ouvido e colocou-o de volta no lugar.

Itachi já deveria estar chegando em casa uma hora dessas.. Era melhor se arrumar para partir também.

Guardou alguns papeis que estavam em cima da mesa e desligou o computador. Abaixou-se para pegar a bolsa em seu armário quando a porta foi violentamente aberta.

Voltou a ficar de pé rapidamente, assustando-se ainda mais quando teve seu corpo tomado por braços fortes e os lábios tomados em um beijo ávido. Não precisava se afastar ou abrir os olhos para saber quem seria a única pessoa capaz de uma reação daquelas.

Abraçou o marido e retribuiu o beijo com paixão.

Aos poucos foram se acalmando e Itachi afastou os lábios dos dela.

Ainda de olhos fechados ajoelhou-se em sua frente e beijou o ventre ainda liso.

#Desse jeito logo teremos um time de futebol em casa..# Murmurou.

Sakura riu enquanto se jogava nos braços do marido e voltava a beijá-lo com paixão.

#Se não formos pra casa imediatamente, acho que seria capaz de fazê-la minha aqui mesmo.. No tapete de sua sala no andar do serviço de inteligência da ANBU.. Isso seria no mínimo uma loucura, mas eu não me importaria realmente..# Itachi beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente. #Eu te amo.. Obrigada por me fazer o homem mais feliz desse mundo, Sra. Uchiha..# Sakura não pode deixar de ter seus olhos marejados. Poucas eram as vezes em que ele se declarava tão abertamente e ela sempre se emocionava.

#Vamos pra casa, meu amor..# E sorrindo, os dois saíram de mãos dadas.

OoO

**Oh.. Que atípico do Itachi-kun.. Mas ficou mto fofo, eu acho! XD**

**Bom.. É isso galerinha.. A fic chegou ao fim.. x/**

**Muito obrigada a todos os que leram, mais uma vez.**

**Agradecimentos finais: **

**Yagami Gabis, Myuki Haruno, Konoha_no_hana, Tiia Cellinha, Yuuki no Hana, Uchiha-Dark-Angel, mariahlrg, Hatake Sakura XD, Brii-chanHale, lightining, Kari Maehara, sango7higurashi, Itachi Fã, Jessica, Anônima, Mille, 8D, aneishon-chan, Daianne Rangel, Tsuki Ana, Anne, outros.**

**Quem não tem seu nome ai, teve sua review respondida.**

**Bem.. Foi muito bom escrever essa fic e é muito bom estar terminando-a também. **

**Fic nova vem ai.. Essa semana ou na próxima estarei postando-a**

**XD**

**Espero que vocês gostem dela também..**

**Itachi x Sakura novamente UA.**

**Beijos e até a próxima fic. **

**Mais uma vez obrigada a todos.**


End file.
